In Control
by sarcasticlover93
Summary: Ellie didn't think she would get 'emotionally' attached to anyone on Stryker's "special" team when she joined. At least that's what she thought until a certain Merc with a Mouth came along... WadeWilson/OC
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Summary: Ellie didn't think she would get 'emotionally' attached to anyone on Stryker's "special" team when she joined. At least that's what she thought until a certain Merc with a Mouth came along... WadeWilson/OC

Author's Note: My first story on fanfiction! Hope you guys like it! Reviews would be great! :)

* * *

Mutants. The abomination of the human race. Me? I'm an abomination…a mutant. It was my fault that my parents were killed. Because I was a mutant, no I _am_ a mutant. It happened the day I turned 4. The door breaks down, and a man with a gun threatens my dad. To tell him where I am, so he could 'take care' of me. The man counted down from three, and after that my dad was no longer in my life. My mom attacked him, and another gunshot echoed through the house. Then she was no longer in my life.

My power is deadly. I can control the body of anyone I lay my eyes on. I can put images in their head. I can make them believe stories that aren't even true. Just one look at them, and they're under my control. I barely use it. One bad part of it is that I constantly have headaches. Headaches that seem to grow worse with every beat of my pulse. I probably spent over $700 on Aspirins this year. And the nightmares…oh the nightmares. The night when my parents were killed seem to always come up when I try to sleep. So I use the best over-the-counter sleeping pills I can get. My name is Ellie Maza.

_"I'm gonna give you three seconds to tell me…" The man muttered in my dad's face. The gun in his hand pointed at him too._

_"3" A smile spread across his face._

_"2" The gun cocked._

_"Monster…" My dad spat at the man._

_"1" The gunshot boomed._

My eyes opened and my body shot up into sitting position. Instantly, my head pounded.

"Not again…" I sighed as I reached for the aspirin bottle on my nightstand. I felt at least 5 pills pour into my hand. I didn't care though, as long as it will go away. I swallowed them dry. This is at least the fifth night that I couldn't sleep. The sleeping pills are starting not to work anymore. I cursed. After tossing and turning for an hour, I finally let go of the idea of getting back to sleep, and headed toward my bathroom. The faucet hissed as water began to pour out of it. When I can't sleep, I always turn to a nice warm shower to help me relax. I've always done it.

After the shower, I got dressed and headed downstairs. The sunrise welcomed me as I opened the curtains.

{Oh hot dang. This girl is smokin'…}

{Shut up, Wilson.}

{Zero, that's not nice.}

{Are you gonna get her, or do I have to?}

{No, I got it. Sorry that you can't use your trigger-happy finger this time.}

{I might use it on you though, if you don't shut up and get her.}

{Is it that time of month again?}

{Wilson!}

I jumped at the voice. _What the hell was that?_ I went into the kitchen pantry and grabbed it.

{Oh nice job, Zero. She heard you…Holy hell…is that a baseball bat?}

My hands gripped the handle of the bat. _I swear I heard someone whisper. Maybe it was all in my head?_ I spun around when I heard a creak in the floor, but nothing…I started to walk backwards, watching where I heard the creak at. Then I ran into something with my back. A scream almost escaped my throat, but instead I yelped. I turned around into a muscular chest with a red shirt on. My eyes scanned up to the owner of it. He had brown locks on top of his head. His face quit tan, and brown eyes reflected the sunlight. A smile spread across his face.

"What's cookin' good lookin'?" He said, inching his face to mine.

My instincts finally kicked in as I tried to swing the bat at his head, but it didn't budge. I looked up and seen his hand holding it back. I struggled, but no use. I let go then turned tail and ran. I didn't even think to use my powers on him. I panicked.

Then an Asian guy stepped in front of me. I froze in my tracks. He raised a gun at me. _A gun?! _Finally my sense came back to me, as I looked into his eyes. I felt my pupils dilate and his expression was wiped off his face. I was in control now. Footsteps echoed behind me, and I sprinted behind the Asian guy. His gun was now up to the guy I first ran into. Handles of swords stuck up from behind his head.

His hands held up as confusion swept over his face. "Whoa." He muttered.

I found my voice. "Why are you here?" I asked him.

He smiled at me. "For you." Then a wink followed.

I was going to respond, but before I could a headache instantly hit my head. I held on to the guy's mind though. An insane idea popped in my head. _What if I try two minds at once? _I knew it was insane. _I could make them leave me alone._ I looked into the cocky guy's eyes.

His expression wiped off his face. I smiled mentally. "You guys have the wrong girl." I said through my mind. I made up a vision of them pinning me down on the floor while holding a picture up to my face. It didn't match. "You will leave now." I continued.

I let out a gasp as I let go of both their minds. My headache intensified. The Asian guy put his gun back in a holster, and walked with the cocky guy to the doorway. I followed them and then quickly locked the door, and leaned against it.

"Aspirin, pack, and run." I muttered to myself as I raced upstairs.

* * *

{Sir, you gave us the wrong girl.}

{What? Zero, what the hell are you talking about. I did not.}

{Sir, we're sure you did. The picture didn't match her.}

{Shit. She made you guys believe she was the wrong girl.}

{Oh…}

{I'm coming. If you want to do something right, you gotta do it yourself…}

{Sorry, Sir.}

{Hey, can you bring Chinese? I'm starving.}

{Shut up, Wade.}

* * *

_Why were those guys after me? Who sent them? What do they want?_ I pondered as the bus stopped. I didn't know where I was going. I just kept going to random places, hoping that those guys won't return. I followed couple people off the bus as I stepped down on the sidewalk. I've been traveling for almost two days now, ever since they came for me. I shivered. I was still somewhere in Seattle.

I sighed as I set my bag on the bed. I decided to stay at the Hampton Inn after a long day of walking. Heck, I was exhausted. A headache panged at my head again, so I took three Aspirins, three sleeping pills, and fell asleep.

* * *

{Wade, are you inside?}

{Yup. She's snoozing.}

{Good. Tranq her before she can get into your mind.}

{Yes, sir. Might I add, sir, your voice is sounding lovely today. Reminds me of smooth honey…kind of turns me on…}

{Shut it, Wilson.}

* * *

A tickle on my neck awoke me. Thinking it was a bug, I swiped it away but freaked when I touched _flesh_. I gasped and shot up in bed, but strong arms wrapped around me.

"Morning, Sweetcheeks." He said into my ear. I recognized the voice. The cocky guy from my house…but how did he find me again?

I struggled against his grip. I tried to find anything in the room to help me, but it was pitch black.

"Damn it woman, quit struggling!" He grunted as I got a hit in his stomach.

Then a sharp pain hit me in the side. My struggling soon ceased when I could barely move, and I fell into darkness.

* * *

My eyes slowly up, but quickly shut as the light welcomed my eyes a little too fast. I groggily sat up and let out a sigh. A groan escaped my lips as I noticed another headache hit my head. Then I finally examined my surroundings. I was in a cage…a cell. The only light in the room was on the cage I was in. The rest of the room sat in darkness. I almost jumped when a voice echoed in the room.

"Hello, Ms. Maza." A guy in a military suit walked out from the darkness into the light. His gray hair shined in the light. He was aged.

I eyed him. "Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Colonel William Stryker." He replied, stepping closer to the cage.

"So what do you want from me?" I almost spat.

"I want you to join my team. Called Team X, a team with special…talents."

"By talents, you mean mutations."

"Yes. You already met two members."

The cocky and Asian guy that broke into my house came to mind.

"If you join, you get shelter, food, and money. Plus, better medicine than the ones you take now." He continued.

I shifted where I sat. _How does he know?_

"Yes, I know all about your sleeping problem and your headaches-"

I raised my hand to stop him. "Okay. Fine, you convinced me already."

"Excellent." He smiled at me. "We'll get you out of there then." He punched in a code and the cell's door unlatched.

* * *

After my talk with Stryker, he showed me to the place where the team stayed.

My jaw almost fell off my face as we walked in. _Seven men _all turned toward us. Stryker said _nothing_ about me being the _only woman_.

"Men, this is Ellie Maza. Our new recruit." Stryker spoke.

I looked at each one of them as they stared at me. My bag in my hand almost dropped from my grip. Seven MEN…

"I'll let you guys get acquainted." Stryker walked out, closing the door behind him.

"Hi again, Sweetcheeks!" An arm wrapped around me. I turned to see it was the cocky guy again. I flinched. "It's Wilson…Wade Wilson." He said in a deep voice, his eyebrows rose at me.

I furrowed my eyebrows at him. "Hi." I simply said, shrugging his arm off me.

"I'll introduce the rest of the team." Wade pointed to the first guy then went down the line. "Chris, James, Zero, Fred, John, and Vicky." 'Vicky' growled. I almost flinched again.

"Victor." Victor said, staring at Wade.

"Hi." I repeated, looking at all of them. Let me tell you, they were all different in their own ways. Chris was the shortest. Probably an inch or two taller than me. James had a scruffy look to him. He did look intimidating, but his eyes told a different story. Zero, of course, was the Asian guy that came along with Wade to kidnap me. It was scary seeing him again. Fred was HUGE. Not fat wise, but muscular wise. The tallest out of everyone that stood there. A tattoo of a woman doing a belly dance with her arms above her head was on his arm. John was close to Chris's height. African American with a cowboy look on him. He seemed nice because he smiled at me. Other than Wade and Chris. Victor…was like a nightmare. Sideburns grew on the sides of his face. When he spat at Wade, fangs gleamed at me. His fingernails were yellow and nasty looking…and extremely sharp. Hate seemed to burn in his eyes. Indeed a scary one…

They all nodded at me as in a "Hi" and then went on to what they were doing. Except for Wade, he remained by my side.

"I'll show you to your room!" He put his arm around me again, and led me down the hall.

We stopped in front of a brown wooden door, and Wade opened it. "Here's your room…right beside mine!" He smiled at me.

"Oh yippee." I muttered, examining the room. It was mid-sized, a nightstand by the queen-sized bed. A tint of light blue was painted on the walls. Random paintings hung nicely on them. The bedspread matched the light blue with the same color mixing with white, and darker blue. The pillows were white. It was pretty nice.

He patted me on the back. "I know! I'm excited too!" He smiled again.

_This guy is nuts… _"Well thanks." I said, as I walked to my bed. He leaned against the door frame.

Then John walked in. "Hello, Ms. Ellie. Stryker told me to inform you that you're leaving tomorrow morning for training in a base not far from here. You'll be gone for two weeks."

_Of course, I'm nothing without training_… I smiled at John. "Okay, thanks."

He nodded with a smile and made his exit.

"Oooh. Training…that stinks." Wade muttered at me.

I shook my head at him. "Why are you still here?"

* * *

Hoped you guys liked it! Reviews are awesome :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Author's Note: Yes, I did get Ellie's mutation from the movie Push...I forgot to mention that...haha. Oh! And the last thing that Wade says in this chapter is from a Deadpool comic strip...'comic-book-educated' people will recongnize it! Also! Thanks for the reviews on the first chapter! They are **greatly** appreciated!

* * *

Finally, after two weeks of Stryker's training-from-hell, I smiled mentally while I walked back to the team's dorm. How was the training? Horrible. I had to wake up at 6 in the morning and do combos and fighting techniques till noon. Then noon till 3, I ran the track; nonstop, might I add. Then 3 to 8, I practiced with mostly guns and some swords, daggers, etc. Let's just say I am so glad to be home with the seven strangers again…

I let out a sigh as I opened the door, but frowned when I realized that it wasn't as full as the day I first came here…Fred was on the living room couch, out like a light. He had a half-full popcorn bowl that rested on his stomach. His mouth was open as he snored, and the TV was muted with Hannah Montana flashing on it. Believe me, I questioned it too…

As I walked down the hallway where all the bedrooms were located, their doors were all closed. I froze for a moment, wondering where they all were. I shrugged to myself as I went to my room, and closed the door. I smiled when I looked at it again; it just calms me. I laid my bag on my bed, and started to unpack.

I jumped when a knock came to my door. I froze, and stared at it. Then another knock.

I snapped back to reality. "Who is it?" I asked.

"It's James." He replied.

_James? _"Um, come in." I wondered why he wanted me.

I watched as the door inched open and he walked in. His hair in the unusual style like wolf's ears. Sideburns grew on the side of his face too, like Victor. His boots echoed as they hit the wooden floor.

"Hey, kid. How ya holdin' up?" He asked, making his way to me.

"Um, okay I guess. Training was hell." I scoffed as I continued unpacking.

He let out a little chuckle. "It always is."

I put some of my socks in my nightstand drawer. "So, where's everyone?" I paused as I stood up. "I know Fred is in the living room, and you're…here." I continued.

He pressed his lips together. "Stryker has them on some mission. They've been gone since last week, but they should be back sometime tomorrow.

I nodded as I finished packing, and stuffed my empty bag in my closet. Then sat down on the edge of my bed. James continued to stand at the end of it. I let out a sigh in the awkward silence.

He broke the silence. "So anyways, I just heard you come in, and wanted to check on ya." He muttered, pointing his thumb toward the door.

I smiled. "Thanks."

He returned the smile as he walked out. I watched as the door closed, and I let out another sigh as I laid back on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

A headache started at my head again. I let out a groan as I grasped it between my hands. Then reached over to my nightstand and grabbed Stryker's 'more advanced' medicine. I gotta admit, his medicine does actually work more than my previous medicine. I got more sleep, and the headaches weren't constantly drilling a hole in my head.

* * *

Sweat begun to make to my tank top and boxers to stick to my body. Again with another nightmare…I let out a groan as my eyes checked the time. Six in the morning...later than usual mornings. I tossed the blanket off me and swung my legs off the bed. Hunger rumbled in my stomach as I made my way to the bathroom.

"Pancakes, scrambled eggs, and cold glass of milk." I mumbled to myself as put my dark brown hair in a ponytail, and washed my face.

As I walked to the kitchen, I noticed James or Fred still wasn't up and around. So I quietly pulled out the needed pans and cooked my breakfast.

The smell made my mouth water as I set the scrambled eggs on the plate. My tongue licked my lips. It's been forever since I had a nice fresh breakfast. I propped myself up on the counter so I could sit on it. Leftovers for Fred and James sat on the stove. _Hopefully, _It's enough for both of them…if Fred doesn't eat it all…

As I took my first bite, I heard footsteps coming up the hallway. Then James walked in, and took a sniff in the air. _Of course, with his super nose. He can sniff a pancake cooking a continent away…_

"I smell pancakes." He smirked.

I pointed to the leftovers with my fork, and he smiled.

"Thanks, kid." He sighed as he took a plate from the cabinet.

I quickly swallowed my bite. "Oh make sure you save some…I mean a lot for Fred." I scoffed as I took another bite of my eggs.

He smiled at the remark, and leaned backwards against the counter next to me, with a full plate in his hands.

I gotta say, that moment with James felt like…I was close to him. Every time I glimpse at his eyes, they remind me of my dad…

We were interrupted from our quiet breakfast when the door banged open. Wade walked in with a bag in his hands first. Then I noticed the rest of the team was behind him.

Wade paused in the doorway when he laid his eyes on our plates. "Breakfast! Oh! You shouldn't have!" He dropped his bag as he ran over to the leftovers.

I hopped down from my spot and got between him and the leftovers first. I pointed my fork in his face. "That's because I _didn't_. That's for Fred." I said, tilting my head to the food on the stove.

His eyes widened. "You can feed twelve children with that!" He practically yelled at the food.

I stood my ground. "Sorry…it's Fred's. Order a pizza or something." I shrugged.

Wade threw his hands in the air. Zero spoke. "Seven in the morning?"

"McDonalds." I quickly replied, taking a bite of more eggs.

Wade stuck his lip out at me. "Come on…The big guy needs a diet anyways…"

I smiled and almost giggled at his face. He was cute begging…

"Fine…Just a little, though…" I finally gave in. I stepped aside and let him at the food.

A giant smile brightened on his face when he ran at stove. It was like a little kid on Christmas morning…I couldn't stop smiling at him.

* * *

Shortly after breakfast, most of the team sat around in the living room. It was Chris, Victor, James, Wade, John, and me.

Wade came and sat by me. His arm wrapped around me again. "Thanks, Sweetcheeks for breakfast…I _love_ a woman that can cook." He smiled at me when he pressed his face closer to mine.

I slapped his arm away and pushed his body away. "I'm not your _cat_, quit calling me Sweetcheeks…" I ordered coldly.

"Oh no, I already have a cat. His name is Victor…" Wade replied, gesturing toward Victor who stood in the corner.

He growled and showed his fangs at Wade. And Wade being beside me, I seen Victor's face…it was scary.

"Shut up, Wade." James ordered.

"Ow, Jimmy. That one stung…" Wade covered his hand over his chest where his heart was located at.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm taking a shower." I got up quickly from the couch and made my way to my room.

I felt their gazes on my back as I left.

"Do you need any help?" Wade's voice called out from behind me.

I ignored it and kept walking.

* * *

After my shower, my stomach rumbled again with hunger. So after getting dressed, and drying my hair, I made my way back to the kitchen for a snack.

I don't know how long I searched for a decent snack that sounded good. But I finally came across a bagel. I plugged the toaster in and set my bagel in there. I pressed the button down, but nothing happened. My eyebrows furrowed when I tried it again…nothing.

As I turned around to ask for help, a familiar red shirted chest popped up in my face.

A gasp came out of my mouth as I jumped. I clenched my teeth at him. "Wade!"

He smiled at me. "Whatcha doin, Angel?" He asked as he leaned down.

I stared at him coldly for the pet name. "The toaster's broken…" I replied, looking back down at the thing.

"I can fix it." He said proudly as he grabbed the toaster in his hands.

I rose my eyebrow at him. "Have you ever fixed an electric appliance?" I doubted his remark.

He looked at me. "Yeah…Once, my TV didn't work, so I kicked it." He paused with a big smile. "And it started working again."

I grabbed the toaster from his hands. "I'll fix it myself…."

* * *

Please review! I love them :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Author's Note: Sorry guys! Been busy! But here's chapter 3...I'm really hoping ya'll like it! Nothing super exciting yet! But there will be! Reviews really help the updates by the way. =) So please review :D**

* * *

"Call." James muttered as he set his chips in the pot. Poker night with the guys is always fun…tonight was me, James, Wade, Zero, and John. The rest had some excuse to go to bed early…

Wade's eyes kept eyeing my chip stack, and then me. I stared at him back, and when we held gazes for a while, his eyes squinted at me.

"You know what I don't get?" He finally said. All the guys rolled their eyes, along with mine.

"What now, Wade?" John complained.

Wade's finger pointed at me. "That she keeps winning…I thought you said that you didn't know how to play…" His eyes continued to squint at me.

I shook my head at him. "No, I said I haven't played that much." I answered, looking at my cards again.

"Well how do we know that you're not making up cards in our heads?" Wade pointed around the table. I thought the comment was stupid…until all the guys' heads turned to look at me. Concern showed on every single face, except Wade's. He simply smiled at the fact that he had a point…for once.

"Whatever." I scoffed as I laid my cards down on the table and left. I felt all their gazes on my back. "I'm done." I muttered as I made my way back to my room. I was tired anyways, and I felt another headache coming…

* * *

"_3"_

"_2"_

"_Monster…"_

"_1" A gun fired._

I shot up in bed, and gasped. _Another nightmare… _My body relaxed as I let out a sigh. I leaned forward where my elbows rested on my legs that were in Indian style, and put my hands over my face. It's been 2 months since I first came here to Stryker's team. All I've been doing was training. No missions yet. A knock hit the door, and I stared at it, waiting for a voice.

"Ellie." Wade's voice…

"What?" I answered back. My hands instantly went above my head, fixing my bed hair. It was like a reflex…I tossed the covers off my body. It had a red tanktop and blue boxers on it. I almost shivered when my feet hit the cold wooden floor…_These guys really are warmed natured…_As I came to the door, I unlocked the lock and opened it slowly. Wade's arm was propped up the frame, supporting his body as he leaned against it. His feet crossed casually over each other. His brown eyes met mine instantly, and my breath almost got away from me…He was all geared up, with a bullet proof vest and his well known red sleeveless shirt wore under it. The handles of his two katanas was crossed over each other and stuck out behind his head.

His eyes gazed over me. A smirk tugged at the side of his lips. "Frankenstein's wife called. She wants her wig back…" He joked.

My hands flew up to my hair again. "What?" I muttered running my hands through it. _It doesn't feel messy…_

"No, I'm kidding…she wants her wig back from Jimmy…" He pointed his thumb back right when James walked by behind him. You could tell he just got up from bed. His hair wasn't styled like usual, instead it went in different directions. Wade didn't look back at him, but he smiled at me as James passed. I chuckled when James stopped and eyed the back of Wade's head in anger. Then he continued his way down the hall.

"Anyways." Wade continued. "Congratulations…"

My head cocked to the side. "What about?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Your first mission. Stryker's sending the entire team…Meet you in the rec room." He quickly said and walked away.

I watched his back as he disappeared from the doorway. Then I just stood there, surprised. I mean, sure._ Finally_ a mission…but I gotta admit, I was feeling butterflies in my stomach.

I finally snapped out of it, and got ready for my first mission…

* * *

"Hello, Ellie." Stryker greeted me as I walked in the rec room. The rest of the team that was all geared up and turned toward me as I walked in. I wore a bullet proof vest, with my blue tanktop underneath. A pair of old worn out jeans wore around my legs, and my blue Nikes fit on my feet. My hair tied back into a ponytail.

"Hi." I simply replied as I made my way to stand beside John. We all gathered around Stryker as he briefed the mission to us.

"Okay men…and miss." He nodded at me as he said 'miss'. "What I want is this." He held up a picture of a rock the size of my palm. It was black with gray tints randomly spread on it.

Wade squinted at the picture. "Stryker, if you want to start a rock collection, there's plenty in Fred's head…"

"Shut up, Wade." Fred said coldly in his southern accent.

"No rock collection, Wade. Simply a special rock…" Stryker continued. "In Nigeria…"

_Nigeria? Jesus…_

"Ellie." Stryker's voice called out. I looked at him. "You're important asset to this mission." He simply said in a lower tone. I felt everyone's gazes on me. I just gave Stryker a little nod and he smiled. "Let's go."

Wade clasped his hands together. "Oh goodie! I love road trips! Except we're not traveling on the road, we're gonna fly. So technically-"

"You're an idiot." Victor interrupted at Wade.

Wade turned his head sharply at him. He scrunched his eyebrows. "Vicky…people are gonna think you're crazy if you keep talking to yourself like that…"

I watched as Victor's face tensed up. His eyes burned with anger again. "I'm gonna kill you…" He started to make his way to Wade. Wade threw his arm back and grabbed the handle of his sword, preparing for battle.

James put his hand on Victor's chest to hold him back. "He's not worth it." He muttered to Victor. Victor continued to glare at Wade. They were at least 8 feet apart from each other. Everyone else on the team left with Stryker to prepare the plane. It was just us four.

After what seemed like forever, Victor finally backed out of the glare, and turned to walk out of the rec room, James walked behind him. Victor looked over his shoulder at Wade. "Watch your back, Wilson." He warned as he continued his way out the door.

Wade scoffed "Now that's physically impossible…" He replied, letting go of his sword handle.

Victor's growl echoed through the hallway. It sent a chill down my spine.

I heard a chuckle and turned to see Wade's shoulders bouncing up and down. He put something over his head, and quickly turned around to get into my face. I watched my confused expression in the black, round, bug-eyed goggles that were on Wade's face. "Tell me, do these night-goggles make my nose look big?" He asked. His head turned slightly as he pointed to them.

I laid my hands on his chest and shoved him away. "No, but they sure make your mouth big…" I muttered. He shrugged and took them off.

I let out a sigh, but regretted it when I noticed it shook. I quickly looked back at Wade, whose back was to me again, hoping he didn't notice that I was nervous. He continued to fool around with whatever was in his hands…I let out a breath in relief.

"Nervous?"

I stiffened and stared at his back. "No." I lied.

He turned around and faced me. He slowly started to walk my way. "Relax…I was nervous my first mission too…" He confessed as he twirled his sword out from his back.

A little relief washed over me again. "Really?"

He stopped completely and looked at the ceiling. "No."

The relief vanished.

He continued again with his sword. "What I'm saying is, the worse that can happen on a mission is if we get attacked…then few of the enemies' heads are on the ground, few fingers, maybe even a _foot_…" He smirked as he explained.

My eyes widened at the thought of it.

He stopped with the sword, and stood a foot away from me. He looked at me, his face brightened. "It's like Christmas time." He paused and frowned. "Or Hanukkah if you're Jewish…Are you Jewish?" He cocked his head to the side.

I shook my head. "No…"

"Oh me neither…I'm Canadian-"

"Wade…" I stopped him from babbling.

He was gonna respond, but looked behind me out of the room as footsteps echoed in the hallway. We watched the doorway as Zero stepped into view.

He walked in. "Time to go, guys." He said and walked back out.

I watched him, and those damn butterflies in my stomach came back…

A hand tapped on my back, and I looked to see Wade pass me to walk out of the room.

"Time to go to work…" He muttered as he stepped out of view from the doorway.

Then I heard whistling flow down the hall. I let out a shaky sigh, and followed him.

* * *

**Review please!! Hoped you guys liked it! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Author's Note: Thanks guys for the awesome reviews! I read them and encouraged me to right today! So I did! :) Chapter 4...Intense! Hope you guys like it! Please review! I love reviews...=)**

* * *

It was very quiet and stuffy in the plane. We were on our way to Nigeria for a mission. My _first_ mission. I sat uncomfortably between James and Fred. Yeah, the plane was a little bit crowded, but I really didn't pay much attention to it. Those damn butterflies in my stomach kept making me think what all could go wrong. My thought was interrupted when Wade's voice boomed over the silence.

"_Oooooohh…Everybody was Kung Fu fighhtttinngg!" _I almost jumped as my head snapped towards Wade. He was sharpening his sword and examined it. He ignored all the heads that turned at him suddenly.

"_Wade Wilson is hot as liggghhtniingg!" _He continued as some of the team stared at him. Some like James and Victor rolled their eyes and tried to ignore him.

"_Victor's face is a little bit frigghhttnniinngg!!"_

A growl echoed through the plane. Of course, Victor…after all, he growls at Wade 20 times a day…

"Shut it, Wade." Stryker ordered, annoyed. I watched Wade furrowed his eyebrows as he continued with his swords. Then I noticed my eyes didn't leave Wade. Instead, they watched how his muscles under his tan skin on his arms bulge when he ran his hand down the sword. It was hypnotizing…

When I looked back at his face, his eyes sparkled with amusement as they stared at me. A smirk formed on his face. I quickly shot my gaze to the floor of the plane. _Shit! So fucking embarrassing…_My ears and cheeks burned. For the rest of the flight, my eyes stayed glued to the floor…

* * *

"This is where it's at…" Stryker said as we walked to the end of the forest. The building was pretty huge. It looked somewhat like a hotel, but a bit smaller. A fence surrounded the building, but I didn't see much troops. A couple men at front, and some on the side.

Stryker motioned us to group around him, and we followed. "The rock will be heavily guarded…and it's on the fifth floor. Kill everyone…no witnesses." My eyes widened. I looked around at the team's faces, but surprise didn't come on their face like mine did… "I've had heads up about another mutant that protects that rock…so beware…" Stryker continued.

"What's his power?" James questioned with a bored look on his face.

Stryker let out a deep sigh. "Don't know, James. You'll guys figure that out…" He muttered as he walked away toward the plane. We all watched him make his exit.

"Yay. Blood, blood, blood." Wade sang in a chant. I stared at him in confusion and wonder.

John ported us through the fence, and we came upon the building.

"Split up. Take all the sides of the building, and make our way up to the rock." James ordered as he begun to sprint around the building. Zero followed him, and Chris ran with Fred the opposite way. Victor let out a bellow of a roar as he launched into the air and begun to scale the building with such speed. My head tilted back as Victor smiled with his fangs as he made it to the top. _"Bampf" _John suddenly ported right beside Victor on top of the building. They ran out of sight, and a hand grabbed my arm. It begun to pull me toward the door that stood in front of us.

"Come on, Babe. You're with me." Wade said as he let go of my arm and stopped in front of the door. He took a deep breath, and drew his swords. "Stay here until everyone's dead." He simply ordered. Then he kicked the door and barged in. Immediately, gunshots rang my ears. I jumped, and wanted to see if he was okay, but the gunshots made me freeze in place…Foreign language echoed the room, and metal clanged.

Suddenly it stopped. I finally found the courage to peek my head through the doorway. Wade stood in the middle of the room, his swords by his sides, and he scanned all the dead bodies that lay around him. He looked up at me and smiled brightly. "Boy, I love my job…"

Again, I just stared at him. Unable to answer to his unusual comments…

He motioned me to follow him up the stairs that were in the room. Nausea swept over me as I stepped over all the dead bodies.

When we stepped into a hallway, more gunshots rang out. Wade pushed me back out of the hallway and against a wall. I watched him as he spun his swords with great speed. The metal clang sound again, as each bullet bounced off his swords and returned back to their owners…_body,_ that is…Then he pushed forward, still continuing spinning his swords, avoiding all the bullets.

I thought I heard an "Ow!" over the last few gunshots, and then it finally ended.

I peeked my head out again, and Wade had his back to me. He was examining his upper arm, and I slowly came out.

"You can come now, Kitten." Wade called out, as he put his swords back behind his back.

I walked up beside him and glared. "Quit with the pet names…" I spat.

He turned toward me and his face hovered over mine. He drew his face closer to my face. I stood my ground.

"Give me a kiss…and I'll quit…" He smirked slyly. We locked gazes.

I squinted at his eyes. "No…" I muttered. Our faces must have been an inch from each other. I felt his warm breath hit my face. My heart started to beat faster. _Is this really happening…? _

"Fine." He pulled his face away from mine. "I see you're a woman who doesn't like to kiss on the first date…" He said as he continued to walk down the hallway.

I clenched my teeth as I stayed put and stared after him. "It's a mission, _not _a date…" I replied, walking after him.

I noticed he examined his left arm again. I ran beside his left side and seen it. Red smeared on his upper arm, and a small chunk of his arm was gone. My eyes widened as concern filled me. "Wade! You're hurt!" I exclaimed as I grabbed his arm slowly, examining it. I don't know why I played 'nurse' all of a sudden…

He shrugged. "No, it doesn't hurt…it just tingles…" He tried not to make a big deal about it. I looked up at his brown eyes again, and they stared back down at me.

"Are you kidding me? That's a _bullet _wound, Wade…" My eyes went back to his arm…his muscular arm…

He pulled it away from my grasp, and started walking again. "Just a skim…I've had them before…no biggie…The medical lab will fix it right up…" He sighed.

I finally let the argument go, and followed him to continue the mission.

* * *

"Took you guys long enough…" Victor complained as me and Wade walked into the room. The rest of the team made it there before us. They all stood around the rock that was in a glass case.

Wade shrugged as he gazed around the room. "Sorry, traffic was horrible…"

I followed him to where everyone else stood. My eyes gazed on the rock. It was a bit bigger in person. It was actually pretty…

"Looks like a lump of coal…who ever owns it, did _not_ get on Santa's good list…" Wade muttered as he stared at the rock.

Victor growled again. "Well let's get it and get out of here…" He curled his lip.

James sniffed the air and his expression changed from calm, to serious. Victor did the same, but an evil smile spread across his face. His fangs pierced out again.

"We got company…" Victor smiled as he scanned the room.

Everyone turned at Wade as he suddenly seemed like he was dragged backwards. Surprise shown on his face, then it shown confusion. He slowly raised his hands up.

"I'm not betting my life savings on this…but I think that's a barrel of a gun to my temple…" Wade muttered as he slowly pointed to his head.

A chuckle echoed the room, and a guy suddenly appeared behind Wade. Wade was right…He held a gun to Wade's temple, and his arm was wrapped around Wade's neck. He seemed like any other guy. He had shoulder length hair that was black and his chin grew a black beard. It suddenly clicked in my head. What Stryker was warning us about, the mutant.

The whole team had their focus on the guy. Their stances were ready for action.

The mutant smiled. "He's right…put your weapons down, or his brains will decorate this room…" He ordered as he cocked the gun.

I blinked at the sound. Zero, Chris, and Wraith set their weapons down. I wasn't armed, so I simply stood there and watched what was occurring…

Victor chuckled. "Well, that's okay with me…it would finally shut him up…"

The mutant was taken aback, but then ignored it.

Wade sucked in his breath. "Ouch, Vicky. That one struck a nerve…"

The mutant quickly glanced at Wade's head and pressed the gun deeper to make Wade shut up.

"What do you want?" I finally asked, eyeing the mutant.

"Well either he wants an excuse to hold me in his arms, or world-domination…is that right?" Wade looked back at the mutant. _Even being held at gunpoint, Wade will crack a joke…_

His face glinted with anger at Wade's head again. "Shut up!" The gun hit Wade in the back of the head. His head flew downward at the force. "Ow…" He mumbled, rubbing his head.

The mutant's eyes went back to me, and another smile spread across his face.

"You guys will leave _without _the rock, and without any trouble…" He spoke to all of us. I looked back down at Wade, and noticed he was now wearing more blood now. Red liquid begun to drip down his face and neck.

"Fine." I argreed coldly.

The mutant smiled bigger. "But I'm gonna have to remind you guys to never come back." He cocked the gun again. Fear flown through me…

I shook my head slowly. "Don't do it…" I pleaded.

"Whadda gonna do about it, Sugar?" He taunted at me.

Wade held his head up. Literally blood covered his face. "Hey! If anyone should be called 'Sugar' here, it's me…I'm the one that's in your arms…" He muttered.

The guy's face lit with anger, he looked down at Wade again, and I used the opportunity. I crawled into his mind, and took over. My pupils dilated, and I made him do it…

I quickly closed my eyes as I made him pull the trigger. The mutant's body landed on the ground with a loud "Thunk"

I exhaled sharply and turned my attention back at Wade, who was on all four on the floor. "Help me." I ordered anyone around me.

James came by my side as I helped Wade up and we carried him out of the room.

* * *

When we made it to the plane, Stryker was a bit mad about Wade, but when he laid eyes on the rock, the anger soon ceased.

I wiped most the blood off his face, and held a towel to his wound on his skull. His head rested on my legs as we made our way back. He was barely conscious time to time. I gently pressed my hand to his neck, and a small smile formed on his lips. His eyes opened slightly.

"How about that kiss now?" He mumbled as he closed his eyes again. I smiled gently at him. _Thank God…he's okay… _

"Wade…" I simply replied, still smiling.

His smile faded away when he opened his eyes again at me. Our eyes locked together.

"Thanks…for saving me." He took a deep breath, and closed his eyes again.

I smiled at him. "You're welcome…"

* * *

**Hoped you guys liked it! Please, please, please review =) Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Chapter 5! It's a bit long...and has another POV instead of Ellie's! Thanks for the reviews! They help me update! I'm hoping to get more!! (hint, hint) Any-who! Moving on...**

* * *

Wade stirred once in a while when he lay asleep in the medical lab. My eyelids started to feel like weights sinking down because of gravity…Ever since the mission, I've been here. Which now has been two days. Maybe a half an hour nap here and there…but every single bit of me worried about Wade. James, Chris, and John urged me to go to my room and get some sleep, but I refused. After Wade thanked me for saving him on the plane, was the last time he was awake. The doctors warned me that he might be in a coma. I prayed to God that wasn't the case. Wade never did get much sleep, so I was hoping it was just catching up on it…

"_Beep. Beep." _The machine was hooked up to the pads that stuck on Wade's chest. Another headache seemed to start drilling a hole in the back of my head. I haven't took my meds yet ever since we came back from the mission.

I rested my head on the bed and watched Wade's bare chest raise up and down with each breath he took. His face seemed so peaceful when he's asleep…

Soft footsteps caused me to sit up straight in my chair. I turned around to see Ms. Miller, the nurse, come in and gave me a little smile. I tiredly returned one, and watched her as she prepped a bag full of liquid. She then hung it above Wade's head.

"What is that?" I asked, nodding toward the bag.

After she secured the bag and then let go. She looked at it. "Morphine. For the pain." She replied blandly.

I nodded slowly. She gave a goodbye smile and walked out of the room. Exhaustion strained in my body as I put my head down on the side of Wade's bed. I don't know why I was so caring to him. He's a teammate I met almost 3 months ago…I closed my eyes as the headache started pounding against my skull again. Then I fell into darkness…

* * *

I flinched awake when a cold hand touched the side of my face. I traced his arm to his face. His eyes were open, his beautiful brown eyes…He smirked. "Miss me, Babe?" His voice sounded dry. I smiled at him.

He examined the room momentarily and then looked back to me. "How long was I out?" He asked. His eyebrows scrunched a bit.

My smile disappeared. "Two days…you were bleeding really bad…" I muttered and almost shuddered at the memory of him covered in blood.

He continued to stare at me. "You look like crap…"

I chuckled at the comment, and he smiled. "I wanted to make sure you were okay…" I admitted, looking down shyly at my feet.

He smiled again and rose his eyebrows. His eyes glinted. "I knew you couldn't resist me for long…"

I simply stared at him with a bored look.

Our eyes locked together. I don't know how long it was while we held each other gazes. Then he pulled away, tossed the covers off of him, and swung his feet to the side of the bed. My eyes widened as I shot up to race to him. Doctor's orders is not to let Wade leave bed rest until he's all better. I successfully ran to the other side of the bed and watched as he stood up.

"Wade! Lay back down, you're supposed to rest until you're all better!" I complained as he continued to stand.

He smiled at me. "I'm awake, which means I'm better…" He begun to take out the IV's in his arm.

I watched hopelessly. "Wade…" I simply muttered, hoping he would listen to me.

His eyes shot back to me. "I'm fi-Whoa…" He wobbled and his hand landed on my shoulder to support. I grabbed his shoulders to catch him as he fell backwards on the bed.

"See!" I bragged. His eyes didn't look back up to me. Instead, they went to the bag that hung over his head.

"Is that Morphine?" He smirked. "Boy, that's good stuff…"

I couldn't help it. I felt a smile brighten on my face. He gave me a quick smile, but then it disappeared. "Go get some sleep." He ordered.

My mind wanted to protest, but my body said otherwise. "Fine." I said as I let go of his shoulders, and started my way to my room.

* * *

"Ellie." A voice called out from behind me as I walked into my room. I took a step back and glanced out of the doorway to find James walking up toward me.

"What?" I asked when he approached me.

A look of concern showed on his face, and boredom, like always. He let out a sigh. "What's going on between you and Wade?" He put his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

I scrunched my eyebrows at him. _Why would he want to know? _"Nothing…why?" I muttered. A strange feeling came across me.

He rolled his eyes a little. "Look, Ellie, we might be old, but we're not blind…You wouldn't even leave that room until you knew he was okay…"

A bit of anger flashed in me. "Just because I wanted to make sure he was okay _doesn't_ mean I'm in _love _with him, okay?" Another strange feeling… "He made sure I was safe during the mission…and I wanted to return the favor…" I nearly spat.

A muscle in his jaw tensed. His eyes locked with mine. "I don't wanna see you get hurt, Kid. That's all…" He said softly.

I gave him a small nod, walked into my room, and shut the door. I leaned my back against it after it shut, and my eyes stared at the ceiling. _Is it true? Am I really falling for Wade?_

I shook my head quickly. _Of course not…With all the stories he told about nights with his 'female friends' why would he want a girl like me?_ I let out a distressed sigh and went to collapse on my bed.

* * *

_The cages seemed to grow by the number as I passed each of them. Every single one had a person inside. No, not a person…a mutant. Their pleas for help rushed through my brain instantly. Pain suddenly hit my head and I grasped it with both my hands. My knees buckled underneath me and I met the cold, concrete floor._

A yelp escaped my lips as I shot up in bed. I looked around frantically for a moment, but then relaxed and let out a sigh. _Just a dream…a very weird one at that…What the hell was that about..? _I shook off the thought and hopped in the shower.

When I brushed my wet hair out, an urge bugged me. The urge to visit Wade again…I debated it for at least 20 minutes, but finally made up my mind and made my way to the medical lab.

* * *

As I neared the door Wade was staying in, doubt came to me again for some odd reason. I shrugged it off as I quietly opened the door. I looked in the crack as I opened it, to find that there wasn't anything resting in the bed…I pushed it open more and seen Wade struggling with something as he was bent over a bit. My eyes squinted as I examined at what he was doing. His muscular bare back was to me. All he had on was his boxers which had red hearts with arrows sticking through them plastered all over. He started to hop up and down and cursed quietly to himself.

I finally decided to make myself present. "What are you doing?" I asked as I watched him clueless.

Wade's body jumped and spun around fast. Panic coursed on his face as his body started to tilt to the side. My eyes widened after realizing he was falling to the ground.

"Ow…" He muttered after he hit the floor.

Clearly, that Morphine was still in his system...I ran past the bed and found him lying on his back. His face stared at the ceiling with no amusement and his burgundy jeans halfway pulled up to his knees. His eyes flickered at me, and they squinted.

My hand flew up to my mouth as my throat twitched to laugh my ass off.

"Don't-" He muttered, but I couldn't hold it in any longer. I bent over in laughter.

He continued to stare at me with envy. "I'm _SO _glad you're enjoying this…Cause I'm not…"

"Wade…" Laughter again interrupted me. "Your…boxers are-" I stopped again to laugh. This was a moment to wish you had a camera to send it to _America's Funnies Home Videos…_

"Intoxicating…I know." He finished for me. Still, he wasn't impressed at what just happened.

My laughter finally calmed down, but a smile still stuck on my face. "Are you okay?" I finally asked.

He pressed his lips together. "I think so…My lips took the worst of the fall…"

My smile brightened more. He landed on his back…

"Could you kiss em and make them feel better…?" He pleaded in a baby voice and stuck his bottom lip out.

I knelt down where my head hung above his. His face was upside down to mine and mine was upside down to his. Our eyes locked and he smirked at me. My lips pressed together in thought.

Our faces were inches from each other now. I continued to think about it…

His eyes flashed as he edged his head up toward mine. My heat started to beat erratically. I prayed that he can't hear it…

Our lips were almost touching each other when I pulled my face away, and smirked at him. His face shown confusion when he laid his head back down.

I kissed my index and middle finger and then lightly pressed it to his. He held my gaze as I done it. His face still stared up at me with confusion.

I stood up, walked around him, and held out a hand to help him up. He shook his head and held up his hand to me. "No thanks, I'm fine here…on the hard floor…" He declined, looking away from me. I knew he was disappointed with what I just did, but I made a choice…Wade is a mercenary. I'm…nothing. What can I do to benefit him? What can he do to benefit me? Yes, I know I have some feelings for him, but we're simply teammates…and I want to keep it that way…I _think_…

"Fine." I muttered, drawing back my hand and walked around him to walk out. I turned around. "Oh yeah, we have training at 6…" I informed him as I walked out.

I heard him sigh.

* * *

**Wade's POV**

"Damn pants…" I mumbled to myself when my army pants wouldn't pull up like I wanted them to.

The morphine still coursed through my veins. _Boy, that stuff was strong…I should take some with me and inject it into my opponents and make them wobble all over the place…Now that would be funny…_

I finally realized that I was standing on the pants, instead of lifting my feet up so my they could lift up. _Another reason I should use this morphine stuff against enemies…makes you really stupid…_

I started to jump up and down when a voice spoke out behind me. "What are you doing?" _Female…my type…_

I jumped…_Yeah! It scared me…Shut up…Might I remind you of the morphine!_

I spun around to meet her, but my damn jeans tangled around my footing and caused me to fall. I hit the ground with my back, and a brush of pain hit me but faded away.

"Ow…" I muttered.

I heard her run over to me. It was Ellie…I eyed her for a moment. I noticed her hair was wet and I smelt her conditioner from way down her. The image of water dripping down her body popped in my mind. _Damn…_

Her face brightened and her hand flew to her mouth as she tried to stop from cracking up at me…

My teeth clenched together. "Don't-"

She interrupted me when she busted up laughing…I watched her with boredom…_This was embarrassing…_

"I'm SO glad you're enjoying this…Cause I'm not…" I squinted at her as she laughed.

Her laughing started to calm down. "Wade…" _Nope, she laughed again…_ "Your boxers are-" _Again with the damn laughter!_

"Intoxicating…I know." I finished for her. _Hell, they are! They're my favorite!_

Her laughter calmed down again…I hoped it was the end of it…

"Are you okay?" She asked, still a smile plastered on her face…

I smirked mentally. "I think so…My lips took the worse of the fall…" I mumbled. _Plan A for getting Ellie to kiss me…in motion!_

She smiled again. _I got this!!_

I stuck out my bottom lip. "Could you kiss em and make them feel better?" I asked in my best baby kid voice. _Oh yeah, Wade…you have game…_

She knelt down above my head, and her face hovered inches above mine…_It felt like a Spider-Man and Mary Jane moment…Where Spider-Man hung upside and then the famous kiss! Except Mary Jane was the Damsel in Distress at that moment…So me being on the floor…does that make me the Douchebag in Distress? Hell no…_She came closer.

_Gosh she smells so fucking sweet_. She pressed her lips together and froze for a moment.

_What's she waiting for?!_ I edged my head up to make our lips meet.

_Go Wade, Go Wade._

I felt her breath against my lips when she pulled away. _Wait! What?!_

A little smirk shown on her face. _What the hell?! No woman ever does that to Wade Wilson!_

I thought about every reason why shouldn't kiss me…_Ugly? HELL NO! Why did that even pop in my head…? Parents that would kill her for dating a mercenary? No…parents dead. Boyfriend? Not for long…_

I put my head back down to the floor…_Why didn't she kiss me, damnit!_

I watched her as she kissed her index and middle finger and then lightly pressed it on mine. _Yes, it turns me on…but not good enough!_

She stood up and walked casually to my feet, and held out a helping hand.

I shook my head. _This would defiantly make me the Douchbag in Distress…_ "No thanks, I'm fine here…on the hard floor…" I declined her helping offer.

She pressed her lips together again. "Fine." She pulled back her hand and walked around me to the door. She turned around again. "Oh yeah, we have training at 6." She informed me and walked out.

I raised up my wrist to look at my watch. It was 3…_Shit…_

I let out a sigh…_Plan A for getting Ellie to kiss me…trashed._

_Move on to Plan B!_

* * *

**Hoped you guys liked it! Thanks for reading! Please, please, please leave reviews! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews from the previous chapter!! Chapter 6! I done Wade's POV again cause I enjoy writing his POV :) More of his may come...If you guys enjoy them!! Hopefully I'm hitting Wade's sarcasm well! Anyways! PLEASE review! They help me update faster!! (another hint, hint)**

* * *

**Wade's POV(again...)**

It bugged me for a while that Ellie didn't kiss me when I was on top of my game..._I mean seriously what insane woman rejects an approtunity to lay their lips on me? I never seen it in my life! God, it freakin' bothered me...._

It's been a couple days since I was able to leave the medical lab. _Thank God...I think the nurse had a part of Dr. Doom, or Frankestein's creator in her. She freaked me out..._

Me, Jimmy, Ellie, Zero, and Vicky was in the training room again. I practiced my swords in a corner like always. _God, their my favorite...I love the feeling right when it slices through a guy's neck. A lit tap when it hits the bone, but then slides through it like butter...Yup, that's the stuff...._

James usually punches a bodybag and lifts some weights. _The damn guys is like a machine! I try to go toe-to-toe with him on weight lifting, but he always fucking wins...damn him...My swords can still slice off the muscles on his arms...then we see who wins. _I chuckled to myself at the thought.

Ellie sometimes works out with Jimmy. He holds the punching bag while she goes to town at it. _I watched her many times and the chick has awesome right...tell ya that..._Then she lays out a mat and does sets of crunches and leg workouts..._Damn it gets hot in there when I watch her doing them...Whew._

Zero pretty much does the same workout as James. After a couple rounds of lifting weights, he collects his guns that sit on a table in the corner and cleans them. _Seriously, he's obsessed with those things...Being obsessed with a weapon like that is just cra-...Nevermind..._

Now I have no idea about Vicky...he sometimes punches at the punching bag and lifts some weights, but quits early and heads to a dark corner of the room and sharpens his nails. _Ew...I had them in me before...Yucky! _I watched as he walked to the corner and turn his back to us as he sat down. He bent over in chair where his elbows rested on his knees, and sharpened his, what I like to call, 'fingernails of a baglady'

I felt footsteps through the floor and noticed Ellie walking over to me. She had a light blue sports bra and white shorts on. Her hair tied to two braided pigtails that hung down on the side of her neck. Little sweat shown on her face and her neck. _Damn she looked sexy..._

When she came to my side she turned to look at Victor. I watched her curiously. _She better not have the hots for Garfield over there..._

"Hey." She exhaled. I'm guessing she just got done with a couple punches. Her eyes still held on to Victor's back..._She better not have the hots for him...I would literally cut my own thumb off...No, maybe my pinky finger. I could still grab my swords without my pinky!_

"Hey." I replied, thinking of what she could possibly see in Vicky..._Sideburns? Psh...His black trench coat? She must like how Keanu Reeves looked in one in The Matrix...Nails? She must be a freak if she likes those where the sun don't shine...Might get an STD with those...Fangs? Maybe she's a crazed fan of that vampire romance, Twilight? Hm, I wonder when the second movie comes out....What? Don't look at me like that...I like blood!_

She squinted her eyes at his back and put her hands on her hips. "What's Victor's mutuation?" She continued to stare at him.

"His mutuation is that he has the ability to lift his leg above his head and lick his butt..." I replied, almost smirking. _HA! That was a good one!_

She looked at me quickly, but then went back to Victor when a growl echoed the training room. He was slightly turned around to look at me over his shoulder. _His death glare isn't that scary...but I think Ellie was a bit freaked out._ "And he has good hearing..." I continued, giving a fake smile to Vicky. Ellie walked away to return her session with Jimmy. Victor continued to glare at me. Then his jaw tensed and he returned to his one and true love...his nasty nails._ If I knew when his birthday was, I would get him a coupon for a free manicure...Hell, I wouldn't wait for his birthday..._I sheathed my swords in and walked outside the training room. _To the Coupon Store!_

* * *

**Back to Ellie's POV**

I watched Wade spin and do combos with his swords when most of the team was training. His arm muscles flexed with each strike. Sweat begun to drip down his neck.

"Five minutes?" I asked James with an exhale when my breathing was catching up. He peeked his head around the punching bag and nodded.

I quickly grabbed a towel and wiped most the sweat off my face and made my way to Wade. Halfway over there, I freaked when I realized there might be an awkward moment between us since the incident where I rejected Wade's kiss. Or if he tried to ask why I wouldn't kiss him. I hate moments like those...My heart dropped when he turned around at me. His eyes scanned me for a moment. _God! Think of something, think of something...No awkward moment!_ My eyes landed on Victor. He was across the room and facing away anyways...

I continued to stare at Victor, thinking of anything to say.

"Hey." I exhaled, my breathing was still edgy.

My greeting gave me more time to think as he replied. "Hey."

I noticed his head turned toward me for a couple moments, but then went to Victor. _Anything, Ellie...Hurry before he brings it up!_

"What's Victor's mutaution?" I finally blurted out, quietly.

Wade shifted a bit. "His mutuation is that he can lift his leg over his head and lick his butt..." He replied. I seen a little smirk when I turned at him. I _was _going to say the remark was mean...but Victor beat me to it with a threatening growl that echoed in the room. My eyes quickly went back to Victor. He was now turning around with his head looking over his shoulder to glare coldy at Wade. It was scary...

"And he has good hearing..." Wade continued. Victor continued to stare at Wade, and I kicked myself mentally and returned to James to our workout.

_"Shiinng" _I looked over my shoulder at the noise and watched Wade walk out of the training room. _Where is he going?_

* * *

"Lucy! I'm hooome!" Wade yelled out as he opened the door. Last time I seen him was when he walked out of the training room...The rest of the team sat around in the living room. Just relaxing...

"Oh, God. He's back..." Victor mumbled as he rolled his eyes. I ignored it.

"Where did you go..._Ricky_?" I asked as he walked into the living room.

Wade pressed his lips together and let out a sigh as he sat down on the loveseat. "Well I was on my way to the Coupon Store in town to get Vicky a free manicure, but I came back when I realized I didn't have any money in my wallet..." He explained as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a handfull of coupons.

"Then how-" Chris stopped when Wade raised his hand.

"Hold on, I'm not done..." Wade interrupted Chris. He reached into another pocket and pulled out a wallet. Zero stepped foward.

"What the hell?!" He snatched the wallet from Wade's hand. Wade held his hands up in surrender. "How did you get in my room for this?!" He yelled at Wade and held up his wallet.

Wade smirked and pulled out a tiny hairpin from his front pocket. "This dandy little thing. From Ellie bathroom..."

My eyes widened. "You were in my bathroom!" I yelled at him.

Zero yelled again. "Why did you use _my_ money?!"

Wade shrugged as he looked over the new coupons in his hand. "Well you didn't pay for pizza last couple weeks...so I just thought it was fair. Don't fret! Here," Wade picked out a single coupon from his stack. "2% off gun purchase at the local pawn shop!" He handed to Zero.

Zero's face flashed with anger and smacked the coupon out of Wade's hand. "You better give me back what you spent, or you'll have a bullet in your head, Wilson." Zero threatened, pointing his finger in Wade's face.

Wade pushed his hand away. "Geez, I thought you would really like that coupon..." He picked it off the floor. Zero glared at him and then stormed off to his bedroom and slammed the door.

We all stared at Wade. He shrugged. "I _really_ thought he was gonna like it..." He mumbled, looking through his coupons again.

"Oh, Jimmy, look!" Wade pulled out another coupon. "$10 off haircut at Daisy's Hair Place!"

James stared at him and then walked off to his bedroom. Another door closed shut.

Wade shrugged again. "John!" Another coupon..."20% off at Tommy's Cowboy Hats!" He elbowed John and smiled. "You could use a new hat, my friend..."

John scoffed and followed what James and Zero did. He went to his bedroom and closed the door. Chris and Fred followed him. Two more doors shut.

Wade's smile wiped off his face. "Well geez, guys. I thought you guys would _enjoy_ these!" He yelled out where everybody could hear.

"Now Victor..." Wade started his way toward Victor in the corner, eyeing his coupon stack again. He pulled one out. "I couldn't get you a _free_ manicure...but here's a 40% off one. So-" Victor growled loudly and smacked the coupon to the floor. I noticed his claws caught Wade's hand.

Wade's face turned into something I never noticed before...seemed to be anger for a moment as he eyed his bleeding hand. Then stood face to face at Victor. I simply watched what was occuring. Victor whispered something I couldn't hear and then walked off, giving Wade a cold, stone glare. Another door...

Wade watched him make his exit and then sat next to me on the couch. He examined his hand again. "I really hope I don't get rabies..." He muttered.

I smiled at him...don't ask why. "Well you don't see that everyday...You successfully drove the whole team out of the room."

He smiled at me. "It's a talent of mine..."

I continued to stare at him. His eyes brightened and he went back to his coupons. He pulled another one out. "Look! 60% off at Amy's Massage Heaven...80% for _two_ people..." His eyebrows wiggles at me as he smirked.

I watched him in amusement. _His smile was cute...God..._I kicked myself mentally. _No, Ellie..._

"You're stupid..." I simply replied while smirking at him.

He shook his head with a smile, and pressed his face closer. "I'm not...because I can pull this off..." He leaned his head closer to me.

My smile disappeared as my head raced with so many thoughts...I made my choice again when I felt his breath right on my lips.

I pulled away and put my hands on his chest to push him away also. My eyes had extra moisture, I noticed...I smiled unsurely at him.

But then turned into a complete smile. "Guess you are stupid then..." I mumbled as I stood up from the couch and headed to my room.

I heard him sigh again.

**Wade**

_Damnit!! Plan C!!_

* * *

**Hehe! Hoped you guys liked it!! Nothing real exciting...I know...Please leave reviews!! Thanks for reading!**

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Chapter seven! It starts off with a mission...And no, there's no Wade' POV in here! :( I'm still gonna do them, but I didn't do one in this chapter...Anyways! This chapter is more exciting than the last one...action too. PLEASE review! If there's reviews, then they'll be fast updates...Enjoy!**

* * *

The room was stuffy, dark, and hot. Not to mention crowded...We, and I mean by 'we', the whole team was on another mission...in India. The room literally smelled like dung...We all stared at the man who's body was shaking uncontrollably and tears streamed down his face. He was tied to the steel chair he sat in. His body flinched everytime anyone moved. Yes, it did bother me...it bothered me a alot that I had to watch him piss his pants time to time. We done everything we were ordered...Now we're waiting for Stryker to come and interragate the man.

I done my best to not stare at the helpless guy. It made me feel like a...monster. I was ordered to stay back here in this stuffy room hours ago. Wade, Victor, and Zero went off to capture the guy, I guess. Two hours later, they come back with the guy, and now here we are, waiting for Stryker. Which seems to be a lifetime...

The door opened in one quick movement, and Stryker smirked as his eyes landed on the guy. The guy whimpered in plea while his body shook. Stryker took his time walking into the room. I'm guessing to make the guy piss his pants again...which worked.

"Wade." Stryker called out. Wade stepped forward as Stryker stopped in front of the foreign guy.

"Eye, Captain?" Wade asked in his pirate voice and squinted his left eye shut. I would of probably laughed if I wasn't feeling in the crappy mood I was in.

Stryker glanced at him with a warning look, and Wade let his face return to normal.

"Ask him where the rock is." Stryker simply ordered again.

I looked at Wade as his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Didn't we already steal that lump of coal?" He questioned to Stryker.

Stryker rolled his eyes. "It was a fake...Now do as you're ordered." Stryker said coldly, not letting his eyes off the tied up man.

Wade still continued to scrunch his eyebrows as he stared at Stryker for a moment, but then stepped closer to the foreign guy.

The guy leaned away from Wade as if Wade was gonna end his life. More tears rolled down his cheeks and his body shivered with fear.

Wade pulled off the tape that was on the man's mouth with force, and the guy whimpered more. Wade had a bored look on his face, but his eyes seemed to show amusement. He then started talking to the guy in foreign language.

They talked back and forth at one another. The guy seemed to calm down a bit, but you could still tell he was deathly scared.

Wade turned to Stryker, still with the bored look. "He said he doesn't know anything about a rock..." He said, shrugging.

Stryker's face remained motionless. He suddenly turned to me. _Oh boy..._

"Ellie, make him believe he has a sister that we are holding hostage. And she'll die unless he'll tell us where that rock is..." He ordered at me. I stood there momentarily while the team stared at me. I finally found my voice.

"What?" I asked in surprise. That's when I first saw through Stryker's powerless outside and found his hateful inside.

He stared at me, annoyed. "That's an order..." He spat. I almost flinched at the poison in his voice.

I followed the order as I took in a breath and stepped forward to our captive. He watched me with wonder and fear and immidiatly, I felt my pupils dialate. I found my way inside his mind, and was gonna make up the story as Stryker commanded...but something stopped me. Visions peered up before my eyes as I seen a younger version of the guy running around with a young woman. They looked excactly alike. Same hair, same skin tone, same eyes...even the same smile. _Am I reading his memories...? _Then a different vision popped up and the same young woman fell a tree and hit the ground with a sickening snap. The vision flickered again and now it was a funeral, and the woman's picture was rested upon a casket that sat above a grave. I snapped back to reality and let go of his mind. _His sister is dead._

The whole team looked at me in confusion, even the foreign did too...I looked at Stryker and decided to let him know on my new discovery..."He does have a sister...I read his memories...but...she's dead." I said slowly at him.

Stryker's face slowly smiled. "Good...your powers are advancing..." He simply replied. I was in awe that he was so happy about it.

He nodded at the man again, basically telling me to continue. I stared at him. "But she's dead..." I muttered, confused.

Stryker rolled his eyes. "Ellie, you can make him believe anything...Now do it..."

I swallowed the bile that was in my throat, and returned my gaze to the man. My pupils dialated again...

I made up a vision where the door opened, and his sister was being held by Victor and Zero. She slumped to the floor as they loosened the grip on her, and scratches, dirt, and blood was on her face. The foreign man's face screamed bloody murder and yelled out a foreign name. Ahkali...He started to wiggle against his restraints. Then the vision changed, and Victor and Zero grabbed her again and led her out of sight as they closed the door. I exhaled as I let go of his mind again. This time, the man bawled uncontrollably. His shoulders went up and down as he cried his eyes out. He mumbled her name over and over again.

My eyes started to water, and my stomach turned upside down. _What the hell am I doing...?_

Stryker smiled at the man's unstable state and then nodded to Wade to speak to him again. Wade done what he was told and another conversation went on between them. Wade rose his eyebrows and looked at Stryker. "He said a thousand miles East to the Thar Desert...." Wade told Stryker.

Stryker nodded, satisfied, and turned heel and walked out of the room. "Kill him."

My eyes grew the size of softballs when he ordered the man's death. Wade pulled out one of his katanas with a smirk. The man screamed out, finally realizing what's gonna happen to him. Wade raised his arm up for the strike. My eyes squeezed shut and I covered my ears when I first saw the flicker of movement of Wade's armed hand. After a moment, I slowly opened my eyes and seen Wade kneeling down, wiping off the blood on his sword on the shirt of a _headless_ body that sat in the chair. The rest of the team was already out of the room. I guessed they walked out while I was hiding from the execution. I looked away from the horrific sight.

Wade chuckled. "I love blood...but I hate that it's so damn messy..." I glanced up to meet him standing in front of me. He smiled. "Don't look down...the guy's head is right beside your feet..."

I froze in terror, but I couldn't help it...my eyes slowly flowed down to the dark floor. When my eyes didn't land on it the first time, I started to scan all places around my feet...but nothing was there.

"Ha! Just kidding...his head landed somewhere in the corner over there." Wade joked, pointing to the corner that was farthest away from me. "I was looking out for ya...I striked in an angle where his head landed away from you..." He continued, putting his arm around me. I was still in awe of the entire thing...I was surprised I didn't throw up or feint yet...

"You know, you're cute when you're scared shitless..." He remarked at me with a smirk. I was finally able to move again, and I started with knocking Wade's arm off me.

"How could you do that?" I asked with some rage when I pointed to the body.

His face shown surprise as he glanced over at what I pointed to. "Do what?"

"Kill an innocent person!" I almost screamed. I was afraid he was gonna snap back but instead he barked out in laughter...

He stopped laughing. "Honey, when you're in this buisness for a while, you learn one thing..." He paused and came closer, seriousness in his eyes. "No one's innocent..."

* * *

We loaded up on the plane again, and instead of going to the Thar Desert for the rock, Stryker ordered Bolt to take us all back home. We were all surprised, really. I thought we were going to the Thar Desert right then and there...but when we asked why, Stryker said rest is important before a big mission. Wade was disappointed...

The trip home was very long...the incident of Wade killing the innocent man kept replaying in my head. Most of the team fell asleep. James shifted beside me and leaned over. "What's the matter, Kid?" He asked with concern.

I looked over at him. "Nothing..." I lied.

He pressed his lips together. "Not used to that kind of stuff, huh?" He knew what bothered me.

I sighed. "No..." Water started to fill up my eyes.

I felt an arm wrap around me and pull me into James chest. "It'll be fine..." A tear dripped down my cheek, as I buried my face into his chest. I didn't sob or cry...Tears were just falling down my face...Not tears of regret, but tears of joy. I haven't hugged anyone like this since I was 4...

* * *

I didn't know why I felt so bad about the foreign guy...I did kill that mutant that was close to killing Wade, and I barely felt a thing when I did that. Of course...the mutant _wasn't _innocent like the foreign guy Wade killed. I shook my head at the thought as I looked at the clock. 6:00 in the morning...I threw my blankets off me and got up from bed. I walked out into the hallway slowly, trying not to make too much noise...After all, these guys could hear a pin drop anywhere in the house...

As I came back up from reaching down in the refrigerator for some milk, Victor stood right beside me. I let out a gasp when I jumped, and the milk carton dropped from my hand and hit the floor. Victor smiled a devilish grin as he watched me in amusement.

"V-Victor..." I said when I finally got my breath back.

He towered over me and smirked. "Hello, Ellie." My body shivered when he said my name...It was freaky...He never talked to me...

"Um...What are you doing?" I asked. _Why the hell is he talking to me...?_

He smirked again and shook his head. "Nothing...just wanting to talk to you..." He replied, his fangs gleamed at me. I took in a breath and noticed it shaked.

"About what?" I questioned. He started to slowly pace around me. _I have a feeling this isn't gonna be good..._

He stopped to look and me, and smiled devilishly again. "About us..."

My eyes widened. _Did he just say..."Us"...? _"Um, Victor...you don't mean-"

"Yes, I do..." He interrupted me. He stepped closer, and I stepped back, hitting the kitchen counter with my back. He had me trapped...

I started to shake. "Victor...I-I don't like you like that..." My voice shook also.

Anger flashed through his face, but he smiled again. "Oh, yes you do...I saw you checking me out the other day during training...with Wade..."

Fear started to stab at me. "No...Victor-"

He grabbed me behind my head and forced his lips on mine. I screamed out against my lips as I tried to push him back, but it was no use...His grip was like a death grip. I felt his fangs press against my lips. When he didn't stop, I tried hitting him...My knee managed to meet his crotch. His lips pulled away and he bent over in pain. When he released, I attempted to run away, but his hand grabbed my wrist and his other hand landed on my face. It covered up my mouth, and my eyes. My scream was a mumble under his hand. Okay, so maybe the guys can't really hear a pin drop...His claws dug into my wrist and I knelt down with the pain.

I could feel his anger even though I couldn't see him. "You're gonna learn to respect me, Bitch..." He whispered and he pinned me to the kitchen floor. I struggled and screamed, but it was no use...His hand seemed to muffle everything I yelled out. His body was literally on top of me, and he traced his claw slowly up my neck. Liquid stating to drip down my shoulder as I cringed in pain. I couldn't control him....I realized right then and there, that I have to lay my eyes on him to control him...His hands covered my eyes...I knew I was doomed...

I screamed out with all my might when I felt my tanktop tear off me. I felt his hand softly touch my bra and tug at it. Tears started to flow down my face.

"Get the **fuck** off her, Victor..."

I heard it...I heard that voice that would save me. I recongnized it too...Wade.

The heavy load that sat on top of me, was suddenly lifted off and Victor's hand left my face, allowing me to see and talk again.

I looked at the scuffle and seen Wade. He was shirtless and his boxers, this time with female Hawiian dancers on them, was the only thing on his lower half. He was on top of Victor and threw several punches to Victor's face.

He wasn't stopping either...Blood starting showing on Victor's face, along with Wade's knuckles. I, once again, simply watched.

Wade finally stopped and opened the drawer next to him and pulled out a butcher's knife. I watched in horror as he forced it down in Victor's head. More blood smeared on the kitchen floor when Victor's head hit the floor and his body went limp.

Wade's breathing was fast when he looked down satisfied at his work, and then walked over to me. His arms wrapped under me as he picked me up. "You okay?" He simply asked.

Tears were still coming out of my eyes and I put my arms around Wade's neck as he held me bridal style. I gave him a nod and laid my head on his shoulder as he carried me to the medical lab.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! PLEASE review! Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Author's Note: Hey guys...school started...Yuck. And I don't have much time to write longer chapter, but I'm doing my best. Yes, this chapter is not long, but I'm gonna make em longer. Chapter 8! Not super exciting. Oh, thanks so much for the reviews! I absolutly love them! They make me update faster...well as fast as I can! Any-who! Hope you guys like this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! Enjoy!**

* * *

I watched Wade pace back and forth as I was getting stitches on my wrist from...Victor...The basterd.

My face felt tight with the dried up tears. A big jacket, which was Wade's, covered my top half up since I lost my tanktop.

Wade was still in his female Hawaiin dancers boxers. I didn't mind...every ounce of muscle on him shown.

I let out a quivering sigh. "Wade...sit."

Wade continued to pace but his glare turned at me. Anger was still on his face. I almost flinched.

"No. I'm fine." He replied softly as he paced again. I know he was still pissed...Hell, I was pissed but more than that I was terrorfied.

The doctor beside me set down his tools. "Alright...done." He confirmed and stood up. "You're neck should heal without stiches..." He said as he gave a ressuring smile at me and walked out.

Wade let the doctor pass and then continued pacing. I continued to watch him.

"Wade-"

Wade suddenly stopped pacing and pointed his finger at me as he approached. "You know the good thing about Victor's healing factor?" He paused and took in a breath. "You can keep killing him..." His breathing started to speed again. Then he let out a chuckle. "When I get done with him, that kitty is gonna survive more than 9 lives..."

I stared as he blew off his steam, but physically and emotionally...I was tired. I sighed again after I let out a yawn. "Wade...walk me to my room?"

He stopped in his pacing tracks and looked at me. The anger in his eyes ceased as he itched his shoulder. "Yeah."

* * *

The next day, Wade immidiatly talked to me about self-defense, and how I should improve on it. I knew he was afraid. Afraid that something like that would happen again. I only agreed with him so he won't make a big deal, and he was serious about it too. An hour later, he dragged me to the training room and started to teach me basic hand-to-hand combat skills. Some I already knew from the training Stryker gave me when I first arrived. But some of Wade's moves were new and seem more effective than the skills I learned earlier.

I gotta admit...this brought me closer to Wade, but the same reasons stopped me from getting too close...

James walked in and watched us for a moment. "Wilson finally making a friend?"

Wade stopped and turned at him. He grabbed his chest as if it hurt. "What?" He frowned. "James...you're not my friend? I really thought we had something special!" Wade acted as if he was about to cry.

James shook his head, unamused. "Get ready...Stryker is sending us back to India for that rock. Meet in the Rec room in ten." He informed and walked out.

I watched James walk out but then my head turned to Wade as he suddenly rose his hands in the air. "Woo! Let's go chop off some heads! And an ear...and a kneecap..." Wade smiled as he daydreamed. I punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow! What the heck, woman?" He complained as he rubbed his shoulder.

I smirked at him. "Was that punch good? I mean you _did_ say my punching needed improvement..."

He frowned and squinted his eyes at me. "I meant your _left_ swing...You used you're right..." He complained again as he continued rubbing his shoulder.

I shrugged. "Well is my right good then?"

"Cheek?" He looked down behind me and stared at my tush. "Oh yeah..._right_ is perfect..."

I pushed him from his gaze and socked him in the shoulder again. "Ow! Damn it woman! I'm gonna tell Stryker on you..."

I smirked at him again. "Serves you right. And Stryker wouldn't do a damn thing about it. You deserved that, and everyone would agree with me..."

He squinted at me again, but a smirk grew on the side of his face. "I love it when you're bitchy."

I thought about his comment as he continued to smirk at me. I simply turned heel and walked off to get ready for the mission...

* * *

**Wade's POV**

Rage kept coursing through my body after I beat the living shit out of Victor...Fucking asshole. I wasn't getting much sleep around 6, and as I was heading to the toilet for a number two, I hear Victor's voice and what seemed like a muffled scream. So I went to the kitchen with only my female Hawaiin dancers boxers. and what I find is the fucking shithead on top of...Ellie who was half naked. He had his nasty, non-manicured hand covering her face. Victor was tugging at her fucking bra. Sure, I would of been happy to see that any other time besides that moment. Victor being on top of her...that sent me off the cliff...

I launched at the asshole and landed on top of him. My fists went a hundred miles a minute on the fucker's face. Then after blood was starting to be smeared, I remembered a butcher knife that was located in a drawer next to me, and striked it at Victor's head. His skull sliced in two, along with his brain. I quickly went to Ellie, who had a long scratch on her neck, and her wrists was bleeding like crazy. She was a mess, but not a bloody mess like Victor. She was crying...like I never seen her before. I don't get why she didn't get in control of the Victor and make him play with yarn or something...

I picked her up and rushed her the medical lab, but anger was still pulsing through me.

* * *

James walked in the training room as I was teaching Ellie some hand-to-hand, or "kick fucking ass" techniques. I wanted her to know them in case...fat, ugly, and fangy comes for a second round.

"Wilson finally making friends?" James teased as Ellie done a roundhouse kick to me, which I blocked. _No room, Jimmy...you're only friend is Vicky. Never knew a cat and dog would get along so well..._

I turned at him and covered my hand to my chest. "What?" I frowned. "James...you're no my friend? I thought we had something special!" I acted as if I was about to cry. _Anything to piss off Jimmy, is a job well done..._

He shook his head at me. "Get ready...Stryker is sending us back to India for that rock. Meet in the Rec room in ten." He informed us and walked out.

_Oh yeah!_ Ellie watched James leave but then turned to me when I threw my hands in the air. "Woo! Let's go chop off some heads! And an ear...and a kneecap..." _Kneecap would be funny..._

A fist hit my shoulder..._hard. _"Ow! What the heck, woman?" I figured out it was Ellie and I faced her as I rubbed my shoulder..._I was only rubbing it to make her think she's improving...really..._

She smirked at me. "Was that punch good? I mean you _did _say my punching needed improvement..." _Left! Left! I said left!_

I frowned and tried giving her the stink eye. "I meant you're left swing...You used your right..." I complained as I continued rubbing the shoulder. _Again...just making her feel special...Would I lie to you...?_

She shrugged. "Well is my right good then?"

_Heh heh... _My eyes roamed down. "Cheek?" I poked my head around her to glance at her beautiful ass. _She was wearing some sweat pants...but nothing could hide that from Wade Wilson's eyes...._"Oh yeah, _right_ is perfect..." I smirked.

Another fist hit me in the _same _shoulder. "Ow! Damn it, woman...I'm gonna tell Stryker on you..." I complained again...as I rubbed the shoulder. _Yeah, okay it hurt this time..._

She smirked at me. "Serves you right. And Stryker wouldn't do a damn thing about it. You deserved that, and everyone would agree with me..."

_Oooh...she's got a point...A painfully true point... _I squinted at her but smirked also. "I love it when you're bitchy." _Ha..._

She stood there for a moment and then she turned around and walked out..._Well...Wait! Damn it...I was getting ready to do Plan C..._My stomach growled. _Hmm...I feel in the mood for a chimichanga...no...maybe some...naw, chimichanga..._I quickly pulled out my wallet from my pants. _I think..._When I opened it, I thought I saw a spider crawl out of it. Notta...._Damn...Oh! Lightbulb!_ I reached in my pants again for Ellie's hairpin I "borrowed" earlier on. _Hope Jimmy's not in his room right now..._

* * *

**Heh! Hoped you guys liked it! PLEASE REVIEW!! Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Chapter 9! More intresting than last chapter...I hope. Lots of Wade in it haha. I tried my best to come up with funny situations with him involved...Thanks for the previous reviews also! Anyways...PLEASE REVIEW, cause reviews help updates and Enjoy :)**

* * *

My heart started to beat faster as Victor was less than 5 feet away from me...Wade jumped off to kill off the guards and the rest of the team waited back here. The room felt like it was gonna spin as fear and horrific memories passed through me. I wanted to just crawl into Victor's mind and erase who he is and make him think he is some sort of McDonalds employee or something...But Stryker would get made about it. Fear started to turn to anger as I stared at the back of his head. His head slightly turned to the left a bit, as if to turn to look at me, but instead it moved back after half and inch. I clenched my teeth, but someone's voice...Wade's, boomed as it begun to sing. We all walked to the doorway and watched him fight.

_"Ooooh...There ain't no blood-"_ Wade paused with his singing as he spun and slashed a guy's throat. _"On me..."_ He stopped again to flip over 3 guys, then slicing each one. "_There ain't no blood on me..."_ He twirled his swords over each other and stabbed 2 guys through the chest. _"There might be blood-"_ Again, he paused as his sword swiped through a guy's arm. The guy screamed bloody murder as his arm fell to the floor. _"On some of you mugs..."_ Wade spun with his sword out and I watched the armless guy's throat open while blood poured out. Silence. Wade smiled up all of us. _"But there ain't no blood on me..."_

"Good job, Wilson." Stryker said as he walked foward.

"You should try out for _American Idol_..." John, who was beside me, commented at Wade. Wade's eyes lit up as he put his swords away.

"I know! I really think I could make it...I think I should sing, "Like A Virgin"...No! How bout "Billy Jean?!" Wade almost yelled as he done a Micheal kick and done a horrible moonwalk...

_"Billy Jean...not my lover. She's just a girl that I met at the bar....But the kid is not my son..."_

John stepped foward as Wade done a crotch grab. _"WOO!" _I almost busted out laughing.

John shook his head, and stopped in front of Wade. "Wade, I meant you to try out so I can laugh at you...I always watch _American Idol_ to laugh at the horrible people who think they're good..."

Wade's face dropped as well as his shoulders. He frowned. "Geez, John...Are you Simon's twin brother?"

Fred snorted. "They don't even look alike..."

Wade shook his head and put his hands on his hips. "I know...Their noses look so different..."

John shook his head at Wade again and passed him to follow Stryker. The rest of the team followed and passed Wade. Wade still continued to seem crushed and I walked up to him.

"I think you make a good Micheal..." I smirked. Little bit lying involved in that...But I wanted to cheer him up.

He looked at me and his face brightened. "Eh." He stuck his chin in the air as he scratched it with a smile. "I try..." He obviously was proud.

I almost rolled my eyes. "You're moonwalk needs work though...It's a bit sloppy..."

His face sneered.

"Ellie, Wilson, come on..." Stryker's voice called from the next room.

We done as told and walked into a circular room. In the middle stood the team, and the middle of them was the rock. The rock seemed like the fake we stole last time...It was a bit bigger though, and it's color seemed more grayish.

Stryker picked it up slowly. His face seemed mischevious, but it certainly showed his happiness as he grasped it in his hands. He smiled brightly. "This gentlemen...and lady, is going to change the world, even benefit it..." His eyes shined as they stared at the rock, examing every aspect of it.

I noticed Wade shifted beside me. "Like stop world hunger...?" Everyone turned to him to give him a look. He shrugged at all of them.

Stryker smile dropped a bit...but it was still there. "No, Wade...This rock holds a new type of metal...A metal that's industructable when it's in solid form...It's called...Adamantium." His eyes still glued to the rock.

"Ada-whatta now?"

Stryker's nostrils flared a bit. "Ada-man-tium." He said slowly, putting the rock carefully in the bag that Victor held open.

"Adamantium..." Wade repeated. "Industructable while solid...?" He nodded his head. "We can build lots of industructable stuff....Like-"

"Industructable vehicles, guns, swords, and tanks! It's large step in surplus and science!" Stryker smiled brightly as he almost yelled with his happiness. It was freaky actually. I looked back at Wade as he looked cluelessly at Stryker.

Wade shrugged. "I was thinking a new litter box for Vicky, but those sound good too..."

Victor growled at Wade giving him another glare, and I flinched. Memories stung my head and a tear almost dropped out of my eye, but I didn't let it. No more weak Ellie...Wade stared back at him, returning the glare. Usually...he would only give a smile at Victor and ask for a high five...Only to be left hanging, but this time he didn't. He was still probably pissed about...

Stryker smile wiped away as he walked started his way to the door. "Bradley, get the plane." He ordered. Chris closed his eyes as he rose his index finger to his temple. The rest of us followed Stryker to the plane.

* * *

The whole team sat in the living room again, just relaxing again. Usually, most of us would lay in our rooms, but today was different...I got up from the love seat and walked by Wade who sat on the couch.

"Booop!" Wade hand barely tapped my ass. I turned around sharply and tried to hit him, but he dodged it.

"Fuckin stop it, Wade..." I warned for the seventeeth time...He's been slapping my butt for the past hour now...

His smile tensed down. "Fine..." He relaxed his legs on the coffee table as he leaned back on the couch. I stared at him for a moment to see if he was lying.

I turned around and walked by him again to go back in the kitchen, when a similar hand smacked my ass again. "Booop!"

I spun around so fast, I almost fell and this time, I successfully hit Wade in the shoulder as hard as I could. "Ow!"

He rubbed his shoulder. "Then stop it! If not...I'll make you..." I warned again while my index finger almost touched his eyeball.

He smiled up at me again. "Bring it...Just don't make me think I'm a eight year old princess who's obsessed with _Dora the Explorer_ or _My Little Pony..."_

I smirked slowly at his challenge. "Really, Wade...? I could make you think anything I want..."

Wade pressed his lips together in thought and shrugged. "I don't think you'll do it..."

I cocked my head at his comment, confused slightly..."What?"

"I. Don't. Think. You'll. Do. IT..." He repeated slowly.

I noticed James sitting on the opposite couch shook his head with a slight smile. His gaze was on his lap. "You'll regret that, Bub..." He looked to Wade. I bet he had the smile at the fact that Wade was getting ready to look like an ass in front of the whole team...Well a _bigger_ ass...

"Bub?" Wade glanced over at James. "That's a new one..." James just returned a stare.

Wade looked back over at me. "So, you're gonna do it or wait till John gets a new cowboy look?" His glance quickly went to John who sat beside James. "Sorry, John...Have to get you back from that _American Idol_ insult..." He shrugged innocently and returned back to me. "Well?! We're not getting any younger here..." He said impatiently. His eagarness surprised me.

_Is he really doing this...? Why is he challenging me about this...?_ I shrugged mentally and looked down at Wade while my pupils dialated.

Seriously, so many stories went through my head, but I decided on one that came at the last moment. Simply, Wade was a superhero with powers like Super Man. Of course, he doesn't really have them...I made up a vision where a ladie's scream echoed into his ear, and then I let the story take its own path...

Wade quickly stood up and the whole team watched him. I was already smiling at him.

"Hark! Do I hear a Damsel in Distress?! No need to fear, Miss! Wade Wilson is on the move!!" He yelled in a deep voice. He then suddenly dove into the air with his arms outstrenched in front of him. "Ahh!" He screamed as he fell to the floor. He quickly got back up and looked around. He held his hands in front of him and examined them, then ran them over his body. "E Gad! What..._Evil _is this?!" He questioned with panic.

The whole team busted up laughing...Even Vic-tor was smiling.

Wade's head shot around at all of us. "Move along, Citizens! Nothing to observe here!" He called out with his deep voice again. His head fantically searched around.

We all continued to laugh our asses off. Zero shifted in his seat, and I noticed Wade's eyes stared at him. I finally seen the gun in the holster on Zero's hip. Wade's eyes widened. "Gun!" Wade pointed to Zero. We all stopped laughing for a moment. "Criminal...Prepare for a beating full of _justice_!" Wade jumped over the table at him, but Zero stood up quicker and blocked Wade's punch. Zero locked him in a chokehold so quick, I forgot to wipe the vision and stop the fight. Wade coughed.

"_Ekkh_...Should have gotten a sidekick..." He choked out. _Even when he's a damn superhero...Wade seems to joke._

I stepped closer to them. "Okay, Zero let him go..." I ordered. Zero done as told and I wiped the story with a blink. Wade looked around and rubbed his neck. His eyes stopped on me and they squinted.

"What...did you..make me do?" He said slowly. Our laughing started back up again and Wade continued to frown.

I shrugged at Wade. "Hey, you asked for it..."

He continued to squint at me with a glare. He knows I'm right...I smiled again as I replayed it in my head and started to walk to my room.

"Nap, bye guys." I announced. My cheeks started to hurt from smiling so much.

"It's a bit chilly...You don't want anything to keep you warm?" Wade's voice...of course.

I rolled my eyes. "No, I'll use what most people use...A blanket." I replied, shutting my door.

* * *

My cough woke me up from my sleep. My throat hurt when I swallowed. _Eh...sore throat..._ I rubbed my throat slowly. My body turned to look at the clock. "7:02" The window in my room was dark, so it must be a night..._How long was I asleep...? _I shrugged off the thought and went to the kitchen for a drink to relieve the sore throat.

"So a vampire walks into a bar, okay? And orders for a glass of water...The bartender asks, "You're a vampire...don't they drink blood?" And the vampire reaches into his pocket and pulls out a used tampon and says, "I'm making tea..." Wade's voice told the joke as I walked into the kitchen. His laugh happened afterward...

I curled my lip. "That's disgusting..." I commented when I walked in. Wade, John, and Fred was sitting at the kitchen table, playing poker. Fred was chuckling...I'm guessing from the joke Wade just told.

Wade's head shot up at me when I commented on his joke. A smile spread across his face. "Ellie!" He ran up to me and gave me a bear hug. I flinched as he came at me, and groaned as he hugged me. "Wade...We need to talk..." I said.

* * *

**Wade's POV**

_Geez, John is always a party-pooper...I thought it was a pretty damn good joke...Fred laughed at it!_

"That's disgusting..." A _female_ voice came from the hallway. I looked up and noticed Ellie came in the kitchen. She had some black short-shorts on, along with a crimson red tanktop. Her hair was tied in a ponytail and she was rubbing her throat.

"Ellie!" I ran over to her and gave her a bear hug.

She groaned and pulled away. "Wade...We need to talk..." She said giving me a serious look.

I frowned. _What the hell about...?_She pulled me away back to her room and closed the door slowly..._Damn, I wish she pulled me in here for another reason...Without talking...or clothes..._

She walked up to me and motioned me to sit on the bed with her as she plopped down on it. _Gosh, she's really tempting me!_

I decieded to do what she asked for and sat slowly next to her. We held each other's gazes for a moment, but then she finally spoke. "Wade...I feel as if you want more than a friendship..." _No dur...Great observation, Sherlock!_

I kept the comment to myself and nodded slowly.

"But...I don't want to...I want to be just friends...teammates."

My eyes widened at what she said. It just blurted out..."What?! What about Plan C??" I immidiatly regretted I even opened my mouth..._Which doesn't come by a lot..._

Her eyebrows scunched at me. "What?"

_Damn it, Wade!_I cleared my throat. "Ahm...I mean Vitamen C...I haven't had my daily dose lately..." I attempted to correct when the cat flew out of the bag..._WHAT THE HELL?! VITAMEN C?! Damn it to hell! That's gotta be the lamest thing to say in the history of history..._

Her head flinched back and her eyebrows furrowed. "Oookay..." She murmured. _Fuck, Wade. Nice job...Make an idiot of yourself..._

"Teammates, huh?" I asked, and she unsurrangly nodded. I shook my head. "Sorry, I don't agree with it..."

Her eyes widened. "What do you mean you don't _agree_ with it...?"

I shrugged. "I don't agree with teammates...I want to be..." I paused as a brillant idea bloomed inside my head. _Plan C...in action!_

I slowly reached over and my hand landed on her arm. I slowly began to stroke it with my thumb. "I want to..." _When a man can't spit it out, the woman feels sorry and totally thinks it the cutest thing in the world...It's like stealing candy from a baby..._

She reached over and her hand rubbed the side of my face. _Wade Wilson...You're a fuckin' genius..._I slowly leaned in to make our lips touch. She done the same..._Hell yes! I LOVE Plan C!_

Her breath seemed like a drug when it hit my lips. The door opened suddenly and she pulled away so fast and looked at the door. I turned to see Chris stick his head in. _I REALLY hate you right now, Chris..._

His eyes glanced between both of us, but he finally spit it out..."Ellie, Stryker wants to talk to you..." He informed her and walked back out.

She gave a fake smile to me. It was pretty awkward at that moment...She got up and walked hurridly to the bathroom and shut the door. Then water begun to run.

I wanted to scream my freakin' head off at that moment..._So freakin' close...I could almost taste her lips....Damn it! _I threw my hands in the air. _Does this mean I move on to Plan D?!_ I cupped my face inside my hands as I leaned my elbows on my knees. _No...I give up. I don't need to keep chasing the bitch...I can get plenty of them..._

I stood up slowly with a sigh and opened the door to exit.

_Fine...Plan D._

* * *

**Heh! Hoped you guys liked it! PLEASE REVIEW! MORE REVIEWS MAKE FASTER UPDATES! Thanks for reading! =)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry been busy...Second week of school and already tons of homework...yuck! Anyways, Chapter 10! Thanks for all the reviews! I love love love them! They inspire me to write my chapter more awesome-er and faster! Sort of some discoveries in here. They will bloom more into the next chapters...Hope you guys like it! PLEASE REVIEW! =)**

* * *

"Ah! Ellie, come in." Stryker welcomed me inside after I knocked on his office door. My eyes slowly scanned the room and sat awkwardly in the chair in front of his desk. His smile seemed fake as he watched me sit down. My hand tucked my bangs behind my ears.

"Um...You wanted to see me, Sir?" I asked softly. I really have no idea what he wanted to talk to me about. Really it actually felt scary...Is it about what Victor done? Or me and Wade? No...I mean how Wade is- Well you know...We're not together...

He took a breath in and clasped his hands together. "Yes, Ellie." Stryker took another deep breath and glanced down to his desk. Folders lay beneath his arms, but I couldn't read them from where I was. I knew those folders had something to do with me though. "After some research and investigaton, I figured out that...You're dad isn't dead."

I froze. My breathing froze, my body, my eyelids, everything...To tell the truth, the room started to spin and immidiatly my stomach felt as if it was a bottle rocket. It's been...what? Nineteen years since that night. I don't know how long it was until I finally found my voice. Stryker just sat there and watched me take it all in.

"Wha-Wh-" I paused to swallow the bile. "What do you mean my da-dad isn't _dead_...?" It seemed an eternity to spit that out.

"Well, from the file. Jack Maza died April 14th 1981." He paused again as he flipped open another folder. 'Jack Maza' is, I mean was my dad's name...I don't know what the hell Stryker's talking about.

"Ellie, Jack wasn't you're real father...You're biological father is still alive, but we can't find much information on him at all. We are doing our best..." Stryker continued.

I barely couldn't breath at that moment. I simply done the best I could taking slow breaths, but then I noticed when I blinked, a tear came. I quickly wiped it away with a swipe of my hand and met Stryker's gaze. His eyes seemed...blank and dark. I could tell he tried sympethetic, but it seemed to run from him like a bat out of hell.

I let out a quivering sigh. "Okay...Thank you." I mumbled and stood up. All I wanted to do then was sleep. Take the longest nap ever...A pain started to pang inside my head again as I closed the door and walked hurridly back to the team's quarters.

* * *

The door opened fast as I pushed it, and my body seemed off balance. Heck, everything was off balanced at that point. It seemed like I left the world. When I closed the door, I noticed Zero, Chris, Fred, and Wade sat in the living room. All their heads shot up at me as I stopped momentarily to regain myself. The headache seemed to get worse.

"S'cuse me boys. Need to get to my _woman_..." Wade's voice seemed a galaxy away. I held my head between my hands and opened my eyes to see Wade standing in front of me. His hands placed over mine which were on my head. He tilted my head up so I could really look at him. As he did, I seen the concern on his face. _"What's wrong with her...?"_My eyes widened when I heard his voice, but I his lips didn't move at all...

"What?" I asked out, continuing to hold my head, and Wade did too.

His eyesbrows furrowed. "What?"

The headache panged again. "You said, "What's wrong with her...?"

His hands slid off mine and landed on my shoulders. "Uh, I didn't say that aloud..." He paused and his head tilted as his eyes looked up. "Or did I...?"

I almost groaned again when the headache continued to beat my head. "I didn't see your lips move..." I mentioned. _I can read minds now...great. Stryker is gonna be all over me, jumping with excitement..._

"Then I didn't say it aloud...Unless I'm a damn good ventriloquist..."

I let out a small giggle at his remark, and a smile spread on his face as I did.

"Are you okay?" He asked, forcing my head to tilt up again. His brown eyes sparkled brightly. His lips formed soft and smooth...

I yanked my head back down. "Yea, just needs some pain medicine, and a nap..." I muttered and walked off to my room, leaving Wade behind.

* * *

The next day, I felt better. After 11 hours of laying in the pitch black, I thought about who my real father might be...My mom always did talk about a guy. His name was Steven Wellings, but she didn't talk much about him. Everytime she did though, she'd end up crying herself to sleep. I seen a picture of him once. He was a bit handsome...He had dark hair with think eyebrows, and he was an army brat it seemed like...But I'm guessing he never did make it. My mom always had a folded up American Flag up in the attic. Steven Wellings never did make it in the war. He was killed in action...Could he possibly be my father? My _real_ father...?

I slowly made my way with grogginess to the living room where the team sat. Fred, Chris, John, and James. I think Zero and Victor went on a mission somewhere...I didn't miss them either.

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and plopped down on the couch beside James. He smirked at me. "How ya doing, Kid?" His gruff voice echoed in my ear.

I smiled back. "Okay..." My stomach started to grumble when I noticed they were eating. All of them had a paper plate in their hands and what sat on top was pretty much my favorite. Large, fried onion rings, which is my favorite, along with their own sandwhiches.

A pile of ketchup was beside Wade's onion rings. I watched him eat them, and he sure ate them weird...He would completely _smother_ the onion rings in ketchup and then shove the whole thing in his mouth. It was quite disgusting, but a little cute in a way...

"You want some? Their on the counter...Chris brung 'em in earlier." James said to me, taking a bit of his ham sandwhich. My mouth started to water as I almost darted to the kitchen.

"Ellie." I deep southern voice called out. I looked back in the living room and seen Fred stood up. "Make sure ya leave some more. I'm still hungry..." He held out his out-to-eat drink toward me to point to the food and half way returned it to his face to take a drink, but a ketchup-smothered-onion ring swung around the straw on its circle. Then it landed Fred's drink and Fred's head looked down in it with disappointment, but flew up when Wade stood up fast.

"Whoa! I made the thingy around the thingy!" He pointed at Fred's cup and almost bounced up and down like a kid. "Wha-What do I win?!" He almost screamed.

I gazed back at Fred and noticed his face was red hot with anger. "You..." Fred mumbled softly with heat.

Wade spoke again. "I win me? That makes no sense at all..." He shook his head at Fred.

Fred's face lit in anger as he threw the cup at Wade but Wade dodged it, and soda hit the wall along with a soggy, ketchup-smothered-onion ring.

Then the floor seemed to shake when Fred stormed after Wade as Wade ran away from him by circling the furniture. When Fred finally grabbed him with Wade's shirt, a loud yell made all of us jump.

"MEN!" Stryker stood in the doorway, his nostrils flared.

I looked back to Fred and Wade. Fred still had the anger on his face, but he let go of Wade's shirt with a small shove. Wade's face played it completely innocent, and as Fred let go and shoved him, Wade regained his balance and extended his arm to Fred, pointing his index finger at him. "He did it..."

I almost smiled at them getting in trouble. Fred slapped down Wade's arm and immidatly, Wade's finger raised back up and continued to point at Fred, but farther away.

Stryker clentched his jaw, but his gaze averted to me and he smiled. "Ellie, I got you a refill on your medicine..." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a full pill bottle. I furrowed my eyebrows and grabbed it slowly.

"Um, thanks, Sir." I mumbled. Stryker never brings my meds to me...I always went to the medical lab and went there myself...

He smiled again. "Anytime...Oh, and don't have to call me "Sir" anymore. "Stryker" will do." He nodded to me and his gaze when back to Wade and Fred. They were still standing in the same spots. Wade jumped when Stryker looked back and pointed his finger once more at Fred. I smiled and shook my head at him.

Stryker's smile wiped away and pointed to the spilled soda on the wall, and Wade's onion ring also. "Clean this up..." He ordered and walked out.

Wade sighed when Stryker walked out. I looked back at him and he seemed to wipe off sweat off his forehead, even if there wasn't any. "Whew...thought I was gonna get grounded..." He remarked. He looked back up at me.

Everyone just stared at him with ugly looks, and they all left for their rooms. Fred was the last one to follow.

"Hey, Big Guy!" Wade whistled at Fred.

Fred turned around slowly to him, and Wade pointed down at the mess. "Gotta clean this up..."

Fred licked lips and grabbed a towel underneath the sink. He threw it at Wade, and Wade caught it with his eyes wide.

"Clean it yourself..." He spat and walked off.

Wade's face pouted. "Fine! I'll be Cinderalla while everyone goes to the ball!" He kneeled down the floor loudly and grabbed the onion ring.

I watched in disgust as he examined it and then took a bite. He chewed it slow and his head tilted side to side, I'm guessing, debating if it was good or not. "Eh, not bad." He took another bite.

I curled my lip and walked into the living room with my onion rings, of course...and plopped down in the loveseat to watch Wade clean up.

He heard me and looked up. A smile spread across his lips. "Ahhh, you must be my Fairy Godmother!" He paused and smiled brightly. I simply stared at him with boredom and ate my onion rings. "That means I get _three_ wishes!" He winked at me.

I swallowed my bite and shook my head. "No, three wishes is _genies_...The Fairy Godmother just sent Cinderalla to the ball with style." I proved him wrong.

His smile disappeared and squinted at me. "But the Fairy Godmother did make Cinderalla _happy_, correct?"

He cocked my head at what he was trying to lead to. "Yes...."

He smiled again with a strong nod. "Then you have to make me happy..."

His face brightening up with amusement. I rolled my eyes. "Fine..."

His eyes widened and he only smiled more. "You'll grant my wish?!"

I smirked. "Sure..."

I stood up and walked over to him. He smiled up at me and puckered his lips out. Then he closed his eyes.

I stiffled a chuckle and dipped an onion ring in ketchup. I put it on his lips, smearing ketchup on them. His eyes shot open and he licked the ketchup off his lips. "What the-?"

I smiled down at him. "There you go..."

"Wait, I didn't wish for that..." He stood up to my level...well sorta. Considering he's taller than me.

I shrugged. "Sorry, I don't have refunds on my wishes."

"This is unfair..." He pouted with a frown.

I shrugged again and smiled. "Well you like ketchup and it makes you _happy_, correct?"

He squinted at me. "Yeah! But-"

I interrupted him. "But nothing. Ping, poof, you got your happiness." I smiled at him and walked off. "Have a nice day!"

"Ellie! That was _sooo_ unfair! Ellie- Ellie, come back here!" He called out to me. I threw the plate in the sink and skipped to my room.

* * *

**Wade's POV**

_Yeah, you fuckin guessed it...Plan D trashed._

_Damn Cinderalla wish wouldn't work...Stupid Fairy Godmother..._

_What comes after Plan D...?_

_Oh yeah, yeah. PLAN G!_

_No, wait...Fuck, that's wrong._

_E? Yeah, it's E._

_PLAN E!_

_I have it this time for sure..._

* * *

**Heh! Hoped you guys liked it! PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks! =)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Author's Note: SO sorry guys! I been BUSY ALOT! School, family, friends...It's some work...Anyways Chapter 11! I promise I'll make up the horrible up-to-date posts I've been doing! This chapter is one of my favorites!! You'll see why!! Anyways! Hope you guys like it! Please REVIEW!**

* * *

"Can you get me another hot dog, El?" Frank asked me when I stood up to go to the kitchen. "El" is a new nickname that Wade started which he has the whole team calling me now...I mean, it's cool. No complaining here...

"Yeah, sure." I replied opening the fridge to grab a drink. When I closed it, a red shirt popped out. I almost jerked back, but I'm sorta used to all the guys scaring me.

"Hi, Wade." I greeted him without looking at him. I'm getting good at that...A muscular arm wrapped around my shoulders and his chest touched my arm. _Oh, geez.._

I looked up to him, practically rolling my eyes_._ A smirk spread on the corner of his lips. "Ya know, if I could rearrage the alphabet. I would put U and I together..."

Dr. Pepper almost exploded from my mouth at the lame pick-up line. I coughed and chuckled at it.

I noticed his smirk went into a full smile. "Good one, huh?"

I shook my head amused. "Well, If I could rearrange it, I would put F and U together..."

His smile wiped away. "Damn, girl. You're good at comebacks..." Which I was. Everytime Wade would say things like that, I would say something better everytime. It started to become my entertainement each day...

I gave him a smile and shugged his arm off. "I try..." I smirked at him and walked back to the living room. With Fred's hot dog, of course...

* * *

During the night, I didn't know if I was even sleeping...I felt like I was in a dream-state...but I could still see the ceiling. That night was the first night that I started to feel...wrong. The bed was wrong, the place was wrong, the darkness was wrong, everything. Everything...wrong. I felt as if I was in a stranger's house. Completely lost...

I felt like I had to get away from here...something in my gut told me, literally...I got sick over the feeling and spent the rest of the night kneeling by the toilet.

Stryker informed me on the news about my "real" father...Still no luck. I'm sorta happy about it in a way. I mean, he wasn't in my life so far...so why join now? I guess I'm sorta being negative about everything, but it's what I feel.

* * *

"Hey, El." James greeted me with a smile as I walked into the living room the next morning. Along with him, Wade, Fred, and Zero sat on the couch. Wade's head bounced up as he stood up and turned at me. His face brightened. _"Damn, she's looking fine everyday..." _His voice popped in my head. I frowned that it happend. It's been happening once and a while. When people's voices pops in my head. Reading minds on accident isn't pleasent...

I ignored it and made my way to the fridge to grab a water.

"Honeybun, me and you have a date tonight." Wade's voice called out from the living room.

I grunted and peeked over the fridge door where I could see him. "Oh really? I was thinking you and Zero had one..."

Wade's head shifted to look at Zero, who ignored my comment along with Wade and continued to watch the TV. Wade's head turned back to me.

"He dumped me for Fred..." Wade gave me sympathetic eyes and starting to stick out his bottem lip.

I cocked my eyebrow in reply. "Then you're dateless."

I had no intention of messing with anything today. I still had the same feeling of last night, and really...I just wanted to be left alone.

Wade's face went blank for a moment and I simply turned away and walked back to my room.

* * *

**Wade's POV**

_Really?! For real? Ellie, once again, totally took my Plan E? Yeah E...and smashed it into the ground! I mean, why doesn't this chick want....THIS?_

_But something...something was up with her. She seemed to hide it well, but my common sense was tingling...Something was definantly up...Plan F would have to wait till later.._

I groaned when one of Stryker's main men came to the dorm to tell us there was gonna be a team meeting. _They're SOOO boring..._

All we do is talk and spin around in those spinny chairs...Well I do.

We all met in the meeting room, and Ellie walked in with James. _Guess you'd say I was jealous...I said it! James gets her just like that with his sideburns and his gruffy Orange County look or something...when me...I'm being the biggest pimp ever, and she's acting like I'm a red headed step child or whatever! I mean...HOW RUDE._

"Men, tomorrow at oh seven hundered, we are leaving for a mission in Argentina." Stryker explained to us.

I smiled mentally. _Spanish chicks...They might be spicy, but they sure come to me like a fat kid with cake._

My eyes roamed to a head turned at me...which was, Ellie's. I almost jumped at her glare. _That, my friends, was not a glare like a fat kid with cake...More like a fat kid at a salad..._

James said something about her hearing some thoughts time to time...That wasn't a good time to hear that...I simply just gave her a smirk. She rolled her eyes and looked back to Stryker.

"Mission will be briefed to you on the plane...In the meantime, pack up and get ready." Stryker continued. "Dismissed."

* * *

**Ellie's POV**

I rolled my eyes when Wade tried to give me a smirk. I heard excactly what he said...well thought. That's why I'm not gonna fall for his little player tricks...

Stryker told us about our briefing tomorrow and then dismissed us. I shot up from my seat and was the first to leave, and I went straight to my room...Where I belong.

* * *

It might had been around nine at night when a knock came to my door. When I opened it, there stood Wade. He didn't seem like he was always...Something was serious about him.

"Yes?" I spoke as his brown eyes sparkled at me.

"We need to talk."

I cocked an eyebrow and leaned against my door frame. "What? No pick up line?"

Wade's adam's apple went up and then back down. "I'm serious..."

I almost flinched at his one true moment of seriousness. I really never thought I would see it...

"Um..sure." I finally replied, closing my door and walking out with him outside.

We walked to lake near the base. The stars up in the black sky reflected on the water's surface. Along with the clouds and the crescent moon. Really, I couldn't stop staring at it, when I seen it.

I looked away when I felt a warm hand come on to my shoulder, and Wade stood close to me staring at the ground.

Something was wrong with him...His face was paler than usual but not by that much...

I put my hand up and laid it on his chin to pull his head where we could make eye contact. "What's wrong...?" I asked.

He looked back down for a moment, but then came to meet my gaze again. "Do even like me?"

I flinched a bit at his question. "Of course I do..."

"Then why does it seem you avoid me?"

I froze. I knew why I avoided him...to keep away from his pure radiation of attraction...To not get sucked in into his player tricks, and me not to fall for it so easily...

"Wade...why are you asking this?" I avoided to answer his question.

He pulled away from my hand and took a step back. "Because, Ellie! I wanna fuckin' know." His voice grew.

"I don't know, Wade!" My voice grew along with his. "You try to pull me into you with your player tricks, but I'm not gonna fucking fall for it!"

He clentched his jaw and came closer. "Player tricks? So you're saying I'm a player?"

"Yes, Wade!" I replied. "Like what you said, I mean thought, back in the meeting room! The times you told about the nights with other girls! That's a player, Wade!"

"I'm not fucking playing you, Ellie!" His breath begun to grow heavy. "Trust me, if I was playing you, I would fucking quit by now..."

I shook my head. "Then why haven't you quit then?" My voice was a little calmer.

His jaw continued to clentched and his brown eyes burned at me. It seemed an eternity since he answered me. "Because..."

"Because why?"

"BECAUSE I WANNA BE WITH YOU!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

Tears already begun to steam down my face...My voice seemed to zap away. I was speachless...

He stared at me and licked his lips. He walked forward to me and put his hands on my shoulders. "Ellie....I wanna be with you...I always had."

Still no voice...All this time...He actually wanted me?

"El..." He spoke my name again.

I met his brown eyed gaze again, and my voice slowly came back.

"Kiss me." I replied, and he did.

* * *

Back at the dorm, I invited Wade back into my room. We talked what seemed like forever...He even told me about his silly "plans" to get me kiss him. I laughed my ass off. Not cause of his silly cracks, but because I was so damn happy. I was happy that Wade and me were finally together...

"So "Plan F" was a success?" I laughed at him as he smiled at me. He laid down on his side on my bed and propped his arm up to hold his head.

"Yup...You know what the F means...?" He wiggled his eyebrows at me.

I gawked and smacked him in the shoulder. "Wade!"

"Ow!" He rubbed his shoulder. "I meant _FUN!_"

I smiled all night that night, but I still felt the feeling that I felt wrong...

Wade finally kissed me goodnight and headed for his bed, but I didn't feel tired at all. I giggled to myself thinking back at the whole night.

* * *

**EEEEEEKK! Haha! Yup, they finally together! And no, it's not near the end! Thanks for previous reviews! AND PLEASE REVIEW ON THIS CHAPTER!! Thanks! =)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm really enjoying writing this story now! It's the beginning of the weekend, so when I get bored(which will probably be alot) Then I'm gonna be right here, writing chapter 13! Haha...Anyways thanks guys for the previous reviews! ALMOST TO 50 REVIEWS! I'm so happy! =) haha. Hope you guys like it...Not a exciting chapter, but it's like building blocks! Anyways...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Something clicked right then and there. Standing there, watching Stryker threaten them all...It was a village we invaded, and it was a village, we almost wiped out. Stryker had the leader of the village on his knees along with the rest of the tribe and held the rock we stole not too long ago from a diamond vendor in front of the man's face.

"Tell him to tell us where he found this at." Stryker ordered Wade who translated it.

The man responded, but Wade quickly hushed him up.

Wade's head shook. "He said it came from the sky."

Stryker stirred with disbelief, and then James's voice echoed out in the silence. "He's telling the truth."

I glanced back at Stryker, who turned to James, almost surprised. "You know the language?"

"It's a meteor fragment-" James replied, but Stryker interrupted him with a rise in his voice.

"I know what it is, I just want to know where he found it at." He said and then made Wade translate again.

Wade shook his head once more. "He said it's sacred..."

I watched Stryker take a deep breath, and turn to Victor. He laid a hand on his shoulder and whispered something. Then he turned away, but I watched Victor's face slowly grow a evil grin at the man and with one quick movement, he grabbed the man's neck and snapped it. After that it seemed like chaos bellowed up from the depths and shouts and screams peirced the air. Zero's guns begun to shoot, and Wade's swords began to slice. I stood there...dazed at the sudden eruption, but then my eyes flew to James who tackled Zero, and then yelled at Victor. I quickly looked to Victor who spun a guy he caught, and raised his hand to strike. Only his hand never could strike...because James caught his arm.

Everyone then stopped and watched at the bicker between the brothers.

Victor's face glared at James, like he'd just been punched in the face or something...Even though they were a good deal of feet away from me, I still heard what James whispered to him. "We didn't sign up for this..."

Victor's lips replied, but I only caught, "We finally have a good thing going for us, Jimmy. You want to ruin that?"

Then James let go and stiffened. "I'm leaving...you comin'?" He asked Victor, but Victor didn't reply and then James left with a quick turn and walked toward the dark jungle. I thought it was all over until Victor yelled out at him. "Jimmy!" James turned around. "We can't just let you walk away..." Victor continued. He still had the surprised, blank look on his face, but for once I seen hurt in him too...

James's face flashed as he reached under his shirt, and ripped off dog tags and threw them to the dry, dirt ground. He gave a last look at me, an offering to come with him, but I simply shook my head slightly and sent a small smile for a "good luck" message. Even though my heart pounded as James was leaving...No way I wanted him to leave me...Our relationship has grown, but I let him do what he needed to do. I couldn't leave Wade either...and I know, for sure, Wade doesn't want to leave. He loves what we do. James then nodded to me and then disappeared in the trees.

Victor's voice echoed out again. "Jimmy! Jimmy!"

Some part of me wanted to feel bad for Victor...but some part didn't want to. I looked back at Wade, who then popped into my mind that second. The thought of Wade leaving me like that hit me like a wave. My eyes started to tear up thinking about it, but when I finally noticed Wade walking over to me, I stopped and hugged him.

He grunted when I did. "Careful, Baby...It's been a long day." He remarked, sending me a kiss to the forehead. He slid his katana into his back and wrapped the extra arm around me. We then stared at each other, holding gazes. His smirk wiped away. "What's the matter?" He brung his hand up to my face, wiping away wetness that I didn't know was there.

I sniffed. "Nothing..."

His lips pursed. "It's alright...You'll meet up with him again." He soothed me as he rubbed his thumb on my cheek. Clearly Wade knew what was wrong. I smiled at him, and he bent down and gave me a kiss.

I heard footsteps come by, and Zero's voice spoke. "Get a room, you guys..."

Wade pulled away to look at him. "Great! Where at?" He replied, looking around.

I smiled again and smacked his chest in a playful way.

He snickered and gave me a hug, resting his chin on the top of my head.

We pulled away again when Stryker yelled out at the team. "Come on guys...Let's go home." I could tell there was stress in his voice. Loosing James devistated the whole team...especially Victor.

* * *

"_Pa-Pa-Pa-Poker face, Pa-Pa Poker face!" _Wade sung to himself as he held up the cards in front of his face.

I shook my head at him. "Would you hurry up?" I asked, impatient.

It's been his turn for three minutes now, and for some reason he has to think hard...

"Ummm...Got any King's?" He finally said.

I let out a sigh. "Go fish."

He grumbled and reached over the table, drawing from the deck.

Heavy footsteps echoed through the hall, and we watched Fred walk in with his head looking in all directions.

"I heard "Goldfish"...Where they at?" He continued to look around.

Fred's appitite has grown a bit in the past few days, I could tell his arms and face was a tad bigger. It's been a week now since James left, and Chris was even saying he was gonna leave...I had a feeling it's gonna be a chain reaction now...but I wasn't sad about it. I was sorta feeling good about the thought of leaving this place...Of course, with Wade by my side...

Wade rolled his eyes and laughed. "Junk food, bad. Salads, goooood." He said in a gruffled voice.

I shook my head at him, when the footsteps thunked over to us louder. Wade was lifted up from his chair by Fred, who had him by the shirt. "What did you say to me...?" Fred asked him in his face.

Wade looked at him with an amused look on his face, and then looked at me. "What? He doesn't even understand caveman?"

Then Wade's face seemed to flash worry or panic all of a sudden, but then an angry look took its place. He looked Fred in the eyes. "Okay let me go, Big Guy..."

Something was wrong. Wade never drops out of a moment like that. I stood up when Fred didn't let go of him.

Wade struggled. "Let me the fuck down..." He spat at Fred.

Fred stared at him with anger, and I crawled into Fred's mind then. I rearranged the way Fred held him into bridal style and made him carry Wade to the couch. Wade gave me a look the whole way over there. I followed behind Fred, and when I made him set down Wade carefully, I put the image of him training hardcore into his head. Hoping he would go to his bed and take a rest....Which I was right. His loud footsteps disappeared slowly.

I stared at Wade, trying to find out what happened, and he just stared back at me, shaking his head. "What?"

"You." I replied quickly.

He shrugged, standing up. "I started to feel like I was gonna blow chunks...but you didn't have to go overboard on it."

"You feel fine now?" I asked.

He looked down and watched his hands pat his midsection, and then he looked back up at me. "Yup...Feel great...I could use some love though."

I smiled as he held out his hands for a hug, and I gladly accepted, wrapping my arms around his ribs.

* * *

The next day was when Chris announced he was leaving too. It felt bad...Chris was like a brother to me. As I gave him a giant hug when he came out of his room with bags, he groaned with a smile. We pulled away and I smiled at him...even though I didn't want to. "So where you going?" I asked him.

He tilted his head to the side and his eyes went to the ceiling as he was thinking. "Not sure yet..."

I rose an eyebrow. "Be a showman. I'm sure you can make it to Vegas."

His eyes lit up and he chuckled. "Yeah, that'd be great..."

I hugged him again for the last time. "You can do it..."

He hugged me back, but he then whispered in my ear. "Ellie...leave....While you can."

I pulled away, looking at him curious on what he means, but he just gave me a look, scooped up his bags, and left.

Wade came up behind me, his hands on my hips, and his chin on my shoulder. "Stay in my room tonight." He said into my ear.

Then kissed me on the neck. I closed my eyes when he done it and shook my head. Ignoring the want for more. "No...I'm good." I replied softly.

His lips pulled away from my neck. He was gonna fight his...I knew it. "Why not? It's Wendsday...Which is Hump Day."

I turned around quickly at his remark, and he was surprised by my action.

"Hump Day?" I finally questioned.

He nodded confindently. He then stopped and rolled his eyes. "_WELL_, Hump Day of the weekdays...Ya know the middle of the week...?" He paused and hugged me tighter. "Let's make up our own meaning for it though..."

"Wade..." I complained. His eagerness for sex was a bothersome, but I tried to always avoid it. I guess you would call me abstinence, but I'm clearly just being patient...unlike Wade.

He let out a deep sigh.

After that, my memory played back to what Chris meant when he told me to leave. I looked at Wade, picturing the day we left together. Then it would be just me and him and no one else...

"Ellie?" Wade's voice brought me back.

"What?" I replied.

He shook his head. "You were spacing out like you just ate special brownies."

I looked down at my feet and back up at him. "How about me and you leave..._together_?"

He literally flinched when I said that. His face was surprised and he didn't answer automatically...Not the way I wanted it.

"Um..." He looked around. "Why?" He asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know...James left, Chris left...You know the team won't stay together...I heard John's thoughts earlier about leaving."

His eyes flashed. "The team will stay together. It's _fine_..." He said, putting both his hands on my shoulders.

I looked up to his light hazel eyes, and he held my gaze.

"...What?" He said.

I looked down to his red shirted chest and traced my finger along his pecs. "Would you leave with me though?"

I looked back up to him and saw him staring at the ceiling. "_Yeeeaah_...IF there was a reason to leave, but there's not..."

I was disappointed at how much he wanted to stay. I did want to leave, but I couldn't leave without Wade...We're together now...

Then I felt his soft lips brush against mine, and he pulled away. "...Ellie, why are you bringing this up...? Do you want to leave?"

I slowly nodded and then shrugged. As in a 'sorta'. He pursed his lips together and came closer. His hand grasped the back of my head and our foreheads now touched. We held each other's gaze and our noses brushed. His hazel eyes sparkled at me.

"Please...stay." He mumbled to me.

I sighed and broke the eye contact with looking down to my feet...It seemed like I had the feeling of defeat on my shoulders.

Once again, I felt his lips to mine, and this time our lips moved together in motion.

He pulled away and smirked at me. "You sure about not staying in my room...?"

I smiled back at him with his humor and he walked me back to my room.

* * *

**Woot! Lol...No Wade's POV this chapter...but there will be next! Hoped you guys liked it! PLEASE REVIEW~! Thanks! =)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Chapter 13! I've totally thought this out for a long time, and decided to go with it...What "it" am I talking about? You'll have to find ouuutt! Lol...Hope you guys like it though! Thanks for the reviews too! They totally inspire me ALOT. Here it is!!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"John...Please, don't leave." I begged John as he sat on the couch beside me. He's been talking about it for the past week now...First Logan, then Chris...I sure as hell didn't want John to leave. Then it would be just Fred, Victor, Zero, Wade, and me. I was disappointed that the gang was breaking up, really...Plus John was the next one I was closest to...Besides Wade.

He shook his head as he thought. "I don't know yet, El...It's getting...hard."

I cocked my head and rose an eyebrow in thought when he said that. "What...? What do you mean..._'hard'_?"

He shrugged and then shook his head sternly. "Nevermind. Forget it." He rose up from the couch and headed to the kitchen. I followed immidiatly after him.

"No...Tell me, John." I asked again. Lately, Victor, Zero, and John would head out on mission last couple weeks. Wade didn't go cause he complained of the lack of sleep he was getting during the nights. Which I didn't get...He didn't sleep much anyways at all.

John's jaw clenched and unclenched when I turned him around.

"John..." I begged again.

He let a huff of a sigh, leaned against the bar, and put his head down. I watched curiously. I had no clue at all what he was trying to hide...and how bad it was either.

I licked my lips. "What's hard, John." I said, putting a hand on his back for support.

He raised his head to look at me. His big dark eyes blinked at me. He sighed again. "Stryker...he's been--" He stopped.

I tried to make him speak again. "Been what...?"

I was startled when he stood up quick and faced me. "He's been making us kidnap our _own_ kind, Ellie." He finally confessed, watching my reaction.

I froze. "Mutants...?"

"Yes!" He replied, raising his voice. His posture changed. HIs hands went to his hips and he slumped. John really felt bad. He did really want to leave.

I froze once more...Trying to take it in. "Stryker has been kidnapping mutants...?" I asked slowly. He nodded. I spoke again, "And doing what to them?"

He shrugged. "I don't know..." He answered so quietly.

I bit my lip. "Killing them?"

John shook his head quickly. "No...Stryker likes to decieve and conceive. I'm sure he's doing something to them...To benefit him in some way."

Anger started to pulse through me. _Mutants...Our own kind?_ I clenched my teeth, trying to keep the blowup inside me.

His hands went to my shoulders, and he looked me in the eyes. "That's why I'm leaving, Ellie...and you should too."

I shook my head so quick before he even finished up the 'too' part. "No...I can't leave Wa-"

"Wade?" He spoke before I could finish. He pouted. "Ellie, Wade won't leave for _nothing_."

I knew he was right. Wade _loves_, I mean _absolutely loves_ it here. I let out a deep breath at the truth.

"Wade won't what now?" A new voice came into the conversation. I knew the voice.

I quickly glanced over at Wade who came out of the dark hallway into the kitchen. Bed hair would explain the style it was in, and he only wore boxers, which had poker cards and slot machines plastered over them. Those details all disappeared when I noticed his skin tone...It was pale. Really pale. His skin used to be dark and tan...A lovely glowing floresance. Shadows hung darkly underneath his eyes. I swallowed at his image.

"Wade...You feeling okay?" I ignored his question and asked mine.

He cocked an eyebrow at me and sat at the bar. Letting a sigh out he answered, "Yeah, fine. Now for _my_ question..."

Me and John exchanged glances quickly, but then looked back at curious Wade. "Umm..." I paused, thinking what to say. "John's leaving."

Wade shot a 'why?' look at John and John shrugged. Wade looked back to me. "Alright...but why was my name mentioned?" _Damn..._

I sucked my breath in. "Cause we we were talking about you." I confessed.

He nodded his head. "Duh...What about?"

I shrugged at him. "Just how I won't leave without you." I muttered, setting my gaze to the ground.

When I looked back up, his arm was extended toward me, and a smirk sprawled on his face. "Come here." He pleaded for a hug, and I gave him one.

* * *

"Goodbye, John...I'll miss you." I muttered in John's ear as we hugged. After our conversation, he packed his bags, and now saying his goodbyes.

The team, or the rest of it, was in the living room with John and his bags.

"Same here, El...Take care of yourself." He muttered back in my ear. When we pulled away, Wade stepped in between us automatically and hugged John with force.

He begun to fake sob. "Oh! John...I'm gonna miss the cowboy hat!" He continued to act like he was crying.

John rolled his eyes at me and grumbled. "Alright, Wilson..." He pushed Wade away. "Take care of Ellie..." He said to Wade and pointed his finger into his chest. "And if you hurt her...You'll have to answer to me." He threatened.

Wade looked surprised and begun to rub the spot where John pointed his finger into on Wade's chest. "Jeez, John. Be easy, I'm sensitive...Oh, and don't worry." Wade replied, wrapping his arm around my neck and pulling me in. "That'll never happen."

I smiled at John when he looked relieved, and then turned to the rest of the team. "Alright, I'm out...Bye guys."

Everyone waved as he collected his bags and walked out the door forever.

My smile disappeared when he faded away. I was gonna miss him...I knew it the moment he left.

But the smile came back on my face when Wade's soft lips pressed against my cheek, giving me a kiss. His lips then roamed to my ear. "Get ready, I'm taking you out tonight."

I pulled away, smiling at him. "And what makes you think I don't have other plans...?" I challenged him.

"Plans...? In this place?" He took the other arm that wasn't on me and pointed it to the room. Then he shrugged. "Only thing I could think of to do is refill Vicky's water bowl and then play fetch together with a yarn ball."

Victor's growl errupted from the corner of the room and stepped out of the darkness. His eyes were on fire, and his body seethed with anger. "Shut the _fuck_ up, Wilson...I'm tired of your big mouth." His fangs gleamed toward us, and begun to advance slowly forward.

Wade's arm went around my midsection and it pulled me behind him. I saw his shoulders, which was to my eyes, shrug. "Vicky...the F word is very mean. I would appreciate it if--" A bigger growl echoed in the room. I flinched with my eyes closed and when I opened them back up, Wade's back was no longer in front of me. Instead, Zero and Fred's head was turned to the right, and when mine followed, Wade and Victor's body was tangeled up. Each of them throwing punches...Mostly Wade. Victor would slash at Wade many times, but barely missing each time.

I froze not sure what to do. I looked back at Fred and Zero, who was just watching. Fred eating a granola bar boredly and Zero smirking at the fight.

I jumped and my hand flew to my mouth to cover my scream, when Victor picked Wade up and threw him across the room. Wade flew into the coffee table, smashing it into wooden pieces. He laid there momentarily, but then staggered back up.

Victor stood in the same spot, smirking at Wade.

Wade's face cringed as he fully stood up. "Okay...that hurt." He grumbled.

My voice finally made its way back to my throat and spoke, "Guys, that's enough."

They didn't listen...When Victor's eyes glanced at me when I spoke, Wade's body flew at him, tackling him to the ground. They continued to fight until a gunshot blasted in the room.

Everyone jumped and shot glances at the man who fired. It was Stryker...his gun was aimed at the ceiling, smoking. His nostrils flared. "Ellie is right. Enough of this _child's_ play!" He practically yelled.

I looked back at Wade, who was now, away from Victor, and walking up to me. "He started it." Wade commented.

Stryker's jaw clenched. "Ellie." His eyes set on me.

I blinked. "Yes?"

"Come with me." He ordered, turning on his heel and walking out.

I glanced up at Wade who was looking down at me. His face seemed tired and he grumbled.

* * *

I followed Stryker to his office, and when I sat down, he smiled at me. "We found a picture, not a good one though." He said, pulling out a picture from a folder.

"My real father...?" I questioned and he nodded.

I grabbed it and scanned it. At least three guys was in the picture, but it mainly focused on the middle guy. I looked back at Stryker and he seemed to be amused, but I ignored it. I was surprised...Really surprised. "This isn't Steven Wellings..." I muttered. Steven was who I thought was my real father. _Perhaps maybe a first lover...?_

He shook his head. "No, Ellie. You're real father is in that picture."

I scanned the main guy once more. His hair was short bur cut and was blonde. His face was stern and had blue, green eyes.

"Well..." He stood up and smiled at me once more. "I must get to a meeting...I'll see you later, Ellie."

I nodded in a speechless 'bye' and watched him walk out. After staring at the picture forever, I finally made my way back to the dorm.

I plopped on the couch in the living room...Still the picture held in my hands, and my eyes glued to it.

I heard movement behind me and smiled mentally, thinking it was Wade...But almost jumped when _Victor_ suddenly sat beside me.

He looked at me, examining my reaction, but then glanced at the picture in my hands.

My voice seemed to hide away in my stomach. I studied his look as he stared at the picture. "That's your dad, huh?" He asked.

I swallowed. "Y-yes..."

He looked at me. "You know which one...?"

I let out a breath and pointed to the main guy.

A smirk formed on his mouth and he shook his head. His finger pointed to the man behind the guy I pointed to.

I looked at him, squinting at the blurry picture, and when I made out the man's face...I lost my breath. I _knew_ him.

Victor's voice spoke again, "That's your dad....That's Jimmy."

* * *

**Oooooo snap! Lol...PLEASE REVIEW!! I'll give you a cookie =D Thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Reviews been slowing down a bit =( Makes me a bit, wee sad...Anyways...Chapter 14! I'm so glad people are enjoying this! This is my first fan-fic and I'm just totally pumped that people actually like it! HEHE! The ending is a bit shocking...but it's followed along with a little explanation. Lol...you'll see. PLEASE REVIEW! I love them!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Wade...?" My frail and desperate voice called out to him. I knocked on the door three times, waiting for a reply. None.

Tears begun to drip slowly out of my eyes. I wiped them away with a quick swipe and knocked louder. "Wade, you there?"

I needed him right now...After what Victor just told me. That James, who left almost 4 years ago, is my _real_ father.

"Wade!" I found my self practically yelling at the door. My fist rose high above my head to beat on the door again, but it stopped when it suddenly flared open. Wade stood in front of me and a surprised look on his face. I examined him up and down. He was still shirtless and the same boxers from the last time I seen him. The same, awful pale tint was spread acrossed his skin, and the dark shadows hung beneath his eyes.

He licked his lips and blinked. "Sorry. Duty called...literally." He mumbled, pointing his thumb back to the lit bathroom.

I shook my head at him and wrapped my arms around him. Embracing him in a grip that seemed too powerful...He grunted and moaned as I did. I pulled away quickly, and examined him, once more.

Wade swallowed and his jaw clenched when he opened his mouth to speak, but I beat him to it. "What's up with you...?" I asked, once again staring at his condition before me.

He shrugged, looking away and mumbled, "Nothing, Baby. Don't you worry about it."

My eyes squinted at him, attempting to get him share something instead of acting like a strong solider all the time.

He watched me for a moment and then rolled his eyes. "Babe! Really, I'm good..." He tried to soothe me, and he walked over and wrapped his arms around me. Though, my arms didn't hug around him...Instead they stood by my side. I know he's hiding _something_...

I pulled away, and continued to give him a glare.

His body shifted and he sunk into the dark room. "Sit with me." He said, walking toward his bed.

As my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I realized his room was completely blank. A messy bed sat near the window, along with a nightstand, which had multiple Playboy magazines sprawled on it. The walls were painted white, and a red curtain hovered over the window.

When he sat down, I continued to walk to the nightstand, picked up a Playboy, and held it up to him, giving him a glare.

His face went to surprised, but then turned to amusement when he laughed nervously. "I swear, It's Fred's..."

"Uh-huh..." I accused him but let it go quickly when he coughed softly. I came to his side and laid my hands on his back. "Wade, you okay...?"

He swallowed again, avoiding my gaze. "Yeah..."

Once again, I studied his pale complextion and I sighed in grief at it. "Why haven't you talked to Stryker about this?" I put my hand softly on his chest, revealing his skin.

"I haven't talked to him because there's nothing to talk about, El. I'm fine..."

"No you're not!" I found myself yelling as I stood up from the bed in front of him. His head looked up to stare at me. "Look at you, Wade!" I pointed at him. "You're always tired, your skin is so pale, and--" I stopped to catch my breath.

He didn't respond. Instead, he put his head down and hunched over, mumbling to himself. I sighed. "Wade...Please go to the medical lab."

"Fuck no." His head shot up at me as he rose slowly to his feet. He grew taller than me as his eyes seemed to burn holes into mine. "There's nothing wrong with me."

"Wade!"

"Ellie! Shut the fuck up, please!" His voice yelled toward the end and made me flinch. His breathing sped and his eyes turned to worry when he looked back at me. "Oh fuck..." He sat back down on the bed, clasping his head between his hands.

My vision became blurry as they stung with tears. I didn't want to fight no longer....So, I brought up the reason why I came here in the first place. "James is my dad." I uttered under my breath.

He seemed to hear it though, cause his head shot up at me. His jaw was dropped open as he blinked once. "Jimmy...? Sir Growls Alot?"

A little smile tugged at my lips, but I didn't let it show. "Yeah..."

"How?"

"I--"

"Nevermind that...I know _how_, but....how is he your _dad_...?"

"I don't know...I need to talk to him though." I murmured.

His eyes shot open in shock as he stood slowly. "Wait a fuckin' minute...That means Vicky...is your uncle."

I sighed when I knew what he was leading to.

"Fuckin' ew...Does Vicky know?" His face curled and sneered as he asked.

I sniffed when a tear traveled down my cheek. "He's the one that told me..."

"FUCKIN' EW!" He practically yelled but it was followed by a nasty, raspy cough.

I shook my head and went to his side. Rubbing my hands along his bare back, massaging it. He groaned as I did. To tell the truth, I wanted him to shut up about Victor...I wanted to forget about it. It was the past and now's the future...but one thing I knew for sure...I wanted to see James. I wanted to see him right when he disappeared into the leaves of the jungle. The thing that puzzled me was if Wade won't leave, and I won't leave without Wade, how am I gonna see him? Better yet...how will I even find him after _4 years_...?

Wade's arms wrapped around me and pulled me down to the bed underneath him. I stiffled a giggle when he rolled his body over me, pinning my arms to the sides of my head. I caught the outline of his smirk in the darkness, and I saw his head lean down to plant his lips on mine. Our lips moved in motion together, while his tongue explored every inch of my mouth. My throat let out a groan when his lips flowed down my neck. "Wade..." I almost gasped.

"Hmm?" He hummed on my neck.

"I'm not--" I stopped when I felt his lips pull away to look at me.

"Not what?"

"I don't know if I want to do this yet..." I confessed, catching my breath that Wade stole from me.

He let out a defeated sigh and kissed me again. "Come on, Babe..." He begged, kissing me once more.

I kissed him back both times, but shook my head in reply...Even though it took a lot of me to say no. Every part of me wanted this...but it didn't feel right.

"Fine." His arms wrapped around my back as he rolled me on top of him. I smiled as he did. His smile sparkled at me in return. Our faces were inches from each other, our noses practically touching. He licked his lips as the smile disappeared. "Sleep with me tonight...Please?"

I thought for a moment.

"No sex...Just cuddeling." He continued to convince me.

I kissed him and nodded.

* * *

The sunshine beamed into the room when my eyes opened. I smiled at the night before. Even though we didn't make love, I was still in his arms all night...and he was in--_Wait..._

My arms patted the empty, cold blankets beside me. My body shot up in bed, frantically searching the room. No Wade.

The blanket lifted off my like a ragdoll when I rushed to the door. When it opened, a burning stench attacked my nose.

My legs carried me to the kitchen, and when I got there, Zero, Victor, and Fred were sitting in the living room. Their heads shot up to meet me. Something on their faces flashed when they seen me...Especially Fred's. _Fear? Sadness?_ Something happened...something that _wasn't_ good.

Fred stood first and sighed.

I continued to stand there....Waiting. "Where's Wade?" I finally asked.

Fred shifted and swallowed, along with the Victor and Zero. "Ellie..."

My heart dropped. Something happened to Wade. The room started to move around me and my breath started to elude me. "Tell me." A tear fell from my eye.

His tounge scraped his bottem lip as he looked to the ground. "He collasped earlier...He should be--" I didn't let him finish...Instead, I sprinted out the door.

"Ellie!" Fred's voice boomed behind me, but I ignored it. Wade needed me...and I need _him_.

It seemed an eternity as I ran as fast as I could down the hall to the medical lab. All that was on me was a tanktop and sweatpants...Wade's. Goosebumps began to form on my arms as I felt the eyes land on me, but then come off. But I didn't care...I knew...I fuckin' _knew_ something was wrong with him, and he didn't listen. Instead he tried to play strong solider again...like always. Now...now he's in the fuckin' medical lab. As I was still running, my breathing started to become gasping. I was so fuckin' scared...

When I turned the corner to the medical hall, Stryker suddenly came into view. When his eyes landed on me, he seemed scared. He immidiatly came toward me, holding both his arms out. "Ellie..._hold_ on."

I continued to run...My legs burned, my throat burned...My heart. "Ellie!" He yelled again when he seen I wasn't stopping.

I attempted to run past him, but his arms got a good grasp on my shoulders, tugging me back to him. "Ellie. Calm down."

My body fought his grip...With everything it had. "Ellie!" He yelled again.

I stopped fighting when my back hit a solid surface. His hands pinned my wrists to the wall. "That's an _order_..." He spat at my face. My chest heaved as I fought for air. I finally realized, my face was covered with liquid...Tears. I gasped as I fought from crying, waiting for what Stryker was gonna say.

His face wrinkled, stressed, and somewhat pale. He blinked and swallowed, looking away from me. "He had cancer, Ellie."

My body dropped from standing position and slid down the wall. The world seemed to shatter around me. Styrker's hands let go and allowed my arms back to me. My hands flew to my face, as I cried uncontrollalbly.

"Ellie...I'm sorry." His voice was soft...almost too soft. "Wade's dead."

* * *

**Awesome Readers: Ahhhhh! Why, sarcasticlover93? WHY?!?!**

**sarcasticlover93: Don't worry my dear, awesome readers! It's not over!! It'll all WORK OUT! Trust me!**

**Awesome Readers: ...Okay. Is Wade coming back?**

**sarcasticlover93: Uh duh...**

**Wade: Yeah...I haven't had sex with Ellie yet. I can't die without having sex with her!**

**sarcasticlover93: What the--You're supposed to be dead!**

**Wade: You kiddin' me...? Wade Wilson _never_ dies.**

**sarcasticlover93: Not unless I write it.**

**Wade: *laughs* But, you DID write it...and guess what? I'm HERE!**

**sarcasticlover93: Shut up.**

**Wade: *Sticks out tongue* Seriously though...What chapter is me and Ellie gonna--**

**sarcasticlover93: Okay! Seriously you need to go away...You're telling my dear, awesome readers some related future events here...**

**Wade: So...I'm sure they're enjoying it.**

**sarcasticlover93: But I'm not. Now shoo shoo. *Shoves Wade from made-up, talking box***

**Wade: Hey--!**

**sarcasticlover93: Alrighty then...Well my dear, awesome readers, Hoped you liked this chapter! And this little entertainment! Thanks for reading! AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

***Wade's head pops back in***

**Wade: Yes, please do review...It makes sarcasticlover93 write chapters faster so that me and Ellie can hmm hmm faster!**

**sarcasticlover93: *Shoves Wade away again* Bye, guys! Again, PLEASE REVIEW! =)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Been a little while since update...Sorry! This chapter contains alot of stuff. Especially introducing a new character! =) Also, You'll be happy to see the other POV...hehe! But I'm thinking about continuing this story with a sequel! I hope it's good enough to have a sequel! Anyways, I introduce chapter 15!! Hope you guys like it! Oh yeah, PLEASE REVIEW! I love them...ALOT. =)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I caught in the corner of my eye, Fred look down and frown. I let out a shaky sigh and it followed with a tear. My body still shook, my face felt like a large balloon, my heart...felt empty--really empty. I wiped it away quickly and fiercely. Anger and total depression took its toll on me for 10 hours now...Right when the horrendous words came out of Stryker's mouth. After that, it seemed to be all a blurr. I don't know how I got back to the dorm. I don't know how I was on the couch. I don't know how I even still have my sanity. And I don't know _why_ I'm still here...

"You leaving?" The familiar, southern deep accent lolled off his tongue at me. I glanced up to find him arms crossed, head tilted down, and his eyes up to meet my gaze.

My knees tucked in to my chest slowly and my arms wrapped around them. I rested my chin on a kneecap and sighed. "Yeah." I answered softly.

I watched him as he pursed his lips. "Where ya gonna go?"

The question hit me. _Fred's right...Where will I go? I have no one...No fam--James. _A ounce of relief came to me when I remembered him. How he's my biological father. I looked back up to Fred. "I'll go to James." I announced, once again, my voice as small as a mouse.

His stance changed when his arms uncrossed and went to his hips. "Jimmy...? Why him?" _I guess he doesn't know..._

"Um...He's my father, Fred."

His eyebralls grew. "What??"

I scoffed. "Yeah, I know..."

He licked his lips while his head shook. "You know where he's at?"

"No."

"How do you--"

I interrupted him. "I don't know...I--just don't know, Fred...Okay?" Anger hit my voice at the end and guilt hit me when I seen Fred back away. I closed my eyes and sighed. "Fred..." I paused, opening them back up, "Sorry. It's just--" A cry escaped my lips before I could finish, and my head found its way between my knees, trying to hide my breakdown.

A large hand found its way on my back. "Ellie...It's gonna be fine." He comforted me, hugging his massive arms around me.

My whole body felt cold and that moment, I took action. My legs jolted my body up from the couch and Fred's arms, and I sprinted to my room.

"Ellie?!" Fred's deep voice yelled to me.

My feet stomped to my closet, my _Nike_ black sports bag from the first day I came here was still there, and I quickly jerked it out. Unzipping the zipper, I jogged to my dresser, grabbing every single piece of clothing that lay there.

"Ellie?" Fred's voice continued but I ignored it.

I grabbed every single object that was present in the room and mercesslisly, threw it in my bag. I quickly zipped it up, slung it over my shoulder, and walked back to the living room. Fred still sat on the couch, where I left him. His eyes glanced down to my bag and sighed. "So you're leaving now...?" He questioned and stood up back to his freakishly, large height.

I nodded, wiping away the remaining tears from moments ago. "You gonna come with?" I offered him, being nice.

His head shook. "No...I'll stay here for some more."

I swallowed and nodded again. "Bye, Fred."

"Bye, Ellie."

* * *

***Little fastfoward here...***

I waited desperatly as the operator's voice was silent. My eyes swelled from the excessive tears that keep coming out, and I still felt like shit.

"What was the name again?" The operator's voice spoke from the silence.

"James Howlett." I said in more of a question tone then a stated one. _Heck, James might've changed his name to Billy and escaped to Italy, for all I know._ It's been almost five years since the day he left the team and walked away in the tropical days and four hours since I left the base. The only person I said my goodbyes was Fred...Stryker might try to keep me on lock-down if he knew I was leaving, so I snuck out, and now here I am in Ohio...

"Umm...No James Howlett, sorry."

A defeated sigh. "Alright...thank you." I slammed the phone on the ground and shrilled in fustration. My body sunk to my knees and willowed over. More tears fell down my face as I bawled again. My forehead touched the carpet on the hotel floor. I sobbed aloud, "Wade..." I mumbled between sobs, "I miss you...so---much."

* * *

**Unknown POV**

When my eyes shot open, the light welcomed them a little too fast...I quickly shut them again. I didn't know how excactly how I was still alive...I don't think there was even an ounce of energy in my body. I couldn't even lift my damn head see who was talking, but I did recongnize his voice.

"Oh look, he's finally awake. Prepare for a headache." Zero's voice...I could tell the gunpowder off his breath. _I think he eats it...seriously._

Then a known, annoying chuckle came after it. "How you feeling, Wade?" Vicky, the overgrown cat on steriods. _Like shit._

My eyes squinted at the light when I opened them again. Two heads looked like black oddly shaped circles with the brightest light I've ever seen behind them, but as my eyes adjusted, I identified their faces. Zero and Vicky. Both of them had a wicked smile on their face that seemed like slaps to my face.

I shifted where I laid. I had no idea what happened before all this...One moment I was _attempting_ to cook sword-shaped pancakes for Ellie and the next thing I know...Black. Zero smirked at me once more.

"For once, Wade...You're speechless. Never thought it could happen..." He commented, giving an amused smile to Victor. _I'm not speechless...Just haven't said anything yet cause I'm trying to figure WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!_

I cleared my throat to talk. "Where the fuck am I?" My voice came out raspy and dry.

Zero and Vicky kept their entertained faces on. "You're at Three Mile Island."

I closed my eyes when a pain seemed to sear my body and when my body tried to curl up in response to the pain, it couldn't. I felt the restraints holding my arms to the table and the ones around my ankles. An IV stuck in my arm. I grunted. "What the--?"

They both chuckled. _Wait a darn tootin' minute...Three Mile Island? John said something about Stryker starting to make the team kidnap mutants and hold them at an island..._

"The great Wade Wilson..." Vicky's voice spoke, "Weak, crippled, and better yet...pathetic." He chuckled. _The lame Vicky Creed...Stupid, dumb, and has better yet, has bad breath._

"Why the fuck am I tied up?" I asked, struggling on the metal table beneath me.

"Cause Stryker didn't want you spooked." Zero answered.

I froze. "So pinning me to a metal, and might I say, rather _cold_ table would not spook me after I awoke from a _unplanned_ nap??"

"Relax, Wade." I looked at the new head that popped in beside Vicky's and Zero's. Stryker.

"When did pinning people against a metal table become the best greeting?"

Victor's face sneered. "Shut up, Wade."

I took most of my remaining energy to stick my tongue out at him. He snarled.

"Wade, enough. Do you want to know what you're diagnosed with or not?" Stryker broke up the fight.

I looked away. "No."

"You have skin cancer. It's in the last stage and if we don't do anything about it, you'll be dead by next week."

My jaw clenched at the news. My body stung all over and I sighed. _Wonder if Ellie knows about this...Boy, she must be pissed._ "So what are you gonna do about it, Doc?" I answered.

A smirk slowly appeared on his face. "An operation." He paused, opening the folder that were in his hands. "Remember James Howlett?" He asked.

I glanced at Vicky. "Jimmy? With the bone claws, mumbled a lot, and Vicky's playmate." Victor snarled again and his head disappeared from the view. "Yeah, I remember him...Why?"

Stryker swallowed. "His healing factor will be the main part of this operation. We just need some blood from him to put into yours. You're DNA will absorb his mutant genes and you will have his healing factor and it will heal your cancer." He explained to me.

I pursed my lips after thinking about her. "Does Ellie know this?" I asked. _Jimmy is Ellie's father...Which is totally weird._

Stryker's small smirk disappeared completely. "She does know...But-"

I cut him off quickly. "But what?"

He swallowed again. "When I informed her on everything...She broke down in tears. I comforted her and when she composed herself, she told me that..." He paused, looking down to his feet.

I didn't care about my lack of energy, I raised my head. "That what...?"

He looked back up to me with a sigh. "She told me that she couldn't do it...She couldn't stick around for you."

My heart dropped into my stomach and I laid my head back on the metal table to stare at the empty ceiling.

"I'm sorry, Wade. She told me to tell you that it won't work out...She left."

Zero walked off when Vicky did. So only Stryker's head remained in my vision. My eyeballs burned as I stared at the blinding light. _Fuck, Ellie broke up with me and left...Without even saying a fuckin' goodbye. We haven't even had sex yet...What the fuck is up with that?_

Stryker shifted where he stood. "Wade, you have to volunteer to this operation." He paused again. "It'll be long and very painful. Probably the most pain a man will ever endure.. And with that, I ask...Do you volunteer?"

I sighed. All the pain on my body disappeared...All that remained was pain in my chest. _Fuck, your heart can actually be broken...I feel like a fuckin' Backstreet Boy._

I swallowed when I shifted my gaze from the ceiling to Stryker. "Yeah...Do the fuckin' operation on me."

* * *

**Ellie's POV**

I really didn't know where to go...I just kept driving in the 1997 Jeep Wrangler I bought from a busted down dealership somewhere in Illinois. The paint job on it was horrible. There was multiple spots of chipping around the dark green painting around the jeep, but I really didn't mind. I had some of Stryker's payings wadded up into a money ball. Excactly, 5,687 dollars in it. The rest of it, I left it in a hobbo's jacket when he was sleeping in an ally. There was over another 5,000 in there...He needed it more than me anyways.

I glanced at the sign right before a bridge. "Welcome to New Orleans!" was posted on it. I sighed. I went to Ohio to Florida in two days...

I finally stopped when I noticed a horde of people gathered on a small street. I quickly parked the jeep and headed into the closest bar that drew my attention.

I stepped inside, weaving my way through the number of people, but I stopped when I seen a poker table pop into view. About 6 men sat there along with the more people standing and watching the card game, but one man caught my attention. On top of his head was long, brown hair that was down to his neck. Along with a old, wore down hat on top of it. At the ends of his hair, grew waves that flowed with each other. His face chiseled with a nice goatee shade shown dark in the light. His eyes were hazel green but I swear there was some red tint to them. When I approached closer, a cane sat beside him and nestled against the table. A red ball sat on top of it.

I walked around the table, finding an empty seat right across the mysterious man, and carefully sat myself in it. My tight, dark jeans hugged my legs when I sat, and I slowly took off my jacket, revealing my V neck turqouise blue shirt along with a yellow tanktop beneath it. Everyone's eyes hung on me momentarily, but all flowed off...Except the mystery man's. His eyes lit when he smirked. "Hello there, Chére." He greeted, tipping his hat to me.

I smiled. "Hello." Everything about him seemed very charming. The smile didn't didn't leave my face, until Wade's smiling face bloomed into my head.

I nodded to the dealer when she handed me my hand and along with $250 worth of chips.

When I glanced back up to the man, his eyes still set on me. I glanced back down, looking at my cards. The dealer flipped a heart Jack, a club 2, and a spade 6 over in the turn.

I sighed when the mystery man raised his bet to $180 and shoved it into the pot. After he did, his eyes went to me again and he smirked. I swallowed when I matched his bet, throwing most my chips in.

He leaned back in his chair and continued to watch me. "I'd be careful, Chére. In the last game, I beat a guy..." He paused and smirked once more. "Jacks over fives." He said proudly.

I licked my lips and smirked. "I'd be careful too...Not to judge a woman's talent, that is."

He leaned over and let his elbows support him on the table. He chuckled amused. "You think you can beat me?" He asked.

I nodded as we both watched the last card that went down. He smirked and counted up chips from his stack. "All in."

Immidiatly, everyone folded...except me. He smiled at me. "Looks like you're a bit short." He commented, eyeing my chips.

I smirked when I grabbed my money wad that contained more than $5,000 in and threw it in the pot. Everyone around gasped and chattered amongst themselves when they seen what I did.

He nodded at me when he grabbed his hand and flipped it over. "Straight Flush, Chére." He smiled, leaning back in his chair. Everyone chattered again.

I pursed my lips when I flipped mine. Everyone gasped and cheered when I did. "Royal Flush." I smiled when his smile disappeared.

* * *

After I gathered up all my winnings, the mystery man came up behind me. "You're good, Doll." He whispered in my ear.

I turned around to meet him. "I know." I smirked.

He smirked as well. "What's your name?"

My mouth was about to form an 'E' for 'Ellie' but then I thought about if Stryker ever came around looking for me again. "Lily." I answered.

"Lily." He repeated. "Like the gorgous flower..." I almost shivered at his voice.

"Yeah..." I said. "What's yours?" I asked, smiling.

"Remy LeBeau." He said softly, twirling the cane in his left hand.

I rose my eyebrows. "Well, nice to meet you, Remy Lebeau."

He stopped his cane. "How about I take you out, Lily?" He leaned against the table, coming closer.

I sighed when Wade's image suddenly came over Remy's. Wade's healthy self posed, giving me a smirk. I felt my eyes water.

"Lily...?" Remy's voice made Wade go away, and Remy came back. "What's the matter, Chére?" He asked, leaving his pose and standing straight to me.

I shook my head, wiping away the tear that escaped my eye. "Nothing..." I sniffed. "It was nice to meet you, Remy Lebeau but I must get back to my hotel. I have something important in the morning." I lied, quickly shoving my winnings in my pockets.

"But--" He said but stopped when I turned away.

I glanced back and continued my way out. "I'm sorry...Goodbye." I said, walking out the door.

* * *

**Uh-oh! Lol...Remy is fun to write! Gotta admit that...He'll most likely come in again...Hoped you guys liked it!! PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks for reading! =)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Author's Note: Alrighty, guys. This chapter might be a bit confusing...actually, probably alot confusing. BUT this idea popped into my head one night, and I liked it...Besides, I miss writing him...(You'll see what "him" I'm talking about...) Anywho! Ellie is gonna reunite with Jimmy soon! Still debating on how the reunion will be like...BUT I so so so hope you guys like this chapter! I'm a bit worried about people disliking it...Anyways thanks for the reviews lately! They really help me keep motivated and focused. =) So keep REVIEWING...PLEASE! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The whole street seemed to freeze in place. All the city's noises ceased that moment when I picked up the newspaper. I choked back my gasp when I seen Chris or Bolt plastered on the front page of the flimsy, thin paper. "**CIRCUS FREAK KILLED**" hung above his picture and my eyes shot to the article below.

Every word, every sentence, every letter seemed like a lie. _Chris left a while back, hoping to become a performer..._My shoulders shrugged themselves. _At least he got somewhat of that..._

I sucked my breath in when I seen the crime scene report. "Chris Bradley's body was found in a trailer in the circus' grounds which was his home. Police only could give us little information on the extent of his death, but they believe it was an animal that killed him." My body quivered after the last sentence. _An animal...Victor. Fuck..._

My jaw clenched and unclenched as memories of Victor flashed through my mind. I sighed harshly and crumpled the newspaper into the ball, sending it to the city's sidewalk. _Fuck! _My breathing became deeper and heavier. _Everyone is fuckin' dying! Chris and-- _I attempted to flee from the thought of him..._Wade_. My eyes begun to burn with water. My muscles weakened as I took each step as I begun to stroll back to the hotel.

I chewed on my lip as more memories of Wade begun to pour on me. I found myself sniffling and wiping water on my cheeks. Everything about him--No, _of_ him popped into my mind and wouldn't go away. _Fuck! _I slammed my hotel door and ran to the bed, collapsing my seemed-to-be fragile body on it. I tried to hold back all the sobs but it was no use...I wanted him back like no other thing in this damned world...

I surprised myself and believed I totally lost my sanity when I heard my own voice, "Wade...I miss you. I wish--" I sobbed once more. "I wish you were still here..." I clutched the pillow in my hands and dug my wet face in it. "I wuv uuu." I mumbled into it, and a cry followed.

"What was that?"

My body shot up from its position to standing on top of the bed when I heard the familiar voice...A familiar, _dead_ voice.

I froze when my breath whooshed out from my lungs and was unable to take in another. Before me, stood Wade. His perfectly, healthy self stood with his famous red sleevless shirt, his burgandy, multiple pocketed pants. His hair tosseled and reflected in the sun coming in from the window. His deep brown eyes stared and watched me.

"Wa--" I swallowed. "Wade?" I still didn't move...My body wasn't able to. _Wade's supossed to be dead...He is dead...Stryker said--_

"The one and only..." He still watched me. Then his eyebrows crimpled. "Are you not happy to see me?" He hung his hands out in the empty space in front of him.

I still remained in my terrified stance.

His face dropped along with his arms. "What...? Were you expecting Oprah?"

The room begun to spin around me...I couldn't believe it--I can't...

"Woo hoo!" Wade stepped closer and waved his hand between our gazes. "Earth to Ellie..."

My muscles finally relaxed and my body was able to move at my will again. I slowly climbed off the bed and creeped closer to him.

It seemed forever before I was a foot away from him and we locked gazes. Everything looked real...My hand drifted into the air to touch his face, but right when it made contact with his right cheek, it passed right through; creating a wisp like smoke to take place of his face. After I pulled my hand away, his face reformed. _I knew it..._

"Ooh...that tickled." He smirked, rubbing his cheek.

A tear trickled down my cheek. _How am I seeing him...? I finally lost my mind..._

"Ellie...you didn't loose your mind."

I flinched at him. _What the--? _"Did--" I paused to swallow again. "Did you just read my thoughts?"

Wade's lips pursed together. "No." He shifted. "I just answered to the comment you said in your head..." Sarcasm dripped off his voice.

I blinked in wonder. "How...?"

His mouth opened to let out a giant sigh as he rolled his eyes. "Come on, El...I don't remember you being this stupid."

I flinched again. "Excuse me?"

"_Excuse me?_" He repeated in a high tone voice, mocking me. "Seriously..." His arms bent so his hands could rest on his hips. "Did you think you could only make up illusions in _other's_ minds? You wanted me back so bad, well...Here I am." He held out his arms in the air.

I shifted my stance and let my eyebrows scrunch at him. "So...I made you up in my own mind? You're not some ghost?"

He chuckled, sending out a handclap at me. "Ding, ding, ding! We gotta winner!" He stopped and smirked. "But no...no ghost. I'd be cool though. Spooking people and all that jazz."

Some part of me was excited about seeing Wade again...Every inch of me missed his presence...BUT no way I could deal with this perfect illusion of Wade that I can't touch...Only talk to. It'd be torture for me every single moment he's here, and getting over his death would only be harder.

His face frowned. "You're not happy to see me, huh?"

I shook my head in disappointment. "I'm happy to see you--" I stopped. _What am I doing...? This illusion isn't even real, so why would I have to explain myself to him--it?_

His frown grew when he placed his hand over his chest, as if he was hurt. "Ouch, El...That thought hurt."

Guilt hit me like a freight train. _He's excactly like Wade...The only difference is that my hand passes through him._

"Duh, you made me based off the real stud himself!"

I got my mind straight when I took a deep breath in and slowly let it out. "You need to go..." A pain hit my heart.

His face flashed surprise but then it changed to something like anger. "I don't need to..." He slowly started to back away. "You want me to..." He stopped after backing up three steps.

My body flinched foward to follow, but I didn't allow it. My whole body started to ache. "Wade--" I stopped, fighting back tears. _He's leaving...again._

A smirk slowly spread across his face. "I'm not leaving, Ellie."

I gazed at him, watching him intently.

His shoulders rolled up, shrugging. "Some illusions...you can't get rid of just like that." He smiled brightly. "Just like crazy people."

I gaped.

"I'm gonna be around a while..." He started to back away slowly again. "So I'm gonna need a place to stay...Or I can stay on the couch." He pointed to the large, outstretched couch that sat inches away. "But one condition..."

I found my voice again to protest. "You--"

He quickly stopped me with a raise of his hand. "I get to sleep naked..."

And when I hurried toward him to argue, his whole image flowed like rolling smoke, drifting with a wind as it carried it. And then he was gone.

"Ugggghhhh!" I groaned loudly as I plopped down on the floor. "Great..." I said to myself and shaking my head.

_"Oh by the way..." _Wade's voice popped in my head. _"Get some cheeseballs...and lots of chimichangas."_

_What so now you can speak to me in my head??_

_"That's what it looks like...Or sounds like..."_

_You're not real, so you don't sleep on my couch or eat._

_"Illusions have feelings too!"_

_No they don't_

_"Yesssss...they do."_

_I'm argueing with something that's not real._

_"I lied earlier, Ellie...You have lost your mind."_

_Thanks._

_"Don't mention it."_

_Now go away._

_"Get some chimichangas and I will."_

_Fine! Just go away!_

_"I'm gone like a memory of the weekend for a highschool kid on a Monday."_

_Goodbye..._

_"Ellie."_

_What?!_

_"I know I'm not real...but I do know that I love you."_

_..._

_"Remember chimichangas!"_

* * *

**Heh...Hoped you guys like it! =) PLEASE REVIEW!! Thanks! =D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Author's Note: Alrighty, guys! I got bored tonight and just started to type up a storm! It's a bit short and just more of fake Wade...Next chappy will have more REAL characters coming in...haha. Thanks so much for reviews guys! I really love them and they inspire me and make me feel like the most special thing in this whole, wide world! *tear* lol...Hope you guys like it! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Enjoy!**

_

* * *

"Ellie..."_

A voice echoed in my dreams.

_"Ellie."_

I groaned, recognizing the voice. My eyes squeezed shut as I pulled my pillow over my head to block the voice.

_"I'm speaking in your mind, Idiot...Covering a pillow over your head will do nothing."_

I groaned again as fatigue hit me. _I was finally getting to the point where I could sleep again, and Mr. Illusion is messing that up..._

_"I heard that. Illusion is such an over-used word these days...How about 'fantasy'? It makes me sound sexier..."_

_What do you want?_

His loud sigh rang in my head. _"Where's the chimichangas...? You said you'll get some!"_

_I've been busy._

_"Oh yeah...Sleeping and constantly dreaming about me being naked. I understand."_

_Shut up and go away._

_"Told ya, it won't be easy to make me poof away."_

_But you can._

_"You're right, I can. But I won't."_

_Ass._

_"Do I look like a donkey? Donkeys do NOT have abs like these."_

_Why won't you leave me alone?! You said yesterday that you loved me._

_"...I'm an illusion--err, fantasy...remember?"_

_You wouldn't have said that if you didn't mean it._

_"Would I?"_

I slowly rolled out of my bed, attempting to tear away from the feeling of drowsiness. _If you loved me at all...You would respect my wishes._

_"What if I don't feel like it?"_

_OH MY GOSH! Why do you torture me??_

_"Really, I don't know. I'm feeling like I want something like revenge on you..."_

_...Are you serious?_

_"Would I lie to you?"_

My eyebrows scrunched as my lip twitched. _Why would you feel that?_

Something caught my eye and caused my head to shoot up to look beside my bed. A wisp smoke appeared, spinning and spiraling, forming Wade...The perfect Wade.

His lips pursed at me and his shoulders shrugged. "I dunno...You created me."

I sighed. "So you're gonna be mean to me for a while?"

His lips shown a hint of a smirk as his eyes diverted to the ground. "Naw...Just gonna pick on ya." His head pulled back up, returning to the gaze.

I rolled my eyes. "Okay--BUT..."

His eyebrows shot up.

"Since you set a condition in MY place..." I continued, my lips tugging a smile. "I get to set one aswell."

His eyes rolled as his body slouched. "Shoot."

"When I say go away--You go away."

His bottom lip quivered out as he pouted. "That's unfair!"

"How is that unfair?"

"Cause!"

"...Cause...why?"

He pouted once more. "Because! Illusion, um...Fantasy laws strongly requests that we annoy the shit out of our creator..."

I shook my head at him. "That sucked, Wade." I couldn't help but to smile.

He let out a defeated sigh and slouched down on the side of my bed. "I know..."

I smiled at his failure, but it wiped away when his head shot up at the door. "You got company..."

I stared at him in wonder until a loud knock hit my door. I jumped and my heart froze.

When I looked back to Wade--he was gone, but not his voice..._"You're supossed to say, 'Who's there?"_

I swallowed the large lump in my throat after another knock. "Who-Who's there?" I finally manage to get out. _Wade chuckled. "You sound like an owl, El."_

A mumbled clearing of a throat echoed behind the door and it answered, "Is this Lily's room?" A familiar voice spoke.

_"Who's Lily?"_

The name seemed to ring a bell--"Who's wanting to know?" I asked in a venemious tone.

"Uh--It's Remy LeBeau..." Remy cleared his throat again. I was stiff.

_"Who the fuck is Remy LeBeau??" _The wisp smoke came back, again forming Wade. Anger seemed to pose on his face and he watched me intently as he crossed his muscular, tan..._fake_ arms.

I flinched at his tone. _Just a guy I met a while back. _I tried to calm him down.

He was getting ready to respond, extending his finger at me, but Remy spoke before he could talk. "Lily?"

"Umm..." I stammered, watching Wade start to pace back and forth. "Be right there." I continued to give Wade an innocent look as I fixed my hair quickly and ran to the door.

When I opened in, a cold breeze whooshing in, Remy's face brightened as his eyes scanned me up and down. He smiled. "Hello again, Chére..." He held out his hands, allowing me to study him. "Miss me?"

"Chére...? What the hell of a pet name is that?" Wade debated, throwing daggers between us.

I gaped, watching to see if Remy noticed Wade's outburst, but Remy's eyes was still glistening at me. _Can he not hear you?_

"Duh--Wouldn't you think his eyes would bug out of his head, noticing he interrupted 'Lily' and her extremely intimidating, hot boyfriend's sex? And possibly wetting his pussy?" Wade rambled on.

I looked back at him quickly. _Sex?_

I watched Wade's eyebrows shoot up. "Idk...It'd be a bit confusing, but since you're offering--"

_No--I'm not offering. You're the one that said it._

"Nice cover-up."

"What you looking at, Doll?" I glanced back at Remy, who was closer to me, and was switching his gaze to where Wade stood and me.

I swallowed. "Oh...nothing. So um, what'd you want, Remy?" I asked, changing the subject.

I heard Wade click his tongue behind me. "He seems a bit...ehhh..." He tossed his head side to side. "Girly."

_Girly...?_

"Yeah!" His arm passed beside my head, pointing to Remy's hair. "Look at his hair..." The finger pointed down to Remy's eyes. "And those purty little eyes!" He said in a southern accent, extending his middle finger out to poke Remy's eyes, Three Stooges style. But his fingers disappeared into smoke right when it hit Remy's eyes, and Wade's arms pulled away. Remy was completely oblivious.

_Enough, Wade._

Remy, once again, cleared his throat. "So, Lily...You wanna hang out?"

"No...She's hanging out with me." Wade threatened, but it done nothing.

"Umm..." I stammered, glancing back at Wade again. Wade stiffened. "Maybe another time, Remy. I'm not feeling well." I turned him down. I felt horrible...

Remy's face frowned and dulled as he pulled back. "Alright, Chére. I get your message. Lily doesn't want Remy...It's cool."

Wade's chuckle boomed. "Why is he talking in third person...? What an idiot..."

I grabbed Remy's arm as he begun to turn away, and he turned back to me. "Remy...I would love to hang out--" I paused as I heard Wade's voice yell behind me.

"What?! Seriously...? With the pixie who talks like he never passed Kindergarten as a child?"

"But I've been busy lately..." I finished to Remy. "I plan on staying a couple more nights." I watched as his face brightened back up.

Remy's lips smirked. "See ya later then, Chére." He tipped his hat, bidding a goodbye as he walked off and I quickly closed the door, landing my back to it.

"What the hell are you thinking, Ellie? Or should I say, _LILY?!_" Wade's arms pounced in the air as he threw a fit.

"Oh shut up...It was hard to turn him down..."

His eyebrow cocked. "What's say hard about saying the word that starts with an 'N' and ends with an 'O'?"

I shook my head in disapproval. "Like we had plans...All we would do--or should I say, _YOU_ would do is bug the shit out of me..."

Wade opened his mouth to agrue, but he quickly shut it. "So...? It's still time together..."

I lost it...I lost my control at that second and blew up. "YOU ARE _NOT_ REAL!" My breathing picked up. "You're just an illusion that's totally fake! I can't touch you, I can't feel you!" I yelled out, but some guilt panged in my stomach.

Wade's face seemed to shrivel. "Touching and feeling would fall into the same category..." He uttered.

"UGH!" I threw my hands in the air, and thowing my body to the bed, burying my face into the pillow.

_Go away._

_"Gladly..."_

I sighed as I felt my pillow begin to become damp.

_"By the way..."_

_Didn't we have a deal?_

_"Yes, but I need to say this..."_

_What now?_

_"You better start being nice to me or else I won't help you find Jimmy..."_

I wanted to shoot up in bed and rush to Wade to ask questions, but when I did, he was gone. I went back to communicating with him in my head.

_How do you plan that?_

_"Duhh...I knew when Pixie-Boy came to the door before he knocked."_

_You didn't answer my question..._

_"And I don't need to."_

_Wade, tell me._

But no response.

* * *

**Heh! Kind of gives ya a little preview for an upcoming chappy! Hoped you guys liked it! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! =) thanks!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while since update! My computer had virus on it, and the computer fixer guy didn't come for a while! But now it's fixed! =) So here's chapter 18! Sorta cliff hanger at the end...Next chapter will be THE reunion...It's not gonna go EXCACTLY by the movie. But yeah, Fake Wade is still in the picture...Or Ellie's head, that is. Anywho! Hope you guys like it! Thank you for your patience! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"You know what's so weird about doughnuts?" Wade mumbled to me as he examined one in his hand.

I rolled my eyes. "No..." I said boredly.

His eyes flashed at me for my tone, but then he ignored it and returned to the doughnut. "They're name...dough-NUT...It looks nothing like a nut. They should've called it dough-O, no...dough-hole. Cause there's a hole in the middle..." He paused in his ramble. "Good for guy virgins who want the real thing."

"Wade..."

"What? I'm just saying...America is fucked up."

I glanced at him again to find him smirking at me...The smirk I missed so much from the real Wade--The _dead_ Wade. I caught my breath.

"What's wrong?" Wade dropped the doughnut back in the box and stepped closer to me. I stepped away.

"Nothing."

"You're a horrible liar, El."

"So?" I sniffled.

Wade's eyes boggled out of his head suddenly. "Oooh! Hold on...I JUST remembered---Hold on!" He yelled, running into the room he "stayed" in.

I stood stiff all over, wondering what was the hell he was doing.

"Ouch!" I heard him curse.

I sighed. "You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah...one second!"

I waited, and then his footsteps echoed out of the room. He jumped out of the doorway, held his arms in the air, with a giant smile. "Ta da!"

What was different was swimming trunks that took place of his burgandy pants. I stared.

"Tell me, do these shorts make my legs look like Brad Pitt's?" He paused. "No...? Maybe my butt..." He turned around, sticking his butt at me.

I couldn't help it--I giggled at him, and he laughed back.

* * *

"Okay...Let me get this straight..." I paused to think back at the information he just told me. "James...is in...Las Vegas?"

Wade nodded.

"And he's with John and Dukes?" I was in awe.

He nodded again. "Yup."

I bit my lip in thought. "And how the hell do you know this?" I always knew Wade as the physical type of power...Not mental. I was the one who had the mental power here...

"C'mon, El. I thought we talked about this." He stopped to re adjust himself on the couch for a more comftable spot. "You made me with that little messed up head of yours."

"I know that part, Dummy..." I shot back. "I just don't get why you know all this...Better yet, how?"

The amused look on his face slid off his face. "I truely do not know..." He shrugged. "You made me though--So you gave me these weird mojo powers."

I shugged in return. "Maybe I wanted to make you smarter than the real Wade." I joked, letting a smirk form on my face.

He glared. "That's just cold, okay?"

My smirk turned into a smile, but then I let it go. "So..." I sighed. "Las Vegas, here I come."

_"We come."_

I looked back to where Wade was sitting, but found where he sat, whirling smoke that poofed away in seconds. I shook my head. _You're not real, remember?_

_"Geez, you're a bitch today."_

_Am not._

_"Are to."_

_Whatever._

_"Might wanna get there fast...I have a feeling Jimmy won't stay there long."_

_Of course you do._

* * *

_"Viva! Las Vegas!" _Wade sung in my head as I passed the "Welcome to Las Vegas!" neon sign flashing.

In the corner of my eye, a whirling smoke appeared in the passenger seat, and formed Wade. What he was wearing, was a black tux with a white vest underneath. He fixed his bow. "Tell me...How do I look? Like James Bond...? Or a Mel Gibson?"

I scoffed. "Doesn't matter...No one will see you."

He clutched at his chest, staring at me in awe. "Geez, El...Is it that time of the month again?" He paused, waiting for a bite back. "How did you catch the 'Fuck Off Syndrome'?"

"Enough, Wade." I mumbled. I rubbed the crust off my eyes as they warmed up to all the neon lights flashing left and right. I've been driving for 12 hours straight now...Ever since Wade warned me about James not staying too long, I was scared I would miss him. Then have to start the search again. I was excited to talk to him as his daughter this time around, instead of a teammate. A nervous rush hit me when I pictured him rejecting me. The butterflies in my stomach went to full blast. _What if he does reject me...? What if he doesn't want a daughter...Or anything to do with me anymore?_

"Relax..."

I looked over at Wade. I totally forgot he can read my thoughts...

"Jimmy always had a soft spot for younger peeps..." He paused, a weird look formed on his face. "I hope he's not a pedifile..." He muttered.

"Oh shut up." I spat, doing my best to ignore his ignorant comments.

I watched him flinch. "Bleeh!" He stuck his tongue out.

I rolled my eyes to ignore him again. I let out a sigh, realizing I was gonna have to ask him questions on the search for James. "K, we're in Las Vegas...Now where?"

Wade stared ahead at the road for a moment and let out a yawn. "Turn right." He ordered, never letting his eyes off the road.

I stared at him, switching my gaze at him and the road. "We're that close?"

"No. It's around an hour away."

My eyebrows scrunched. "Well just tell me a road then."

Wade gave me a look. "Ellie, me and you both know you don't know squat when it comes to roads here."

I grumbled when I knew he was right. So I followed the directions (Left, right, or straight) he gave me.

* * *

"This?" I glanced at Wade who stood beside me. "A wresting gym...?"

Wade shrugged at me. "He could pass off as "The Growler" or "The Clawinator" in the wresting ring."

I sighed as I stepped forward inside.

As I opened the heavy metal door, the stench of sweat and BO attacked my nose. I shook it off as I heard hits coming from ahead.

When I passed a hallway, the big workout room with a boxing ring in the middle came into my view. One huge, and what I mean by huge...Is fat huge...I mean giant huge guy punching at a smaller guy in the ring.

"Whoa, Nelly...Get a load of...That load." I noticed Wade step in beside me. "Never took Fred to be the fat type."

I gaped at the man in the ring after Wade's comment. I recognized him now. "That's Fred?!" I whispered at Wade.

Wade laughed. "Oh so many things to say..."

"Ellie...?" A familiar voice called out across the room. As I looked at where it was coming from, I ran to him.

"John?"

He ran toward me in return and wrapped his arms around me in a heatbeat. Wade was right after all...

"Wow, El...You haven't changed a bit." He stepped back from the hug to examine me.

I smiled. "Neither have you, John."

John's face had surprised hit it. "James...He's upstairs in the office. You remember him, right?"

Okay, Wade was definantly right. "Yeah...He's sort of my father."

John gaped. "He's your--?"

"Don't tell him...He doesn't know...yet." I mumbled.

John nodded absent minded. "Sure, sure, El..." His hand rested on my back. "C'mon...I'll get ya a beer."

* * *

**Heh! Hoped you guys enjoyed it! AGAIN, PLEEEEEAAASSE REVIEW! Thanks for reading! =)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I just realized that I own Ellie--but nothing else!**

**Author's Note: Alrighty, guys. I do apoligize for my horrible lack of updates. I had finals at the end of last year, Christmas to deal with, New Years', and started school again so I had to get back in rhythem for that. I do apoligize once again! SORRY! Anyways, I'm not too proud about how this chapter was written--though I think it'll put you guys on a thrill ride. . .Maybe. (I'm hoping so!) Anyways. . .**

**Enjoy! =)**

* * *

I really didn't know what was going on in that moment--that time. Finally, after years of James leaving the team, I get to reunite with him. Not as a teammate or close friend...but as him being my father. My breathing became more heavy as I followed closely behind John.

As we walked what seemed forever up the stairs, I felt Fake Wade's presence behind me.

"Tell me, Ellie. After you have this emotionally, dramatical reunion with your new, hairy daddy...What happens after this?"

I shook my head to myself. I didn't get why he had to be an extreme ass when it comes to moments like these...

"I heard that."

I spoke out without a thought. "I know you did."

"S'cuse me?" John paused on the flight of stairs and turned around. His face plastered with confusion.

I blushed. "Um...Nothing." I mumbled, lowering my head down to hide the embarrassment. I heard Wade's chuckling behind me.

John procceded up the stairs again after the dumb moment.

_Shut up._

_"Oh pish, posh, El. You gotta admit...That was funny."_

_Anything is funny to you, Wade._

_"And what's wrong with that?"_

I decided to leave his sarcastic question unanswered as I watched the light at the top of the staircase grow lighter and bigger. When I took a deep breath in, it quivered. _I've been waiting forever for this..._

_"El, you never answered my question..."_

_Damn it, Wade. Thinking everything's funny makes you look like--_

_"No, that one was a rhetorical question. I meant the first one."_

_I don't know. . .and really, I don't care at the moment._

I waited for another sarcastic or annoying response, but it didn't come. My mind quickly shifted back to James as I watched John's body reach the top.

"Hey, found someone." John's voice spoke as I came up.

"Who?" James's gruffy voice made me smile.

John's body stepped out of the way from James and my view. "See for yourself. . ."

James's appearence looked the same. . .I mean exactly the same. His face blasted to surprise after his eyebrows loosened and a smile warmed his face. Never seen it much before.

"Ellie?" He stepped foward with a large thunk to the wooden floor due to his warn down boots. He made his way to me, opening his hands up for a hug. I gladley took it.

Tears began to slowly sting my eyes when I was held in his arms. _Finally. . ._

"How've you been, Kid?" He pulled away from the hug to smile as he examined me. "Still skinny as a toothpick."

"_When did Jimmy get a sense of humor?"_

I ignored Wade once again. A smile returned to James. "Yeah, well what about you. . .still the same ol' James?"

He looked down when his smile turned into a smirk. "Actually, I prefer Logan now."

I tilted my head in confusion. "Name change?"

"Sort of."

I nodded.

_You should be concerned, Ellie. It's his secret stipper name in those gay bars._

_Shut up, Wade._

"Ellie, something is gonna happen." Wade's voice continued behind Logan. Wade's face concerned from top to bottem.

_Wade, now's not the time._

He shook his head. "Still don't believe me, do you?"

"Ellie?"

My eyes shot to Logan when his head cocked to the side, his eyes watching me intently. "You okay?"

I nodded.

"Were you even listening?" He continued, shifting his head to the other side--his eyebrows scrunched.

"Jimmy feels my pain. . ." Wade toyed.

I sighed. "I'm sorry, Ja--I mean Logan." I shook my head to shake off the embarrasment. "What did you say?"

Logan swallowed, relaxing. "Has Stryker been buggin' you lately?"

I straightened when I heard Stryker's name. It brought the back the memory of the last time I saw him--The time he gave me the news about the real Wade. I sighed again. "No."

He nodded in approval. "Good."

"Why? Has he been bugging you?"

He took in a breath and raised his right arm. Instead of the old bone claws coming out between his knuckles--They were metal. . .and super sharp at the ends.

I gasped.

"He done this." He stated, retracting them back in like he was disappointed by them.

"Whoa, Nelly! Note to self--Don't let Jimmy sharpen his claws on you." Wade's voice sounded surprised. I looked over to find him standing by John. I watched him try and copy John's special stance--His arms crossed over his chest, his right leg crossed over his left ankle, and leaned his weight to the wall behind him. I shook my head at him.

"Why did he do it to you?" I asked Logan out of curosity. Stryker always has done only things that will benefit him.

He lowered his head and shook it. "Long story, Kid." Even though he didn't look different--Something was up with him. I could tell by the look in his eyes. . .Like a worn out lone wolf.

"Talking about long stories. . ." I clenched my teeth as I begun to feel nervous.

"_You're my big hairy daddy!" _Wade's voice imitated one of a little child.

I took a slow breath in. "We need to talk."

Logan's eyes looked around the room for a moment and then finally nodded at me. "Alright, Kid."

"I'll be with Fred." John pointed down the stairs as he made his exit.

_You too._

_"What?"_

_You heard me. This is going to be a __**private **__converstion._

_"No matter what you do, I'll still hear."_

_I don't care--All I'm asking is for you to keep your motor-mouth shut._

_"Fine. . ."_

I studied Logan while he sat in the chair he was in before I arrived. He opened a new beer and patted the seat beside him for me to sit in. I accepted it and when I looked over at him--His eyes studied me intently. "What?" I asked in innocence.

He shook his head. "Something's up with you."

My head shook harshly. "No. It's nothing--"

"C'mon, Ellie."

I sighed. "I wanted to talk to you about something else. . ."

"Okay." He shifted in the seat. "Tell me."

I held my breath, pondering on where to start. _Logan--You're my long lost dad. _No. _Logan, I'm your daughter. . . Gosh._

"Kid?"

I let the breath go out of my lungs and prepared for the next moment. "Logan, have you ever heard of my last name at all?"

"Maza. . ." He said, looking to the ceiling, thinking hard. I watched him, judging his facial expression.

"Yeah." He looked down at me, putting his arm around my shoulders. "Ellie Maza." He smirked.

I took his arm off me, letting him know it's not a joke. "Anywhere else, besides me."

His eyes returned back to the ceiling.

"_Try your mom's maiden name."_

I wanted to blow up in my head when I heard Wade. I told him not to interfere, but he had a good idea.

"What about Fitch?" I mentioned. My heart jumped when his face twitched when I said it.

"Fitch. . ." Logan looked down at his lap, and didn't lift his head back up.

My hand rested on his back. "Logan, did you know a Sara Fitch?"

His mouth didn't form a word, his eyes still glued down to his lap. "Sara Leann Fitch."

I sucked a breath in when he said her name. My mom's name.

_"Told ya. . ."_

I finally found my voice, "My mom." My words were soft as can be.

Logan finally looked back up at me, to meet my gaze. What his eyes told was a hurtful thing. They shown, fear, regret, loneliness.

"What happened between you and my mom, Logan?"

Silence.

"Logan. . .?"

"We were in love." His eyebrows raised at the end of his sentence. "I was in the service when we met. She was working at a local diner while my squad decided to eat out one night." He shook his head with a smile. "She was beautiful." His tongue swiped over his lips when the smile disappeared. "I asked her on a date and surprisingly, she refused."

"Refused?"

He nodded. "Yeah, she said she didn't date army men." He smirked down at his lap. "I changed that. . .One date turned into two, two turned into three, and so on. We fell in love so fast. . .Three months." He took a deep breath. "Three months. . .The day after we spent the night together--I was informed I was going to be sent to a base camp in Kanada. Three days after I arrived, the base was attacked and I was shot."

He paused for a moment and began shaking his head slowly.

"I didn't heal as fast as I usually do that day, and I have no clue why."

I grinded my teeth. "So, she got news of it, and presumed you were dead?"

"Right."

"Why didn't you tell her that you were still alive?" I found myself standing up.

"Ellie, that's not how it works. Someone showing up that you think is dead is like seeing ghosts. I didn't want to put her through that."

I tossed my arms in the air. "Oh! So her thinking you were dead all this time is so much better?!"

"That and me!"

"You?" My voice lowered down.

"Jesus, Ellie. It's been years since we seen each other and look at me." He stood up, allowing me to notice him. "I don't age, Kid." He sat back down, taking a swig of his beer. "While she's growing old, I'm not."

I sat in silence momentarily. "Yeah, well. You didn't just leave her. . .You left a kid too."

His eyes shot at me, staring and waiting in surprise. His grasp on the beer bottle loosened and he finally blinked. "What?"

"A kid. . .You're kid. . .Me."

* * *

**Hehe. . .Yay or nay? Was it good? PLEASE LET ME KNOW BY REVIEWING! I LOVE TO HEAR YOUR GUYS' THOUGHTS ON THIS! =) Thanks for reading!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I own Ellie...BUT nothing else!**

**Author's Note: WOW GUYS! I'm SO SORRY. I know this probably seems routine...but I've been SO FREAKIN' LAZY! It's ridiculous! UGH, I'm SO sorry guys! I finished up on school so now I have PLENTY of time! Except I'm starting a summer job soon! But nothing too serious on time! I'm sorry once again guys! I hope this chapter is good for the LONG wait. I know it's a little short, but they'll get longer since we're nearing the end! I decided I'm doing a SEQUEL on this too! TADA! Hope that's good news! Anyways! SORRY AGAIN. Thanks for the reviews! I love them! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"Ah shit . . ." Logan whispered under his breath, resting his elbows on his knees, and his face in his hands.

A pain hit me. He sounded disappointed. I remained silent.

I watched helplessly as he sat there, staring at the ground.

I was scared.

_I shouldn't have told him . . .__ Who am I kidding? Why did I even _think_ he would want me. . . God, I'm so stupid._

_"Hey, Debbie Downer. Cheer up. Logan's not the kind of fellow to reject children."_

_Wade. . .Please_

I sucked in a breath when he sat up, staring straight at me. His face seemed full of regret, which made me feel worse, his jaw clenched and unclenched. "You're my daughter. . ." He muttered, like he was still trying to accept it.

I sighed and nodded.

"I'm your father."

I nodded again.

He stood up, standing momentarily, and started slowly making his way to me. His eyes glazed, and his face still the same look. As he closed the space between us to less than a foot, he stopped and stared.

My breath was shaky. I didn't know what was going through his mind at the moment.

"Logan-" I didn't get to finish. His muscular arms hugged tight around me in a quick embrace. I wrapped my arms around him in return.

He spoke softly in my ear. "I'm sorry, kid. I would have been around if I knew." His voice was a little unstable.

Tears stung my eyes. "I know." I sniffled. Hell, I was so relieved. I missed being able to have someone hold me. I missed having anyone in my life to love. I missed having a father.

And now . . . Here he is. Right before me.

A tear trickled down my cheek.

_"Awwwwwww . . . I love moments like these. They're just so . . ."_

_Shut up, Wade._

_"I'm serious! This is truly beautiful. Hey, maybe you can be, like, on the news or something. They usually pick the most heart touching parent to child stories."_

_Wade . . ._

_"You know how I said something is going to happen earlier?"_

_Yeah._

_"..."_

_Wade?_

_"..."_

"Kid?" Logan's voice brought me back to reality.

I looked up at him and realized we weren't hugging anymore. "Huh?"

A smirk played across his lips. "You keep spacing out on me." The smirk disappeared and worry spread across his face. "What's wrong?"

I kept pondering on Wade's warning. I mean he was right when Remy came to the door. But this. . . This I had a bad feeling about. "Nothing." I finally replied.

His worry brushed off as he watched the door open and John peeked out behind it. "Don't mean to interrupt ya'lls' talk, but Logan, you know the chat we had earlier? Fred knows a little something about that." He situated his standing position and fixed his cowboy hat. "Let's go talk to him."

Logan nodded and landed his hand on my back, guiding me to go first. It felt good to know someone was watching over me.

* * *

As we arrived at the ring, a scream echoed out as I watched Logan dodge the flying guy that was just launched from the ring. "Jesus." He mumbled as he laid eyes on the new Fred.

I let out a sigh at a second look at him. I still couldn't believe it.

_"Damn. I still can't believe it either. I'm guessing Stryker was tired of killing people so he made Fred eat 'em all."_

Fred, relieved with the won battle, was slirping on a giant drink. I glanced over at Logan to see he was staring at Fred. He leaned close to John. "Fred Dukes? That looks like the creature that ate Fred Dukes . . ."

John looked like he was annoyed. "Hey, be nice, man."

I felt a tinge of fear for Logan when he approached Fred. "Hey, Fat—Fred." He quickled fixed. I hid my smile. He pointed at Fred's tattoo. The female. Who seemed she gained weight as well. "Remember that girl when she was about 85 pounds, huh?"

Fred stopped with his drink as he glared at Logan. "Oh that's funny. You're still so funny, Logan."

Wade's charming laugh echoed in my head.

Fred's eyes shot to me as he shifted his heavy stance. "Ellie . . .Nice seein' ya again." He seemed like he nodded, but I really couldn't tell with the lack of neck there.

I smiled. "Hey, Fred."

His attention went back to Logan when he spoke again. "You know where Victor is?"

Fred's face began to show the signs of anger building. I knew it wasn't good. "No idea."

Logan shot back quick. "Where's the island, Slim?"

Wade's laugh echoed again, but louder. "_God, I'm loving this. By the way, the warning I said earlier . . . It's not this. Just a heads up."_

_What?_

I gritted my teeth when Fred seethed for a moment. "Don't let the door hit you on the way out, Logan."

Logan climbed up on the ring's ropes. "Listen, I ain't leaving here until you tell me where Victor is. So come on, bub, for old times' sake, huh?" Logan asked quickly.

_Oh shit . . . _At this moment, I knew some physical stuff was going to happen.

Fred froze. "Did you just call me . . . _Blob_?

_"Oh, snap, crackle, pop. This is good shit."_

Logan thought for a second. "No, but . . ."

I quickly shut my eyes when Fred charged at Logan, exposing his monstrous belly to do damage. I heard the collision and then another when Logan hit the flying guy from earlier.

"You shouldn't have called him names, Logan." I commented, leaving a small smirk for him to read.

"I said BUB, God dammit." He quickly jumped up, preparing to fight until John stepped in the way. Shoving boxing gloves at him, but I interfered.

"I got it." I muttered.

"Ellie . . ." Logan disagreed, but I held my hand out to him.

"It's fine."

I took in a deep breath. It has been a long time since I used my powers. I stared into Fred's mind, searching.

I mostly got pictures of him shoving Krispy Kreme doughnuts in his face and other numerous foods. I dug deeper. Some other pictures of him fighting mutants and other people. I almost flinched when I seen the visions of locked up children and mutants. I even heard their screaming, but the island Logan was talking about, was where they were.

I sucked in a quick breath when I pulled away, receiving the location of the island. Logan neared me, concerned.

Fred's face darkened with shame as he realized what I did and what I seen. I shook my head softly. "Fred . . ."

"If it makes any difference at all, there was a prisoner that escaped. The only one. Everyone called him Gambit because he would always steal the guards' money in card games, but he knows a way in and a way out. His name is Remy LeBeau." I bit my lip when I recognized the name. " I—I want to take back everything that I done, Ellie." He lowered his head. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Fred." I comforted him. I glanced back at John and Logan.

"Well," Logan said. "Let's go get this Remy."

_"It's a small world after all!"_

_Do you know where he is?_

_"I knew where Logan and John were, right?"_

_Yeah._

_"There you go . . ."_

* * *

**I've been doing lots of cliffhangers lately, huh? WELL hoped you guys enjoyed it! PLEASE REVIEW! It helps me LOADS to see your guys' thoughts on this! THANKS FOR READING! =)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: **I own Ellie! But nothing else!

**Author's Note: Geez, guys! I'm sorry! I've been real busy lately. Job, school, and a relationship. (some laziness) *cough cough* I'm sorry again! I'll really keep up with it, I promise! I really hope you guys enjoy it since it's been awhile. My writing might be a little rusty and I hope you guys still get Wade's humor in it. But sorry once again! Tried to make this long to make up for the time! But hope you guys enjoy! REVIEW!=)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

There was something eerie about the streets of where we tracked down Remy. I don't know if it was all the slutty gals strutting around or the smell of alcohol flowing out of the club. But I knew one thing. . . I didn't like it at all.

As we walked in to the club, I felt an awful familiar presence beside me.

"Boy! I feel like I'm at home."

_Yeah, with all the prostitutes wondering where Wade Wilson went, I bet._ I searched around, looking past all the individuals dance, some chug alcohol down, and other watching gambling games going on.

"Ellie, that is my past. A past before you. And besides. . . even though I stick with 'What happens in the club or anywhere else I get freaky, stays in the club or anywhere else I get freaky', it was only one chick with protection, might I add. And she ended up stealing 5 bucks from me when I was asleep. Dumb bitch. . ." He muttered, crossing his arms.

I shook my head at him, realizing the music was too loud and there was a lot of distractions for anyone to notice my questionable and random actions as I talked back to someone who didn't exist. _Guess who's fault that is. . ._

"The dumb bitch's! She's lucky I didn't kill her. AIDS or no AIDS. I have no mercy for people with STD's."

I rolled my eyes under my eyelids. _Shut up, Wade. We—I need to focus._

"Oh. Just cut me out, like I don't exist. That makes me feel great." I looked back at him to see he crossed his arms. Like a little kid pouting.

_That's because you don't exist, Einstein._

I watched as he gave a playful smirk. "You know the first sign is denial."

I quirked my eyebrow at him. _The first sign to what?_

He shrugged with the same smirk on his lips. "I don't know. I thought it was a good comeback."

_Whatever._ I turned my attention to Logan who walked up beside me. His hand landed on my shoulder.

"Have you found him?" He asked, searching around. A look of disgust across his face after a drunk woman bumped into him.

I let my eyes roam once more to find a familiar face sitting at a gambling table. It was him.

"Hey, Ellie! Look at this."

As much as I didn't want to, I still turned to see what he was doing. He was up on the stripper pole, spinning upside down, with his legs wrapped around the pole supporting his weight. His arms stretched out in a surprise motion. "Pretty cool, huh? Here's the best part. . ." He allowed his shirt to slip down revealing his perfectly defined abs. "And boom goes the dynamite." He smiled from under his shirt at me.

As much as I admired his abs, I quirked my eyebrow at him. _Wow, Wade. I didn't know you stripped at gay bars._

The smile on his face disappeared fast. "What? Hell no!" He flipped off of the pole and came over to me. "Wade Wilson is not gay! Why would you say such a thing, El. Geez, just because I know how to look sexy doesn't mean there is a hint of gay in me." He disappeared again into a wisp of smoke.

I couldn't help but to smile. _Awe, take a joke ya big baby._

There was no response.

I had to keep it going, with all the times he bugged me. _You know the first sign is denial. . ._

Still no response.

"Kid? What were you looking at?" Logan asked.

I looked at him with his face with confusion. "Nothing." I took a breath. "Just deciding how to get Remy."

"_See. I knew you liked him."_

I knew it was too good to be true that the voice went away. _Not like that, Stupid._

"_Admit it. The fairy that talks like a caveman is hot to you."_

_God, Wade._

"_No, I'm not God. But people call me that a lot."_

I was close to blowing up on him in my head, but Logan's voice stopped me. "Here's what I think. I'll go in and talk to him. Try to take a nice approach and try not to spook him."

"How about I go in?" I questioned at him. He did know me.

Logan's worried eyes shined at me. His head shook. "No. We don't know if he'll attack-"

"Actually. . ." I interrupted. "I do. We know each other."

His eyebrow slanted. "Know each other like how?"

I shrugged. "Well. Technically I'm 'Lily' to him. He tried asking me out on a date. We only talked twice."

Logan's face seemed to relax. "So, he doesn't actually know _you_."

I shook my head.

"_Yeah, he knows LILY! Tell me, does this LILY like fairies?"_

_Shut up, Wade. There was never a time when I noticed another guy like that._

"Good." Logan nodded, turning his attention to the back doors. "Lead him out those doors. It goes out into an empty alley. We'll question him there."

"Or, better yet, I can just look into his mind." I offered, seeing an easy way for it. "It'll probably be better out in the alley, less distractions, and I'll get a lot more info faster."

He nodded. "Okay. . . Go in whenever you're ready."

I nodded, giving a small smile to him. As I began to walk off toward Remy, I felt a hand grab my arm. "Hey!"

I looked back at Logan.

"Be careful." He said with his eyes stern and glued onto mine.

"I will." I muttered, walking off again.

"_Awe. Daddy worries about his new daughter already. I don't think he'll have to worry about Fairy / Caveman Boy drooling over LILY who's really ELLIE!"_

_Damn it, will you shut up already!_

"_Only if you say the magic word."_

_Fuck you._

"_Oooooh. No, but I'll take that offer."_

I rolled my eyes and kept walking toward the gambling table Remy was at. His eyes were too focused on his opponents as well as his hand. I sat down without hesitation. I decided to try and play this cool.

When I sat, Remy's eyes shot at me. His eyes sparkled as a smile spread across his lips. "Hey there, Lily. I knew you'd find me."

"_Knew you'd find me?. What kind of lame pick up line is that. Knew you'd find me. . . Please!"_

I let a smirk show. "Yeah, I felt like I needed to see you again." I smiled, attempting to play a sexual part.

"_Felt like I needed to see you again? God, El. You're making me sick."_

Remy's smile grew bigger, as his eyes flowed down me, checking out the rest of me. "You want to go somewhere, Chére?" His eyes sparkled again at me, as he motioned to the door with his head.

"_No she doesn't want to go anywhere with you. Not Lily OR Ellie."_

I ignored it. I smiled again at Remy, allowing my hand to flow across his forearm gently. "I'd love to." I whispered, attempting to add more sexuality to hypnotize him out in the alley.

"_This just makes me sick, you know that?"_

_It's acting, Wade._

"_It still sickens me!"_

Remy rose from his chair, as he offered his arm for me like an escort. I slipped my hand under his arm and grabbed onto his arm. A soft smile shown on his face the entire time he led me out into the back doors. Right where I needed him to go. We made it out to the alley as I leaned again a building wall, and watched as Remy stood right in front of me. A couple inches away.

"Tell me, Lily. How'd you get to be so beautiful?" He asked, raising his hand to play with a string of my hair.

"_He's starting to cross the fuckin' line now."_

I acted like I blushed, lowering my gaze to the ground, but allowing a smile to show. "How did you get such pretty eyes?" I returned, gazing back into his eyes. A soft peaceful hazel color to them. It will be the perfect chance to start going through his memories.

"Ah." He smirked. "My momma's eyes." He stared back into my eyes. And I started my work.

"They're just so magic. I can't stop staring." I muttered, to keep his eyes on me.

"Thanks, Chére. Your's isn't hard to look at either." His finger started grazing the side of my face.

"_This chump is lucky I can't touch him right now. Or else he'd be in a whole world of something extremely painful that starts with 'my' and ends with 'fists'."_

As I focused deeper into his mind, images of an mysterious island appeared. Flashes of kids and young adults behind bars, looking frightened as can be. _"Ellie."_Their eyes begged for help. A picture of Stryker appeared as his fist came flying at the vision and guards frowning. _"Ellie!"_ And suddenly, I saw a figure with familiar deep brown eyes, with no hair, sitting in a cage, staring far away. But the vision ripped away and I felt my body being thrown into the air.

It felt like a semi hit me. As I landed to the side of a dumpster, the wind instantly disappeared from my lungs. My head smacked the metal and everything started ringing. I wasn't sure if my eyes were closed, or I lost my sight, but I knew I wasn't unconscious. A horrible familiar growl echoed through the alley as everything started fading away.

"Ellie!"

Everything went black.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! AH! Chapter 22 will be coming soon! Not months soon either...sorry! But PLEASE REVIEW? Please? =) Thanks!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: Okay! Really sorry. Been distracted! But I wrote it extra long to try to make it up...It's almost to the end! OH, IMPORTANT: I changed Wade a bit or Deadpool. In the movie, he had a bunch of powers, but I narrowed those down and changed them a bit. But ENJOY! AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

"_Ellie!"_

My head throbbed with the beating of my pulse. With the addition of my whole body ached. I was still floating in the darkness.

"_Ellie, wake up!"_

_Wade?_

The darkness started disappearing slowly, as light flooded my vision. A little too much, as it blinded me at first, and then my eyes adjusted. The room was dark, dingy and I took in the bright light focused right at me. As I wiggled my body to see if anything was broken, a pain hit my wrists. Restraints. _"What the hell. . .?"_ I attempted to try to see who was in the room with me, and all I could make out was shapes of figures. A familiar horrible growl echoed in the room. _No. . ._

"Hello, Ellie." The voice broke the silence like a knife. I immediately recognized the owner.

_Stryker. . ._

The figure slowly stepped in the light, with an evil smirk upon his face. "What the hell do you want?" I asked with venom dripping off my tone.

He smirked even bigger. "I understand you informed Logan of his long lost daughter. Tell me, how did he react?" He started pacing around me, like a shark.

I clenched my teeth. "Answer my question." I ordered.

"_Ellie, be careful."_

_Wade?_ I almost forgot his voice missing in my head._ What's going on?_

No response.

"Ellie, I don't think you're in a position to give orders. As you see, you're the one that's tied up as well as threatened." Stryker spoke back and a sudden presence inched up behind me.

The thought suddenly dawned on me. As I focused onto Stryker's eyes watching me, my head begun to ache more, and I was surprised to find out my attempt failed. _My powers. . ._

Stryker gave a chuckle as he watched me discover what's missing. "What's wrong, Ellie? Can't read my mind?"

My anger spiked. "What the hell did you do to me!" I almost yelled.

"A simple experiment, Ellie. Your powers will return after time. We took most of your DNA containing the mutant gene and. . .transferred it. Your body will develop the genes again in the next 72 hours, enough for you to get your powers back." He grew a smirk again. I just wanted to slap it off his face. It pissed me off how I've become part of a stupid lab experiment.

"Transferred it to what?" I asked with more venom.

Stryker once again started pacing, and looked at the figure behind me, which I concluded was Victor. His mouth spread a smile as he looked back at me. "Deadpool."

* * *

_Fucking bright light. . . _I wanted to close my eyes to shield them from that stupid light, but they were pried open. _I feel like a fucking lab rat. _ Anger burned through my veins since they stuck the first needle in me. _Wish I was a lab rat with machine guns. Give these science geeks a show. . ._

A nurse stepped into view and looked down right into my eyes. _Boo!_ I wanted to jump up and scare the shit out of her, but I couldn't move at all. My pain tolerance over this month has blocked out some pain after Ellie left. _Ellie. . ._ More anger and pain burned through me. _She fucking left me._ Why did I even fall in love with the stupid bitch. The memory of Stryker being by my bedside as I woke up in the medical infirmary came back. He informed me of Ellie leaving me for shit. _Without a goodbye. . ._ She couldn't stay with me after she figured out I had cancer. _It's bullshit to me. I thought she loved me. . ._

"Wade." Stryker's voice brought me out of my blue thoughts and he stepped into view. A smirk spread across his lips. "You're operation is almost complete."

"Fuck!" I yelled. "I'm not stupid, Stryker, you done much more than a fucking operation." I felt it through the last couple months. It constantly feels like my body is changing, and it doesn't feel pretty.

Stryker's face clenched as he turned towards the nurse. "Activate the control."

_Control?_ Then black took over.

* * *

"Deadpool?" I questioned, staring Stryker down.

Stryker glanced at Victor and nodded. "I feel like tonight is going to be a reunion." A smile spread.

I felt another presence enter the room, and Victor's growl disappeared behind me. "Let her go, Stryker."

_Logan! _

"James. Nice to see you again. How's the. . . change going?" Stryker watched Logan.

I heard him grumble. "It's Logan now, you son-of-a-bitch." A growl followed and I could tell Logan and Victor begun their fight.

Stryker's face looked alarmed as it started and he pulled something out from his back pocket. I immediately focused on it, trying to identify it. He walked off in a hurry, leaving me behind in the chair. _What the hell is going on. . ._

Suddenly, I heard a number of footsteps behind me. I mix of fear and happiness engulfed me, for I didn't know who it was. But a cut of my restraints, it turned to happiness.

"Hey, Lily." I turned as I stood to see it was Remy.

I smiled, "Thanks. It's Ellie though." I admitted as I walked past him. I saw the mass confusion consume his face out of the corner of my eye.

I raced toward the direction I heard Victor and Logan start fighting, and a drop off down, I spotted them still battling. I watched in horror as Victor sent an uppercut and Logan and it connected. Logan flew up several feet in the air, and landed hard through a glass window. My immediate thought was to get down there and help him, but the thought of my powers gone didn't help._ What can I do?_

"Lil—Ellie!"

I turned to see Remy facing a man, or what looked like a man. He was wearing red pants but no shirt, but his skin was plagued with weird tan spots and horrible scars, a lot of scars. The sight of the man was scary. _Who is that?_

I watched Remy pull out a long stick as he flipped it a couple times in his hands, preparing for a fight. Then my eyes grew when the mystery man pulled out two katanas and spun them around. My fear grew.

Remy took the first attack, and swung his stick aimed at the man's head. He ducked with unbelievable agility and kicked Remy in the ribs, sending him to the ground with a grunt. I wanted to step forward, and join the battle to help Remy. _But my powers. . ._

Remy jumped up and sent a kick toward the man, he dodged, swinging one of his swords at Remy, but he dodged as well. Remy attempted to jump over him, but he sent both his arms in the air, and caught Remy. I watched Remy's face in surprise and then he threw him to the ground. My body flinched._ I have to do something!_

The man turned his head at me instantly. Like he heard me yell that in my mind. Confusion flooded my mind, as well as fear as he kept his gaze on me, but as I held his gaze a feeling hit me like a train. _Those eyes. . . _

My thought tore away as the man turned toward Remy as he got off the ground. Remy tossed his leg out to sweep him, but the man jumped over, and swung his sword towards Remy's face. Remy ducked in time, but he couldn't dodge the kick the man threw and connected to Remy's face. He landed back on the ground, and it looked like down for the count. _Shit!_ The man turned at me again, and the same feeling hit me.

He started his way at me slowly. One step after another and I started becoming clueless. Those eyes kept my gaze locked on to them. The man inched closer and closer and fear started growing, but as he got closer, it felt like my heart exploded. I realized who it was. . . _Wade._

"Wade?" I finally spoke. "I—Is that you?" I know his eyes, and those are Wade's eyes.

He paused maybe a couple feet away from me, and just stood there. Tears began to flood my eyes. "Wade. . ."

"He can't hear you, Ellie."

I jumped and turned to see Stryker standing in the darkness. He walked into the light with the same unknown object in his hands. "It is Wade, but at the same time, it's not him." He smiled. "Isn't it magnificent?" He walked closer to the frozen Wade. "This is Deadpool. Earlier how I mentioned we took your DNA, well here it is. We injected it into him, along with James' DNA to rejuvenate wounds, and his fighting skills included. A series of special powers in one mutant. The greatest idea for a super weapon." He stared at Wade with an amused look, then he turned back to me. "Oh, not to mention a certain chip we attached to his brain to control him. Have you ever had this much peace being in the same room as Wade?" He chuckled.

Anger pulsed through me. "You bastard!" My fist flew to punch him in the face, but Wade's hand caught mind in a split second. His grip tightened and held my fist in his hand. Pain hit my wrist. Anger still flowed through my veins. "You told me he died! You fucking lied, you—"

Stryker smiled. "Before I turned Wade into Deadpool, I told him how you left. You couldn't do it. You should have seen how he was after that." He paused. "It was like a man begging for death to take him." He smirked.

My eyes flooded with tears. They dripped down my face as the pain engulfed me. I looked at Wade's blank face.

"Stryker!" Logan's voice echoed the room.

I looked back to see his metal claws out for a fight. My eyes went to Stryker as he took off out of the room, running away like the coward he is.

"Ellie!" Logan's voice again to see Wade was still holding onto my fist, but I quickly stopped him.

"No! It's Wade! Don't hurt him!" I begged, tears still dripping down my face.

Logan paused, with an astonished look. "That can't be Wade. He's quiet."

I shook my head, trying to stop crying. "Stryker fucking did it."

Suddenly, Wade released my hand and immediately swung his sword at Logan. "No!" I yelled.

Logan caught a cut of the sword, but I watched it slowly disappear with his healing ability. He sent a punch toward Wade but he caught Logan's arm and sent him to the ground, with a kick to his ribs. Logan managed to get up and swung his claws at Wade. It connected and slashed Wade's side open in three gashes. I flinched, but the wounds healed up instantly like Logan's wounds. A sign of relief, until Wade flipped Logan back to the ground and raised his sword into the air for the finishing blow.

"Wade!" I screamed. I lunged forward, putting myself between Wade and Logan. Wade didn't move, but stared straight into my eyes instead.

"Ellie. . . " Logan murmured, but I stood my ground.

Tears began to flow again. "Wade, please!" I stared up into his soft brown eyes. I put wrapped my hands on his face.

He was still frozen, staring at me with focus.

"Stryker told me you were dead! I wanted to die after he told me!" I was crying. "I didn't know you were still alive! I would be right by your side if I knew! Every moment of every day!"

He was still frozen, but his eyes flickered.

"I know you can hear me, Wade!" I sniffled. "You have my powers! Look into my mind and you can see how much pain I went through! I never stopped thinking about you." I just wanted to hug onto him and never let go. "I love you, Wade." I wrapped my arms around him and put my head into his chest and cried. "I love you so much. . ."

Memories flooded through my mind of us. Cuddling, kissing, laughing, his smile. It hurt me so much to see that it'll never happen again because of what Stryker did. . .

I went into shock when the sound of metal hit the floor and familiar arms wrapped around me, along with his head on my neck. The feeling was overwhelming and it felt it's been years since I had a smile on my face. I just know I was happy again.

"I love you too, El."

* * *

**;) PLEASE REVIEW! **


End file.
